Gravitation is Not Responsible
by Aerial312
Summary: Post Rosslyn. Donna helps Josh recover from his shooting.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (1?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: It's not really going to be important whether this is a sequel to "Path" or not, for the first few chapters…maybe by then I'll decide...

"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love"

Albert Einstein

Donna sat on cold, hard plastic couch, in the general waiting room just outside the Intensive Care Unit. She'd been sitting there for some time, and had retreated into her own little world. So much so that she didn't notice the robed figure sit down beside her at first. He sat silently, observing her.

"He's in there, what are you doing out here?"

"Mr. President!" Donna jumped to her feet.

"Sit down."

She did as she was told.

"Have you been at the hospital this whole time?"

"Yes, sir."

"I ask again: what are you doing out here?"

Donna bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "They won't let me in."

"Why not?"

"I'm not family." Donna continued to resist looking at him, not trusting herself not to cry.

"That's silly." He stood slowly, ignoring the lingering pain of his surgery, and offered out his hand. "Come on."

"Sir?"

"This job has some privileges."

Donna smiled slightly, and took the offered hand. Bartlet led her to the door, but was cut off by one of his secret service agents, who pressed the intercom.

"Intensive Care Unit. How may I help you?"

"Secret Service, ma'am."

"Yes, sir."

The door buzzed open, and four agents strode ahead of Donna and the President. The conducted their sweep, and assumed positions against the corridors.

"All clear, sir."

Bartlet marched right up to the nurse's station, with Donna trailing at a distance.

"Hello there."

The nurse was slow to look up from her chart. "Hi, how may I—President Bartlet! How may I help you, sir? If you're looking for Mr. Lyman's room, its right there across the hall. Number 408."

Bartlet turned, and looked where she was pointing. Donna was pressed against the window staring in. He turned back to the nurse.

"Thank you…" he struggled to read her name tag without his glasses. "Jessica. I have request that I was hoping you might be able to honor before I went in."

"And what is that, sir?"

"Now, I understand that you currently have a family-only visiting policy for Mr. Lyman."

"It…it is standard procedure for patients recovering from such major trauma. Of course, sir, this rule does not apply to you—"

"No, I know that. See that young lady glued to the window of his room over there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Josh has no family in DC. His mom is coming down from Connecticut tomorrow, but until then, he's got no one. Now, that girl, is the closest thing he's got in the mean time. I would greatly appreciate it if you could amend your policy to include her."

"What is the relation?"

"Donna is his…best friend. She is a co-worker, but she is also his best friend."

"I will have to speak to my supervisor."

She moved to pick up the phone.

"Why don't you let me make the call?"

"Sir?"

"I think I might be more effective."

"Sir, I—"

"Or you could just approve my request."

"Yes, sir. I'll just need to sign the young lady in."

"Donna! Come here for a minute."

Donna walked over to the desk.

"Now, while this fine nurse checks you in, I'm going to stop into Josh's room for a moment. Just a quick visit. Then, yes, I'm going back to my room for the rest of the night, and Josh is all yours."

Donna smiled. "Thank you, Mr. President."

The President retreated into Josh's room.

"I'm just going to need to see a photo ID, and have you sign this log, here."

Donna pulled her White House tag out of the pocket of her jeans, and quickly scrawled her name on the register. The President came out.

"He's asleep."

Donna nodded. "I just need to see him…"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you, again."

He exited the wing, flanked by his secret service detail. Donna stared at the door to Josh's room, slowly walking towards it. She paused, then opened the door. She was struck immediately by how still he was. Sure she'd seen him through the window, but somehow, with no barrier it was more harsh. Josh was never still. Even when he sat resting, he tapped a foot, or twirled a pen. But with the stillness did not come the silence that Donna expected. The room was cacophonous with the beeping and whirring of the various machines he was attached to.

Donna approached the bed to get a better look. He had a tube across his nose, it hooked around his ears and looped back to the oxygen valve in the wall. A mass of wires hung over his left shoulder, powering the leads that produced the image of his heartbeat. Donna took a moment to admire this steady, beeping. Not too long before he'd been all but dead on that operating table. His IV was on his right arm, feeding back to a computerized machine that housed the bag of fluid. There were two bags of fluid hanging off the left side of the bed, by where Donna stood. Each attached to a tube that led up under his hospital gown. One chest level, one lower. On his left hand, his index finger was encased in a device that corresponded to some machine, Donna wasn't sure which. Around his wrist was his hospital bracelet. It was all slightly overwhelming, but Donna was determined not to break down in the room. She wasn't sure when he'd wake up, and she didn't want to be a blubbering mess when he did. She'd be strong for him.

Donna pulled the visitor's chair over to the side of the bed. It wasn't that she wanted to sit just yet, but she had a feeling that once she touched him, she wasn't going to want to let go. She leaned forward, careful not to brush against the bulge of his wound dressing and softly caressed his stubbly cheek. Letting it linger for a moment, she trailed her fingers down the side of his neck. He was warm, not feverish warm, but rather a warm that both surprised and reassured Donna. Given the stark way he looked, she had expected him to be cool and clammy.

Donna toyed with his hospital bracelet, stroking his wrist gently. She kissed his forehead, and settled into the visitor's chair, sliding her fingers through his.

"I'm gonna be right here, Josh. Right here. Whenever you wake up. You gave me quite a scare, I'm not gonna lie. Hell, I'm still scared, but you're here. You're breathing on your own. Your heart is beating nice and steady. And all that make me feel a lot better," she spoke softly and calmly, never losing her composure.

"Just keep…just keep being you. You're stubborn. You are. And fighting against this was no different. Be stubborn, Josh. Don't let this…you'll be strong, I know you will. I know you will... I…"

"Hey…" Josh rasped. It was barely audible, and at first Donna wasn't sure if it was real or in her head. But she jumped to her feet, never releasing his hand, and found herself looking into his deep chocolate eyes.

"Hey! You're awake."

"Yeah…"

"It's okay, you don't have to talk. You don't have to do anything. Just rest. Rest. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere—"

"Was…was…the…president just…here…in…in…a bath…robe?"

Donna laughed. "He was."

"How…is…he doi—?"

"He's fine. He's going home tomorrow morning. It was…it was not bad at all. In and out, clean. It didn't hit anything…"

"Good. When…what…day…is it?"

"It's Tuesday evening. You're doing great, Josh. It hasn't even been 24 hours…you're doing great—"

"Have…you…been here…whole time?"

Donna nodded. "I have."

He squeezed her hand. "Throat's…sore…hurts…to talk"

"You had a tube down your throat during surgery. They took it out a few hours ago, when you started doing well. But you don't have to talk—"

"Did…you…see tube?"

"I…I did. I saw all the tubes."

Josh looked into her eyes, but didn't speak. She remained strong, and stroked his cheek.

"I'm…tired."

"Then sleep. Sleep."

"Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you that."

"Talk to me."

"Hmm?"

"Talk…about…what…ever…just want…to hear…your…voice."

Donna took a deep breath. His eyes were closed again. She sighed, and settled back into the chair. It didn't matter to her that they'd been talking for less than five minutes. He'd been awake and talking to her.

"Just talk, huh? Do you realize what a scary direction that is? You're telling me that I should just talk and talk. Usually you think I talk too much. Let's see…let's see…we'll start with endearing… Now you know, I'm the youngest in my family, oldest is my sister Julie, then 3 years later my brother Robbie, 3 years later my sister Gabby, 4 years later my sister Nina, then finally 4 years later, me. Now, my father is Irish, but his family has been in the country for several generations. My mom was born here too, but her parents moved over only five years before she was born. Her older siblings were all born in Italy."

"My mom is very proud of her Italian heritage, and is very sad that none of her children speak the language fluently. A fact that her sister loves to chastise her about…'Carmella, what do you mean your children don't speak Italian? You're not proud of who you are?' She used to get this every time we saw her. Zia Lucia would ask us something in Italian, and none of us could answer her. She huff and puff to mom."

"The only thing my mom did right was name us properly. Now, I know you're thinking: Julie? Robbie? Gabby? Nina? You know, my real name is Donnatella, even though I go by Donna, and all of sisters and my brother have a similar naming scheme. Julie is Guiliana. Robbie is Roberto. Gabby is Gabriella. And Nina is Giovanina. The Midwestern Moss kids and their crazy Italian names. Only Robbie and Gabby look like mom. They've got the dark hair, and eyes. Julie, Nina, and I are blond like dad, with lighter eyes. See how crazy my family is?"

"Crazy…'course…"

"You're awake," Donna laughed, standing up.

"Sort of."

"Sleep. Sleep, Josh. You'll have plenty of time to actually listen to my stories, while you recover."

She ran her hand through his hair, and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep."

"Mmm…"

"Just drift off."

"Keep…talking…" He closed his eyes again.

Donna smiled, and squeezed his hand. "Once, when I was five…"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (2?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Okay, sequel it is.

Josh blinked awake, and looked at the unfamiliar ceiling for a moment. After a second it clicked. Hospital. With some effort, he moved his head slightly, to look at the machines beeping off to his right. His throat was dry, but overall he wasn't feeling much pain. He must be on some strong pain meds. His body felt heavy, a dull ache. The previous day had been a haze, but he recalled hearing something about having been in surgery for 14 hours. He expected more pain than this.

His brief forays into consciousness had been surreal. A bright light leading to the President and Leo. The President at his side in a bathrobe. Donna telling him about her exploits as lemonade entrepreneur at age 5. Donna…

Donna. All of the last few times he'd woken up, she'd been there. Was she still there? He squeezed his left hand lightly. Yup, there was still a hand there. Josh struggled to roll his head all the way to the other side. Donna was sitting in the chair, her left hand still threaded through his, and she was using her right arm propped on his bed rail as a pillow. He couldn't see her face, just a mass of blonde hair, and a light purple sweater.

"Mr. Lyman. Good morning!" a large, jolly nurse proclaimed, walking into his room. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Pretty good…throat's dry."

"Let me get you some water, honey."

She stepped out quickly, and returned with a plastic cup full of water. She tilted it to his lips, and he took a sip.

"Not too much now. After rounds, we'll see what you can have."

Josh nodded.

"I'm Kendra. I'm your morning nurse. You need anything else, you press this button."

She pointed to the clicker by his right hand.

"Now, I have to get you ready for rounds. Get ready to change the bandage, draw some blood. Do you want to wake up your lady, or you want me to do it?"

His lady? "Do you have…to wake…her?"

Kendra smiled. "I'm sorry, but I do. She's layin' attached to the side where I need to be, Mr. Lyman—"

"Josh."

"Josh. I'm sorry by she's gonna have to move."

"Could you…just push her…back in the chair?"

"You really don't wanna wake her."

"Not if we can…"

"I'll try."

Josh released Donna's hand, and Kendra gently pulled on her shoulders, setting her back in the chair. Donna stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"She's out cold."

"She's been…here…all night."

"Visitor's log says she's been here since 3 o'clock yesterday."

"Wow."

"She's worried about you."

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Donna."

"How long she been with you?"

It would take too much effort to explain the truth right now. "Two years."

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, she is." He watched her for a moment. She was especially beautiful when she was asleep. He hadn't watched her sleep in a long time.

Kendra worked at his right side. "She came in with the President yesterday. The afternoon girl was giving her a hard time about getting in."

"Really?"

"Family only for now. Of course that don't apply to t he President, or –what was his name—Leo?"

"But…they tried to…keep Donna out?"

"She got in before you really started waking up. The President pulled some strings," she laughed.

"Good." Family only. Donna felt like family to him.

"I hear Dr. Melvin next door. He'll be in here in a moment. He's gonna take a look at your incision, and tell us what the course of action is for the rest of the day."

Josh nodded. Kendra carefully labeled a few vials of blood.

"Did you …just take that?"

"Yeah."

"How come… I didn't…feel it?"

"I just drew it from your IV."

"Just like that? While we were talking?"

"Just like that."

"I hate needles. And blood. I'm glad…I didn't…know."

Kendra laughed, as the door opened. "Good morning, Dr. Melvin."

"Kendra. Mr. Lyman! How are you feeling today?"

"I'm…okay…"

Dr. Melvin paged through his chart. "This all looks pretty good, considering what you've been through. BP's good. No temp. O2 sat is good. You been in and out of sleep all night?"

"I woke up…a few…times."

"Still hard to talk?"

"A little…throat's still a little dry."

"Well, we'll get you some fluid after this little check up. Breakfast will be liquid, because you've got some hard work ahead of you before lunch. If you feel up to solids at lunch, you can have them. Your call. Who's the young woman?" Dr. Melvin grinned.

"That's his lady."

"That's Donna."

"Has she been here long?"

"She's been here…since…3pm, you said?"

Kendra nodded.

"Kendra, after we're done here could you find a blanket for Mr. Lyman's lady friend? She's sitting in the hard plastic chair, it's the least we can do."

"Certainly."

He pulled gently and removed the bandage on Josh's left side. He leaned in close to examine the incision. Donna stirred in the chair, and sat forward, a little disoriented at all the people in the room.

"Hello, sleepy head," Kendra smiled.

"Donna?" Josh struggled to see past Dr. Melvin.

"Hold on, hold on, you'll be able to see her in a second. This is looking good, Mr. Lyman. So, this morning, the first order of business is a chest x-ray. We want to make sure this chest tube is still where it belongs—"

"Chest tube?" Donna asked, in spite of herself. She stood.

"A chest tube drains fluid from the pleural space. It's a standard after a procedure like Mr. Lyman's."

"Okay."

Donna started to step closer, but Kendra held her back.

Dr. Melvin continued, "We take an x-ray each day its in to make sure its still exactly where it needs to be."

Donna nodded.

"Am I on a lot of pain medication?"

Dr. Melvin laughed softly. "Yes, yesterday's main focus was keeping you stable and calm, which meant obliterating the pain almost completely. We are going to decrease those levels today. You need to be able to feel what you're doing for today's breathing exercises. I'm not going to lie: it won't be pleasant, but its an essential part of your recovery."

"Breathing exercises?"

"You're having a hard time getting a full breath, right? Makes it hard to talk a full sentence?"

Josh nodded.

"Is that normal?" Donna asked locking eyes with Josh.

"It is. This morning's exercises will include some vigorous coughing, and some deep breathing. You'll be doing breathing exercises every hour you're awake, Mr. Lyman."

"Oh."

"At first, it will be difficult, but it will get easier."

He made a few notes in Josh's chart. "Thank you all."

He stepped out of the room, and Kendra moved to where he had stood beside Josh's open bandage.

"Time to change this. Honey, could you step outside?"

Donna hesitated, but nodded, and began to move.

"No, stay!"

"You're sure, Mr. Lyman?"

He nodded.

"Can you handle this, honey? If you're squeamish—"

"I'm not squeamish."

"Okay, then. Go stand on his other side. Make sure he stays looking at you, because he says he is squeamish."

"He is."

Donna looked into Josh's eyes again, and grabbed his hand.

"If you want to look, go ahead. Really."

Donna steeled herself, and ventured a look at Josh's wound. It was a large incision, spanning most of his chest. There was smaller wound to the side of the large one. The bullet wound.

Kendra worked smoothly, and quickly, and was done in a matter of minutes. "All right now. I'll leave you two kids alone for a few minutes. Josh, your breakfast will be in shortly, then we're taking you to x-ray." She adjusted the computer on the IV pump, and headed out of the room.

"Thank you," Donna called.

"Yeah…uh…thank you."

"Glad to see you're back to your usual self."

Josh smiled softly. "Getting there."

Donna ran her hand through his hair. "I think she just turned down your pain meds."

"It's gonna…be a hard…day."

"Yeah."

"You're…staying…right?"

"Or course I'll stay."

Josh squeezed her hand.

"Your mom will be here later."

"When's…she coming?"

"She'll be here around 5. Leo's sending a car. I think he's going to meet her himself."

"Who…who…told her?"

"I did. She'd seen the news already."

"I'm sorry."

"She's strong, Josh…" Donna turned away.

"She's had to…learn to be…Donna? What's wrong?"

"She's stronger than I was," Donna answered softly.

"Come here."

Donna blinked rapidly to get rid of the wetness in her eyes, and turned to face him. He squeezed her hand.

"You're strong. Very strong. How bad is it?"

"Josh, it…"

"You don't…have to lie. You…didn't…flinch…but…"

"It's not bad, Josh."

"Don't lie."

"Josh, it's a long incision, yes. But they did a good job. It was clean, and not nearly as hard to look at as I expected. Honest."

"You won't… lie to me?"

"Of course not."

"I want to know…I may…not want to see…but I want to…know."

"I'll be here, and I'll be honest."

Josh pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (3?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Okay, sequel it is.

"He still asleep?"

"Yeah…"

Kendra strode over to Josh's bedside. "He really sleeping, or pretending?"

"I'm pretty sure he's really out."

"The coughing's tough on them, but we gotta do it. Today's the toughest. It'll get easier, as he exercises his lung capacity."

"Are they usually as…"

"Obstinate?"

"Right."

"Usually. You have some who are really determined, and others who don't do well with pain, and well, biology. He's squeamish, so he's freaking out and giving up."

"What happens if he continues to give up?"

"It slows his recovery. Usually they get sick of the pain of not being able to take a full breath, and give in."

Kendra took some readings off the various monitors, and recorded them in Josh's chart.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. If he's not up then, I'm going to wake him. If he wakes up and for some reason," she looks at Donna pointedly, "wants to try again, he can. Just follow the same procedure we were using."

Donna nodded, and Kendra left the room. Donna stood from her chair, and moved closer to Josh's bed, running her hands through his hair.

"Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn. I know you don't want to go through that again, but you know, you know that Kendra's not going to give up on you about this. And I'm not either. You're going to do your coughing, and your breathing exercises. You just have to get through today's. After today, its not as hard. Unless you refuse to do it. Then it's gonna be tough until you finally do, Josh. And I don't want to see you in pain."

She took his hand in hers, and squeezed tightly. Josh opened his eyes and looked at her.

"This…sucks." His voice was raspier than it had been the night before, after his exertion earlier.

Donna smiled softly. "It'll get easier."

"That's…what…you're…both…say…ing."

"So you were awake?"

"Only…little…while."

"Your voice is getting worse."

"Yeah."

"Was…better…before..cough…ing."

"You got the crap half way up, it got stuck there when you gave up."

"You…think?"

"You're coughing to clear your lungs. You were coughing for a while, before you quit—"

"Before…I…threw up…second…time."

"I know that was hard, but Josh, please. Please try again without giving us a hard time. You don't want to slow down your recovery."

Josh looked at her pleading eyes, and gave a sort of sigh. He couldn't take in much of a breath, so it was just a short exhale. "Okay…get…Kendra?"

"She said we could start without her."

"Good."

"Good?"

"She…was…mean."

"It's her job to make you do things you don't want to."

"Your…job…too. You're…not…mean."

Donna laughed. "Oh no? I'll have to write that down, to bring it out as proof next time you say I am."

Josh smiled halfway, just enough to show a dimple. "What…first?"

"First, we're going to raise your bed up, so you can sit up straight."

"Slow."

"Right. Slowly, so you don't get dizzy again."

Josh pushed slowly on the button to raise the head of his bed. " 'Kay"

"Now, here's the extra pillow, hold it…here."

Donna placed the pillow over his wound.

"This's…silly."

"It provides support. Now you're going to take a breath in through your nose, hug the pillow, and cough twice."

"You…should…have…the…basin…ready."

"Getting it."

She grabbed the new pink plastic basin, and placed it on his lap

"Can…you…hold it…closer?."

Donna nodded and lifted the basin to his chest level. "Ready?"

Josh nodded tentatively.

"Breathe in…hug…cough."

Josh did as he was told, wincing as he began to cough.

"You can do it. Come on. Good job."

Josh spit into the basin, and leaned back against the bed.

"Good start."

Josh scoffed. "Nauseous…already."

"I know, I know. Get it over with?"

Josh nodded, and sat up again.

"Breathe…hug…cough."

Josh coughed violently, and spit out a large chunk of phlegm.

"Good!"

Josh heaved slightly, but Donna was almost certain that there was nothing left in his stomach to expel. She rubbed his back with her free hand.

"There you go!"

"Ugh…"

"You're doing great."

"New basin?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't look…at that."

Donna nodded, and grabbed the other, littler basin. "One more good cough. Just like that one."

Josh scrubbed his face with his hand, and sat straight up again.

"Breathe….hug…cough."

Josh complied and delivered two strong coughs, spitting into the basin. He leaned forward, head bowed, and took a deep breath.

"Those last few breaths were much better," Donna complimented, as she whisked away the basin. She dumped it in the other one, and rinsed it out, bringing it back.

"I feel like shit."

"I know, honey." Donna had been resisting calling him that, even though his current state led it to the tip of her tongue repeatedly. She couldn't help herself this time. He remained curled over, leaning on his extra pillow, and she stroked his back. She steadied one hand on his back. "Take a deep breath."

He did, inhaling deeply against her hand. "Rub again."

She smiled, and did as he asked. "You're breathing a lot better, it seems. How does that feel?"

"Better. I can take a full breath."

"Good. Excellent, Josh. The sick feeling is going to go away."

He sat up slowly. "I hope so."

"Thank you for trying."

Josh reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing hard. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Kendra broke the moment, striding into the room. "How are we doing?"

"Three coughs, two were really good."

"Where's the basin?"

"Over there."

"Good. We just like to monitor how much he gets out."

"I'm tired."

"I know, darling," Kendra smiled. "One more task first. Meet your new friend."

She produced a large plastic device.

"Looks like a bong."

"Well, you pretend its anything you want it to be, as long as you use it."

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"This, kids, is called the incentive spirometer. Using this is what's gonna keep you from having to cough bad like that. 10 times, every hour."

"What!"

"You don't even know what you have to do yet, Mr. Lyman."

Donna laughed. "How does it work?"

"I see how it is. I explain it to your lady. She makes you do it."

"Pretty much," Josh grinned.

"You have dimples. I hope to see more of that smile. Now, the incentive spirometer. See this little yellow piece?"

Josh and Donna both nodded.

"That's your goal. Let's do it all together. Put the mouthpiece in your mouth. You're gonna take a deep breath, hold it while I count to five, then exhale, slowly. The yellow is the goal. Don't be too disappointed if you can't get it at first."

Josh nodded, and inhaled deeply.

"One…two…three…four…five. Good, exhale."

Kendra recorded the number, Josh got the device to.

"That's not so bad."

"I'm glad you think so. Nine more times, then cough—"

"More coughing?"

"If you'd let me finish, I was going to say that these shouldn't be phlegmy coughs if you finished it right the last time."

"Okay…"

"Now, Donna, if you could write down the number like I just did when he finishes this. I'm gonna go check on Mr. Martin next door. Liquids for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Liquids then."

"I—"

"It'll be here in an hour."

Josh sighed as Kendra left the room.

"Stop scowling."

"She doesn't listen to me."

"Josh…you know you sound silly, right?"

"Why?"

"You have to get a lunch, whether you want it or not. And by then, you might feel up to eating some."

"Ugh."

"Come on, lets finish this, so you can sleep."

Josh took the device in his hands, and repeated the actions as Kendra had instructed. Donna led him through it the proscribed nine times.

"Time to cough."

Donna held the basin for Josh, who coughed deeply, but didn't need to spit anything.

"See? That wasn't that bad."

"I'm so tired."

"You've been doing some hard work. Lay back."

He did as she instructed, while she pressed the button to lower the bed again. She kissed his foreheard.

"Stay till I fall asleep."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You should eat."

"I—"

"You need to eat. I'll be asleep."

"You're sure you don't need me?"

"Donna—I need you to take care of yourself…so that when I really need you…you're here."

Donna smiled, and brushed his hair away from his forehead as he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (4?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: I wasn't intending to write tonight…but my muse came out.

Josh sat up and looked around his room. It hadn't exactly been the most restful sleep. Now that he was no longer sedated to complete exhaustion, his mind was racing and he couldn't stay asleep. Donna was curled up in her chair, awkwardly. Her knees were curled underneath her, and the thin hospital blanket was pulled up to her neck. As he watched her, in the corner of his eye, he spied the incentive spirometer. Well, that hadn't been so bad. He pulled the small machine on to his lap. He could do this himself.

Deep breath. Five, four, three, two, one. Nowhere near the yellow mark. Again. A little closer. Again. Just underneath.

"You trying all by yourself?" Kendra asked, walking over to his IV. "How's the pain?"

"Enh."

"Scale of 1 to 10. 10's the worst."

"Uh….4 or 5. It's not terrible, but I could do with less."

"Uh huh. Dr. Melvin's pleased that you did your coughing today. This button here is for you to press if you need more pain medication."

"Has that been there the whole time?"

"It has."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"Because I just set up the machine to respond to that button, that's why."

"Oh."

"We weren't trying to trick you."

"Did she go eat?"

"She left for a little while. I have no way of knowing if she ate."

"She needs to eat."

"You need to eat too."

"I'm not hungry."

"You can't have it both ways, Mr. Lyman."

"She didn't just have 14 hours—"

"Doesn't change the fact that she hasn't eaten in as long as you."

"I'm worried about her."

"I'll tell you what. You drink some of your lunch, I'll bring an extra tray for Donna."

"That would be great."

"Now finish those breathing exercises. How're you doin'?"

"Close. But not quite there."

"Keep trying."

She left the room, Josh picked up the incentive spirometer again. He sat up really straight. Deep breath, in, in, in…yellow mark! In his excitement at hitting the yellow mark, Josh forgot to hold the inhale.

"Donna! Donna!"

Donna awoke with a start, and jumped to her feet.

"What! What's wrong?"

"Shhh…calm down, calm down. Nothing's wrong."

"Okay…"

"I did it!"

"What, what did you do?" Donna wiped the sleep away from her eyes.

Josh grinned. "I got the yellow."

Donna perked up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Show me."

Josh picked up the machine, and took a deep breath.

"Five, four, three, two, one. You did it!"

"I told you."

Donna leaned in and kissed his forehead quickly. "How many is that?"

"Two that've hit the yellow. I've done five total."

"That's great!"

Josh grinned, and looked up at her. She seemed so proud of him.

"Come on, again."

So much for reverence. Josh completed his last five, hitting the goal 3 times.

"Those last two seemed harder."

"This is a quite a workout for you."

"Yeah…"

"You got half. That's great."

Josh nodded. "Now I have to cough?"

Donna nodded, and grabbed the basin.

"Hopefully I won't need that."

He held the pillow over his incision, and coughed deeply twice.

"Still clear."

"Yeah."

"You think you can eat some?"

"We'll see. Did you eat earlier?"

"I left the room. Ask Kendra."

"That's wasn't my question, and I already asked Kendra. She confirmed you left for a few minutes. Why didn't you eat?"

"Josh…"

"I didn't want to be gone too long…"

She turned away. Josh sat back up straight, and grabbed her arm, pulling her to sit on the end of his bed.

"Scoot back."

"I can't sit on your bed."

"Yes, you can."

"Kendra will kick my ass."

"Just for a little while."

"Why?"

"I want you to tell me why you couldn't leave while I was asleep."

"Josh…" She pulled away, but just held tight onto her arm.

"Kendra's bringing a tray for you."

"I—"

"I have to eat a bit first. If I'm good, you get a tray."

"Oh jeez."

"She's tough."

"No kidding."

"She means well."

"I know…"

"Later, when my mom gets here, can you go pick up some things for me?"

"You want me to lea?—"

"Donna! I don't want you to leave. I know you won't leave unless someone else is here. But there are some things I would like to have. Mom will be here. Let her get settled in with me, then take a quick trip. Go home and get yourself cleaned up. Then take my key, and go to my apartment. I'm gonna make you a list of what I want."

"I suppose I should be glad that you're ordering me around again. Back to yourself."

"For now."

"Are you concerned?"

"Well, today wasn't easy. And even though I'm doing better…I…I don't know. It's really frustrating to not be in control."

"I know. You're doing a great job. You'll hit these obstacles, and get past them."

Donna sat back against Josh's pillow, beside him. She took his hand. They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm not sure where my things are. Kendra said they were here somewhere—"

"Your keys and wallet."

"Yeah."

"They…uh…Sam said, that they…they cut your clothes off you."

Josh turned to face her. She had turned away with him, staring off at the steady beeping of the EKG.

"Hey…hey…look at me."

Donna shook her head.

"What's wrong? Donna, Donna, please don't cry…did you see me in the emergency room?"

Donna shook her head again.

"Calm down…"

"I—I just don't want to think about it---I wasn't sure if you knew…"

"It makes sense."

Donna turned back to him, and buried her head on his shoulder.

Josh sighed. "I wish I could wrap my arm around you right now, but I can't lift my left arm that far."

Donna smiled. "I'm fine here."

Josh stroked her hand lightly with his thumb. "You should make a copy of my key when you take it."

"Yeah?"

"I figure you're going to be around a lot…"

"I'll make a copy."

"Take a few bucks out—"

"I can afford a dollar twenty-five to copy a key."

"Okay, okay. I offered."

"Thank you."

"Copy the key."

"You're sure?"

"Donna, thinking about it, I'm surprised I haven't already made you a copy. I send you to my apartment often enough…"

"You two look comfy," Kendra came into the room carrying two trays of food.

"As comfortable as possible."

"You've got quite a sense of humor."

"He tries."

"Hey!"

"You seem to be feeling better."

"Until your next form of torture."

"Well, there's no more torture before lunch. Eat up."

"Mmm….broth…jello…and tea."

"Looks good, Mr. Lyman."

"Ha."

"Eat."

"Are you really going to withhold Donna's food?"

"No."

"Then what's my incentive?"

Kendra laughed and shook her head as she walked away. "Because I know that if you don't eat, she won't either…"

Josh looked to Donna, who was smiling at him expectantly.

"She's figured your role out quickly."

"Eat your lunch."

"I am, I am."

Josh picked up his spoon, and took a sip of his broth.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (5?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N:

"I said, I'm not hungry."

"Please eat your broth."

"Mom. No. I'm not hungry."

"Please, Joshua."

"I'm not hungry."

"You've only had 4 spoonfuls."

"It's gross."

"You've gotta try to eat more than that. You need to eat to get better."

"I'm tired."

She reached across his tray and picked up the spoon. Dipping it into the soup, she then brought it to his mouth, which he refused to open.

"Please, honey. Just a little. I don't want to see you waste away."

"Mom!"

"I just love you," she managed, turning away.

Now she was crying and Josh felt bad, but he still wasn't remotely hungry. He grudgingly reached for his tea. It had been sitting on the tray table for so long that it was now cold. Josh took a sip, and spit it back into the mug.

"I just had some tea, mom."

She turned to face him, with her eyes puffy and red.

"Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, honey. I just…It's hard to see you like this."

Josh looked at her awkwardly.

"Do you need anything?"

"Nah…I'm gonna sleep for a while."

Josh closed his eyes. Rita Lyman sat in the visitor's chair just watching her son sleep, the beeping of the monitors the only noise in the room. Sometime later, a nurse came into the room. Rita stood up.

"Hi, I'm Josh's mom."

"Lucy."

"How is he doing, recovery-wise? He hasn't told me much, and he didn't eat much, and I'm just worried."

"I just came on for the night shift, but let's look at his chart."

Lucy grabbed the clipboard. "He accomplished his first breathing exercises today on the second time around. That's pretty good. It made him sick the first time. Kendra's notes say that he ate his whole lunch, but ended up getting sick during the afternoon, after a coughing fit. Probably why he didn't want to eat…" Lucy looked around the room. "Did his girlfriend go home when you got here?"

"His?...Oh…no…well, yes. She went back to his apartment to get him some things he wanted, and to get a little bit of rest. She'll be back later. What's in there that makes you ask?"

Lucy laughed. "Well, Kendra's notes to me say, and I quote, 'if you give him a task he doesn't want to do, make sure his girlfriend hears it. He might refuse for you, but she'll make him do it later'. I had quite the chuckle about that."

Rita smiled. "I should have known."

"I haven't met her yet."

"She's always had a way with him."

"How long have they been together?"

Rita had no idea how to answer that question. Were they actually together? "I honestly don't know. They work together. They've worked together for 2 years now."

Lucy smiled, and walked over to Josh's bedside. She took his temperature and read his blood pressure from the arterial line in his right arm. "His vitals are looking good."

"Thank God."

"Lung capacity is getting better, though I imagine it will be a little tough first thing in the morning. It all depends on how much he sleeps through the night. Ironically, the more he sleeps, the more difficult its going to be to keep his lungs clear. If he's up during the night, and can do his breathing exercises, his lungs will stay clear."

"That is ironic."

The door opened and Donna came barreling through carrying a large duffel bag.

"Hello, honey."

"Hi." She deposited the bag on the floor by the chair, and walked over to Josh's side. "How long's he been asleep?"

"Only about 10 minutes."

"Did he eat?"

"No…I couldn't get him to."

Donna shook her head. "That was the battle of the afternoon too." She turned to the nurse. "Hi, I'm Donna. Are you on for the evening? I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Lucy. I'll be here all night."

"Great. Could we get another cup of hot water for tea? Is it okay if he has a tea from home?"

"That should be fine. Dr. Melvin wants to keep him on fluids till at least rounds tomorrow morning, but as long as its—"

"Decaf ginger tea. I thought it might settle his stomach."

"That should be fine. I'll go get the water."

"Does he actually drink ginger tea?"

"We'll see. I think he's had it at my house before. I have a big tin full of different flavors. Not much in terms of nutrients, but at this point, he needs fluids."

"He had a rough day?"

"Yeah…" Donna stroked his forehead gently. "Dr. Melvin said it would be. That was the first thing he said this morning."

"From what Lucy was telling me, he ended up doing what was expected, after a few tries at least."

Donna nodded, not taking her eyes off of Josh. "He did a great job. Poor thing was nauseous almost all day, but he tried. He did it if I asked."

"Lucy said that too."

"She said that? How did she know?"

"It was in the chart. Apparently the other nurse wrote it in as the preferred way of getting him to do things."

Donna laughed softly, and looked at the older woman. She looked worn and tired. "How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm…" she looked at Donna, who was still looking at her, but had grabbed Josh's hand. There was no sense in a false bravado for her sake. "This is hard for me, Donna. Very hard."

Donna nodded. "Yeah…I can't even imagine…"

"Yes, you can…you…care about him too."

"I do…but, I…I've…I've never lost anyone. That's got to make it worse." Donna turned back to Josh, unsure if continuing was wise.

"It's never easy to watch someone you love in a lot of pain."

"No…" Donna stroked Josh's hand with her thumb. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"I think I might go back to my hotel then…"

"Go get some sleep. Don't worry, I'll be here."

"And I really appreciate that. I think I could use the rest…steel myself for tomorrow."

Donna smiled. "How are you planning on getting to your hotel?"

"Leo told me to call, anytime tonight, and he'd ask his driver to take me."

"Good."

"I'll be back probably around 9 or 10 tomorrow morning. Is there anything you want when I come?"

Donna shrugged.

"I'll bring you breakfast."

"Sure. I think at some point tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to go to Josh's again, and continue to get it ready for when he comes home."

"It's that messy?"

"It's beyond that messy."

"Well, I want to help with that too. You'll have to tell me what I can do."

"I'll make a list of what we need to accomplish tomorrow."

"Great. And honey, thank you so much for being here for him."

Donna smiled. Rita gave her a big hug, and then kissed her son on the forehead. As Rita left, Lucy brought in the mug of hot water, which Donna took and deposited the tea bag in to steep. She pulled the visitor's chair closer, extracted a pillow from the duffel bag, and sat down, before re-grasping Josh's hand.

"Hey."

"Oh, you're up."

"I'm up. Where's mom?"

"She went back to her hotel for the night."

"I scared her away."

"Josh!"

"I did."

"She's having a hard time with this all—"

"I know. She was driving me nuts though."

"Yeah?"

"Lay back in rest. Don't lean like that. Eat. Eat. Eat. She tried to feed me like I was a little kid."

"Airplane?"

"Yes!"

"She's just worried, Josh."

"You're worried too, and aren't driving me nuts."

"You listen to me for some reason."

"You trick me into doing what I'm supposed to—"

"I trick you?"

"You make me think…that I want to do what I'm supposed to. How do you do that?"

"I can't reveal my secrets."

"Why not?"

"Then they wouldn't work."

"What's the smell?"

"Your tea."

"My tea was cold…when I tried to drink it…after mom guilted me by crying."

"This is new tea."

"Smells different. What kind of weird tea…did they bring this time?"

Donna laughed. "This is from my tin at home."

"Really? They let you smuggle—"

"It's tea, Josh."

"What kind?"

"Ginger."

"Ginger?"

"You like ginger."

"But in tea?"

"It's great in tea. Ginger calms your stomach."

"And we know I need that."

"How are you feeling?"

Josh shrugged. "I'm tired, but I can't stay asleep."

"Did you do your exercises at all while your mom was here?"

"I tried once,…and she was freaking out when I started to cough. When she got nervous, I stopped. I felt like shit anyways."

"Well, we should do that before you have the tea."

He looked up at her disdainfully.

"You have to. I suggest before you have a beverage—"

"Now is fine."

"Okay, then. Pillow?"

He held it up.

"Your incentive spir—"

"Here."

"Okay then."

"Basin."

"Basin. Ready now?"

"Let's get this over with."

"Breathing, then tea, then trying to get some sleep."

"What time is it?"

"It's about 7:30."

"It seems so much later."

"It's been a long day for you."

"Yeah."

"Wait, what time did dinner come?"

"6:00. Yes, you spent that long ignoring your dinner."

"Will you just talk to me again later?"

"You want more tales of Donna as a child?" she grinned.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, yeah I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (6?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: I created an archive of all of my stories, including the full version of "Path". Find it at: http/aerial312. then Daddy caught me, just as I was about to re-wrap the present. He didn't say anything, but he gave me this look. Sort of a 'if you put that away now, I won't tell mom'. And for the rest of that Christmas season, I didn't open any other presents, until I was supposed to."

As Donna finished her story, she looked over at Josh. He was now sound asleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek, before settling back into the chair with her book. She glared at the clock. 11:30pm. She'd been talking for almost two hours straight. Every other time she tried to stop, he'd open his eyes and ask her to continue. So she did. She wasn't sure how much he'd actually heard, but she'd told him about begging for her first cat for her 6h birthday, her tomboy phase at 7, her oldest sister getting married when she was 9, and other exploits of her childhood. Donna doubted he'd heard much of it, but he wanted her to talk, and talk she did.

Donna pulled the itchy, rough-knit blanket up around her legs, and turned her attention to the large book. She'd been reading it since March, with the little free time she had. She just gotten caught up in it when a noise from Josh startled her. She dropped the book, without bothering to mark her page, as she stood up.

"Run! Run! Don't stay in there!" Josh yelled, thrashing around in the bed. "No! Noooo! Get out! Get out!"

"Shhh….shhh. It's okay honey." Donna stroked his forehead.

"Just get out of there! Run! Come on!" He kicked out his legs.

Donna caught his left arm, and tried to hold it down, to keep him from pulling on his wound. He struggled against her.

"Josh, Josh. Listen to me. Listen to me, swee—"

"You've got to get out of there! Joanie!—"

"Josh!" Donna grabbed his chin. "Wake up. Wake up."

"Just get out of there, Joanie! Jo—" He sat up straight, very quickly.

"Oww!" Josh was breathing very hard, but it seemed that the pain had startled him out of his nightmare.

Donna released his hand, and rubbed his back vigorously. "Okay, sweetie, okay. You're awake now. Calm down. Shhh…shhh…"

Josh began to cough violently. Donna turned and grabbed a basin, holding it in front of him. He leaned over suddenly, and threw up.

"It's okay…breathe…breathe…"

The nurse poked into the room. "Is everything okay?"

"He had a nightmare. He woke up startled and started to cough, and that made him sick," she handed over the basin. "I think he's okay now."

"I'd like to look at his incision."

"Could I have five minutes to talk to him?"

"How's three?"

"It'll do."

Donna nodded, and turned her attention back to Josh, who was still sitting up, breathing heavily. She ran her hand up and down his back for a few moments before saying anything.

"Why don't you lay back--?"

"No."

Josh remained hunched over.

"Do you need the basin aga—?"

"No."

"Do you want me to get the nur—?"

"No…just stay."

"I'm here…I'm here," she spoke softly, as she stroked the side of his neck. "What do you need?"

"I…I don't know."

"You were having a nightmare."

"Yeah…"

"Do you remember it?"

"It was the fire, wasn't it?"

"It was."

"Why the fire? You'd think that this would make me stop having nightmares about the fire!"

Donna lowered the rail on his bed, and sat beside him, facing him. "Do you have nightmares about the fire a lot?" She knew he did, after all the time she spent sharing a bed with him on the campaign trail, she just wanted to keep him talking.

He nodded. "Once or twice a week. Sometimes more."

"When?"

"When its close to the anniversary. When Mom mentions it. When something vio—"

"And you were shot, so—"

"But why not nightmares about getting shot?"

"Josh—I don't know, honey."

"You'd think I'd be reliving the shooting—"

"Do you actually remember the shooting?"

Josh looked up at her. "No, not really. Do you think that's it?"

"I can only guess."

"It's so frustrating. I'm left here drenched with sweat, I threw up, I probably pulled some stitches—"

"Yeah, the nurse is coming back any time now."

"I end up all tense, and there's no chance I'll get any sleep tonight—"

"They can give you something for that. Like they did last night."

"I don't want to be drugged," Josh sighed, and tipped to his left to lean his head on Donna's shoulder.

She pulled him as close to her as she could. He wrapped his arms around her waist while nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. Donna sighed. It was nice to just hold him, even if he was upset. The door opened and the nurse came in.

"How are we doing, Mr. Lyman?" She set about prepping the supplies she needed to change his bandage.

"Enh."

"Bad nightmare?"

"Mmm."

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to let go now. I need to take a look at this incision."

Donna started to move away, and Josh pulled her back to him, kissing her lips quickly before releasing her. Donna felt herself blushing, as she crossed to the other side of his bed to allow the nurse to access his left side.

"Oh, if you could just step out for 10 minutes or so—"

"No," Josh declared.

"This can be upse—"

"I've sat through this several times already."

"You have?"

"I can deal with it. Kendra found that I was good for keeping him distracted."

Lucy laughed, and began to open Josh's hospital gown. "Wow, you're all sweaty, Mr.Lyman. We should change your gown."

"When can I start wearing real pajamas?"

"Sometime after you move downstairs to a regular room. You can't wear regular pajamas while you've got the chest tube and the catheter—"

"How much longer do I have the catheter?"

"Is it causing you pain or discomfort?"

"It's just weird…I'd like to be able to…wear underwear."

Donna's blush deepened. She'd accidentally seen a lot more than Josh knew she had, while the nurses checked things while he slept.

"Well, it'll probably be in for another day or two. We want you to be comfortable standing before we let you try to urinate."

"Try?"

"Well, Mr. Lyman, sometimes after surgery it can be difficult—"

"Great," Josh growled.

Donna ran her hands through his hair. "You'll be fine."

"The incision isn't looking too bad, Mr. Lyman. Two of the stitches have stretched some. I'll have Dr. Melvin look at it during rounds, but I'm not concerned. Let's get you changed."

Donna looked nervously down at Josh, but he was looking toward the nurse.

Lucy opened a closet, and pulled out a new hospital gown. "Now, Mr. Lyman, can you sit up for me?"

Josh complied, with some effort.

"Donna, could you pull his arm out of the sleeve on the side?"

Donna complied, and soon Josh was sitting bare-chested in front of them.

"Mr. Lyman, do you want new sheets?"

"Nah, that's probably complicated. These are fine."

"Okay."

Another nurse opened the door quickly. "Lucy, code blue in 425, we need you."

"Excuse me. Feel free to finish this without me," Lucy called, as she crossed the doorway. "Just be gentle."

The door closed, and Donna watched Josh for a moment, before grabbing the towel that Lucy had left on the tray table. She gently blotted around his new bandage, and finished drying his chest. Josh leaned forward so that she could dry his back. She completed that, and put the towel back down. Josh looked up at her hesitantly.

"We could wait until she comes back, if you're more comfortable."

Josh shook his head. "You can do it."

"Yeah?"

He nodded.

"Okay…okay—"

"Donna, if you don't want to, don't feel like you have to—"

"No, its okay. This is just a little weird."

"Yeah."

"But we can do this as modestly as possible."

Josh laughed. "That's going to be more difficult than you think…this gown's all I've got on."

Donna blushed furiously. "I…uh…earlier…I…when Kendra was checking…I…uh—"

"You saw--?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Like you said, modesty's hard."

"And they all think that we're—"

"Right, so doing something like that in front of me—"

"Perfectly fine."

"This is awkward."

"If you're uncomfortable—"

"No…no…I'm not. I can't step out—"

"We need to keep up the illusion?"

"I…uh…I think…that I get to do—"

"--a lot more, because they think—"

"--that I'm your girlfriend."

"Right."

"Is that weird?"

Josh looked into her eyes. "Anything that gets you to stay…"

Donna smiled. "I think even your mom is confused."

Josh laughed softly, and squeezed Donna's hands. "Let's get this done. I have a feeling this won't be the last time…"

"Probably not."

"There's probably an awful lot I'm not going to be able to do at first. Things that are going to be awkward…If…if you ever feel too uncomfort—"

"I'll tell you."

"I just need to get used to having help…"

"You will. And as you get stronger, you'll start to do this all yourself again."

He squeezed lightly again, and released her hands. Donna lifted the new gown, and helped Josh put his right arm in, then moved over and repeated on the left.

"Now, take the towel, and…uh…dry—"

Josh took the towel, and complied. He nodded to Donna, and she put it away.

"Now, I'm going to pull the old gown away. Make sure the new one stays put."

"I will."

She did, then turned back to him. He squirmed a bit on the bed.

Uh…Donna…can you tuck it behind me a little? I'm covered in the front, but…"

Donna slid the gown underneath his bottom, and pulled the ends together at his back. "Let me just tie this." She finished, and looked down at Josh. "All done."

"Sit with me." He patted the bed beside him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Sit with me, and talk to me."

Donna raised the rail back up on his left side, and lowered the right one, sitting beside him. She didn't want to sit where she could bang into his wound. He grasped his hand in hers, as she leaned back against his pillow.

Donna smiled. "Talk, huh?"

"You were telling me something about sneaking a Christmas present…I didn't catch the end of that one."

"Well, Daddy caught me just as I was…"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (7?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: I created an archive of all of my stories, including the full version of "Path". Find it at: http/aerial312. Lyman, what's wrong?" You sound upset."

"I—"

"Is everything all right?"

"It's…okay. It's okay. When are you coming back?"

"I—I was going to clean a little while longer, but if you need me to come back ear—"

"Do you mind?"

"No, no. Of course not."

"I just think…I should be the one there cleaning…he's better off with you here."

"Rough morning?"

"He's miserable, and I—I have a hard time with him in pain, and he sees it, and stops trying anything that might hurt."

"Which is everything."

"Right. And as much as I have a hard time watching…I know…I know that he needs to do those exercises, and—"

"It's okay, Mrs. Lyman. It's okay."

She took a deep breath. "So, he's asleep now—"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes…"

"Thank you, honey."

"Bye." Donna hung up, and put a stack of newspapers on the coffee table. She went quickly into the kitchen, and crossed off a few items on her to-do list. She grabbed her keys, and headed for the door.

Less than 10 minutes later, she arrived at the hospital. Mrs. Lyman was sitting in the dim room, in the visitor's chair, reading a book.

"You're gonna hurt your eyes."

"Oh—Donna!" She jumped to her feet. "Thank you so much."

"How long's he been out?"

"It's been over an hour now."

"He needs it. He didn't sleep well last night."

"Have you slept?"

"Some."

"Honey, try to get some rest while he's out…I hate leaving, but…I think I'm in the way—"

"You're not—"

"I can't steel myself like you can."

Donna took her hand, and squeezed it. "It's hard."

"Now, what can I do to help you out?"

"Well, there a list on the kitchen table—don't do any of the prep on his bedroom. I still have to move the bed out of the way—they said he'll need to have a hospital bed moved in at first."

"You shouldn't move it by yourself."

"It's fine."

"I'll call Leo, see if he can find some strong…people."

Donna smiled. "That would be nice. Now, do you know his address?"

"I do. Is it nice out?"

"Very."

"I think I might walk."

"Yeah? I walked. It's beautiful. Good for clearing your head. Do you know the way?"

"I do, as soon as I'm into Georgetown. From here, I'm not—"

"You want to walk up to the circle, and take a left. Not onto K street, which'll be first, but onto Pennsylvania Ave. Cross the bridge and you're in Georgetown."

"Sounds easy," Rita smiled, and crossed over to her sleeping son, kissing his cheek. She walked to the door. "If you need me to bring you anything, just call."

"I will."

"I'll come back with dinner. I'll phone before I come back to see what you're in the mood for."

"Thank you."

Donna watched the older woman leave, then took Josh's hand, and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep, sweetie. Sleep."

Usually in sleep was the only time Josh looked peaceful, but not today. Even in sleep, his face was lined with pain. With her free hand, Donna stroked his cheek. His expression softened slightly at her touch, but he didn't wake.

"There…there…calm…dream happy dreams…you're warm, I hope you don't have a fever…" she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"I can't tell…I'll have to ask Kendra…But that can wait…I'm not going anywhere…I'll be right here till you wake up…god, this is hard, Josh…your mom thinks I'm so much stronger…I'm not…I just hide it better…" Donna took a deep breath.

"Cause really, its not that I don't cry…I just don't cry while you're awake…or anyone's here…I need to….god…I need to help you!...And I don't know how…I'm doing my best...trying not to break….to make you think I'm brave, and strong, and all those things…and make you want to try hard…I …I don't know…it sounds silly…it's a lot of work, and its only the third day…and---I just want…you don't know how scared I was when I first…oh! Who the hell I am kidding, of course you do…Now you're scared, and I'm here…I'm here…" Donna wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Oh, I hope can't hear me! I sound like a babbling idiot…you like to hear me talk, I don't know why…" she kissed his cheek, and pressed her head into the nook between his neck and shoulder.

"I probably should be doing this…no, I know I shouldn't…I don't know anymore, Josh…it's like…that part of my brain that usually stops me…yes, stops me…isn't listening right now…and I'm glad it's not…I really hope you're not listening either…to what I'm saying, or…right now…now…I just need to be close…feel you're really still there…it reassuring…to…to just feel…your heartbeat…your steady breathing…" She sobbed softly.

"I'm gonna wake you," she sighed and stood up, wiping her eyes again. For a moment she stood watching him.

"You look peaceful now…I should shut up—"

"Don't" He didn't open his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"When you…moved." He opened his eyes.

"I've been rambling—"

"You've been…crying."

Donna took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine now…just needed to work through some thoughts."

"Mom cried…all morning."

"She's having a hard time."

"Where'd…she go?"

"To your apartment. To clean."

"To clean?"

"Yeah, that's what I was doing, getting it cleaned up, so its ready for you when you come home. She asked me to come back early. This is more than she can handle sometimes…"

"Not you?"

"You missed that explanation."

"Huh?"

"While you were sleeping. That's what I was rambling about."

"I didn't hear."

"I know."

"Tell me?"

"Pretty much, it's that I'm pretending to be strong, than she is."

"Don't…hold it in."

"I'm not…I just… control it. I obviously just let it all out."

"Yeah."

"I just want to help you get better, Josh. If that means steeling myself, to get you through something…that's what I'm gonna do."

Josh squeezed Donna's hand. "Thank…you."

Donna leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. As she pulled away, Josh tried to grab her with his right hand to keep her close, but got tangled on his IV, and got a handful of blonde hair.

"Sorry…"

Donna smiled.

"Stay close…for a…minute."

She leaned back in, and laid her head just past his wound, on the center of his chest, looking up at him. "This what you wanted?"

"Even better."

"You sound all congested."

"Thanks, Nurse Donna."

"That's what you get for letting me lay my ear on your chest."

"I suppose…its worth it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Josh ran his tethered hand through Donna's hair.

"Mmm…"

"Nice?"

"Nice."

"Good."

"You sound really congested. Have you done your breathing exercises at all?"

"Today? Yes."

"Since I left?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"I will."

"I know you will."

"How about lunch?"

"Haven't seen it."

"We should get you—"

"I'm not…hungry."

"No?"

"No."

"Did you—?"

"Throw up…breakfast? Yes."

"You've gotta try."

"I hate—"

"I know. Just a little."

Josh groaned in protest.

"I should get up."

"Yeah?"

"We've got a lot to do."

The door opened. "I see Sleeping Beauty's awake now," Kendra laughed, walking in.

Donna stood up slowly. "He is."

"And in a better mood?"

"I think so."

"We all know you listen to her, but you don't listen to your mama."

"I—"

"Your mama is having a rough time, and she doesn't know how to get you to do something she can't bear to watch. And, you're being a jerk."

"I wasn't…trying…to be."

"You sound terrible. You been doing your breathing exercises?"

"Not while mom was here."

"You're just holding up your recovery—"

"I know…Donna and I…are gonna…do them…we'll make up…for the one…I missed."

"And then lunch," Donna added.

"No lunch."

"Lunch."

"No."

"Okay, kids. I'll bring lunch. You two can fight about it after. Though, Josh, I have to say, I'm in your girlfriend's camp. You really need to give it a try."

"I've tried…I can't…keep it down."

"You'll start doing better. This afternoon, we also need to do leg exercises. The physical therapist will be coming later, and depending on how you're doing, might let you stand."

"Let me?"

"Make you."

"I…I don't know."

"So, unless you want to pass out, I suggest eating lunch. I'll be back in a minute."

She finished writing in his chart, and left the room.

"I'm not ready…to stand."

"Sure you are."

"But—"

"You have to think that you can do it, or you never will."

"You'll be here?"

"Of course."

Josh slowly began to raise the bed. "Where's the…thing?"

"The basin?"

"That too…I guess. The other…thing."

Donna grabbed basin and the spirometer, and handed them to Josh. He caught her hand, and pulled her towards him, kissing her cheek.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"You can do this. Say it."

Josh smirked. "I can do this. Here we go."

Donna smiled and rubbed his back as he set himself up.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (8?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: You all benefit from my boredom at work (I spent 6 hours following the script, prompting, during a stop/start rehearsal today)

"What the hell are those?"

"Mr. Lyman, these are your new compression stockings." Kendra adjusted the new garments.

"What…what do they do?"

"The rings blow up, in various orders, to stimulate your blood flow."

"Why do I need—"

"Your physical therapist ordered them."

"I did his leg exercises!"

"I know, honey, and he thought you put in a really great effort, but was unhappy with your circulation. You can't control that."

"Does this mean I don't get to stand today?"

"Now we're looking forward to it?"

"Yes."

"Let's talk expectations for a minute."

"Okay."

"Now, you've got a number of tubes: IV, chest tube, Foley. Your goal is to stand. You aren't walking anywhere."

Josh looked around as his tubes. "How…how does this work, with all of these?"

Kendra smiled. "We disconnect the EKG, and take off the O2 finger cuff. That's easy. Then we scoot your IV pole to the left side of the bed. The bags for your chest tube and Foley will stay where they are, clipped to the bed. Their tubes are long enough."

Josh nodded. "When can I try?"

"You've got PT again at 5."

"And its…?"

"Four. I'd like you to have dinner first."

"I just ate lunch—"

"Two hours ago. You did a good job. Let's try for more."

"Yeah, yeah."

"How long's Donna been asleep?"

"I don't know. She was awake when I fell asleep. She's exhausted."

"She's really good to you," Kendra smiled as she left.

"She's incredible."

Josh turned to watch Donna sleep in the visitor's chair. She had her legs curled beneath her, and her head tucked onto an awkwardly held pillow. He kind of wished that she's stayed perched on the bed beside him. She'd been reading the paper to him. He probably drifted off mid-sentence.

He was going to let her rest, he decided. She'd been so good to him all afternoon, and he was feeling so much better. He try the exercises on his own again.

Josh pushed the button to raise the head of his bed, and pulled his tray table closer. He grabbed the spirometer and the basin. Methodically, he did his breathing exercises ten times. He didn't even need the basin, his lungs were so clean.

Josh looked down at his feet. Those stockings were silly looking. Slowly, like the doctor had shown him, he concentrated on pointing and flexing his feet. Just like driving a car, had been the analogy.

"Easier this time?"

"Hey…" Josh turned to face her. "Sleep well?"

"Enh…" Donna shrugged.

"That chair can't be comfortable."

"It isn't." She stood, and moved to his side. "How's this going?"

"Better. You see these things?"

Donna smiled. "Hot."

Josh grinned, and swatted at her.

"That was a nice smile."

"Yeah?"

"First time I've seen your dimples since…"

"Yeah." He took her hand in his. "It's been a good afternoon."

"I'm glad you're feeling better now."

"You wanna help me with the other leg exercises?"

Donna nodded, and crossed to the end of the bed. "The slide your foot, lift the leg?"

"Yeah, the one that hurt."

"They're all gonna hurt at first. Your muscles are all confused."

"Confused?"

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

"Slide your foot back…good…is that as far as you can bend your knee?...good…now I'm gonna lift your foot up a few inches now…deep breath…up, slow, show…now point…flex…point…flex… good…exhale…and down, two, three, four…excellent. Other leg."

"It's not as bad with the deep breath," Josh commented as he began the process again.

"You're ready for it. The breath makes you think about it. Breathe…lifting…point and flex and point and flex…exhale, and down. Good."

"You're probably getting quite a show when you lift my leg up."

"Josh!"

"You are."

"We talked about this."

"Oh…"

"We acknowledged that it was going to happen, and—"

"We weren't really gonna talk about it."

"Right."

"Okay, then." Josh was grinning again.

"I suppose I should find it good that your arrogance is coming back."

"You love it."

"I do."

"Come here. Sit, and we'll watch TV until my dinner comes."

"Dinner and then standing?"

"Kendra's orders. Dinner first."

"I see," Donna smiled, as she climbed onto the bed on his right side. Josh held his tethered arm back, and she scooted into the place between his arm and his chest.

"There. Now TV."

"Not CNN—"

"Come on."

"Let's start with something else, so you don't get agitated—"

"I—"

"You will. And your concentration will be shot for the standing…"

"Fine." Josh tightened his grasp on Donna's shoulder. "How 'bout a baseball game?"

"I think that'll do…" Donna lay her head against his chest, and clicked the TV on.

"That was harder than I thought it would be," Josh grumbled, through his heavy breathing, as he settled on the bed.

"It's gonna be hard, Mr. Lyman. But you did it," the therapist congratulated. "Now, I'm gonna leave instructions that say you're okay to try this again before I come back tomorrow, but only with your nurse—"

"What about Donna?"

"Uh…usually—"

"Can I try it with just Donna?"

The therapist looked to Kendra, who shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, then. We'll give that a try. Just like we did today…standing only. Right beside the bed."

"Don't worry Dr. Campbell. She doesn't let him get away with anything."

"Good," he chuckled, and left the room.

"You two gonna try again now?"

"In a minute," Josh answered. "I need to catch my breath."

"Well, Donna, wou come get me when you're done, and I'll hook him back up."

Donna nodded, and stroked Josh's back as Kendra left the room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

"Took more effort than you thought?"

"Yeah."

"You did a good job."

"I was on my feet for like 5 seconds!" He looked down at his feet.

"It was a start. It was a start, Josh. You can't expect to be able to do it right away. The breathing was hard at first….you got it. The leg exercises were hard, those are getting better. It'll get easier." She took Josh's hands. "You know that."

He continued to stare at the ground.

"You know that." She lifted his chin so he was looking at her. "Don't get frustrated. It'll be harder if you get frustrated…you're doing great."

Josh took a deep breath. "Ready to try this again."

"Okay. Push with your arms. Slow…you've got it…feet down…good…I'm right here…okay, let go of the bed…"

And Josh was standing, unsteadily.

"You're doing it, you're doing it."

Suddenly, he clasped her close to him and held on tight.

"Are you light headed--?"

"No."

"Do you need me to get—?"

"No."

"Josh…"

"Just hold me. For a minute, just hold me."

Donna's eyes welled with tears as she buried her head against his neck. She hadn't been expecting that. He was clinging to her, but she wasn't holding him up. It was all his own strength. She wasn't sure, but it felt like he was crying too. She raked the heel of her hand up and down his back, and he sobbed softly into her hair. They stayed like this for several minutes. Finally, with her own eyes now dry, Donna could feel that Josh had calmed down, and she began to pull back.

"Don't…"

"I'm not…just pulling back to look at you."

"You want me to stand alone."

"I—I want you to do what you…need to do."

"It's nice to be able to stand up—get a proper hug. It's calming."

"Yeah."

Josh pressed his lips to Donna's forehead.

"You're doing well standing this time."

"I wanted…yeah…"

"A hug is good motivation?"

Josh smiled softly. "It is."

"Well, as long as you want."

"I'm not going to be able to do this much longer."

"You've stood for over 10 minutes now."

"Has it been that long?"

Donna nodded, and found him staring into her eyes. Very slowly, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was a soft, tender kiss that neither of them wanted to break.

Finally, Josh pulled back and sighed. "I need to sit."

Donna smiled, and helped him scoot back onto the bad, and against his pillow.

"Do you want some tea?"

Josh nodded. "When is mom coming back?"

"Should be anytime now. She's bringing me nime chow, and hot and sour soup."

"Mmmm…"

"That's a good sign. Appetite."

"I love hot and sour soup."

"Maybe you can have a little."

"Mmmm…."

"Now, I have to get Kendra to hook you up."

"Then you sit here," he patted the bed to his right. "And we watch the Mets."

"Oh yeah?"

"Game starts at 7. TV said so before."

"It's 6:15."

"Pre-game."

"Uh huh."

"Mom likes the Mets too."

"Well, good. That's a good activity for the two of you."

"You're not leaving, are--?"

"No, no. I'm just saying, she'll see you in a good mood."

"Yeah, I'm in a good mood," he sighed, grinning broadly. "You?"

Donna laughed and squeezed his hand. "Yeah…"


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (9?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Thank you to the ladies who have been helping me out with the medical stuff.

"What's wrong?"

No response. He was staring off into space.

"Josh? Josh…?"

She lay her hand on his left shoulder. He winced, and pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're quiet. And just then, you winced."

"It hurt!"

"What hurts?"

"Right there, the whole thing."

"Have you pressed your button?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I push it too much."

"You push it when you need it."

"I need it too much."

"Josh…"

"I don't like having to use it so much."

"Josh—"

"I want to be able to get through things without it."

"I know, honey, I know."

"You don't!"

Donna recoiled slightly at the harshness of his voice, took a deep breath, and turned back to him. "No, you're right. I don't."

Josh pursed his lips together in frustration, and took a few deep breaths through his nose. "I'm sorry…I just—"

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"You can let your frustration out."

"I—I just was doing so well yesterday, and today it feels like I'm just…regressing, is all."

"It's early yet."

"Yeah, but it's a little of everything. Yesterday, I ate dinner twice, today I couldn't bear to eat breakfast. Kendra wants to give me that medicine she gave me the other day—"

"It'll settle your stomach."

"It'll knock me out for the rest of the morning!" Josh paused, and took a deep breath, then another. "Sorry."

"Josh, honey, if you won't take the phenergan will you—"

"You know the names now? His lips curled upward to the slightest hint of a smile.

Donna smiled back. "If you won't take the phenergan, could you at least press the button for the pain medic—"

"What's that one's name?"

"Morphine."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Press it?"

Josh picked up his clicker, and with an elaborate motion, pressed the button.

"Thank you."

"You're thanking me because now you won't have to listen to me whine?"

"No! I just don't like to see you in pain—"

"This tube hurts like hell."

"Yeah?"

"I guess I never noticed just how much because I've hit the button so much. This hurts more than the incision!"

"Kendra said it would."

"She did?"

Donna nodded.

"When?"

"Once when she was changing your bandage."

"Have you seen the tube?"

"What do you mean? It's right there—"

"Like actually sticking out of me?"

"Of course I have. I watch them change your bandage—"

"Is it gross?"

"It's really not."

He looked at her skeptically.

"It's not. A little weird to see a tube sticking out just above your nipple…but gross? No."

"I hate it."

Donna nodded. "It'll come out before you move to a regular room."

"Tonight?"

"Kendra said probably tomorr—"

Josh growled.

"But maybe…maybe, I stress maybe, tonight, after Dr. Melvin comes back."

"So I need to be a model patient today."

Donna laughed.

"Can we do standing now?"

"Nope, you haven't eaten. Kendra was really clear on that one."

"But—"

"No."

Josh glared at Donna. A knock on the door broke the tension. Rita Lyman entered the room with a large, brown grocery bag.

"How are we doing today?" she put the bag down on the tray table and crossed to her son's side.

"Josh is determined to be a model patient today."

"From this point on."

"What for?"

"I might get to go to a regular room, and get this damn thing out."

"Aww, does that hurt today, honey?"

"Yes."

"Oh…can't they give you any—"

"I pressed the button."

"It didn't help?"

"I just pressed it."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"No."

"Not feeling well again? You ate so well last night."

Josh shrugged.

"Did you take the medicine for it again?"

"Am I asleep?" Josh snapped.

Rita stepped back, and looked to Donna, who sighed.

"Well, honey, I made Jello, if you feel up to eating it. Your favorite flavor."

"Strawberry banana?"

"Of course."

Josh eyed the bag.

Donna moved to it. "Josh, if you want to try it, I can—"

"I think I do."

"I'll find you a spoon." She left the room.

"I'm driving her crazy today."

"Has she left at all since yesterday?"

Josh shook his head. "I was a little rough on her this morning. I, uh…I've snapped at her. I use it too much, so I didn't want to take the pain medications—which is probably why I didn't feel up to eating...to much pain---anyways…I snapped. She didn't say anything, but—"

"Honey, I'm sure Donna's not taking it personally."

"She says she's not, but…Mom, she's been so good to me, and I'm a bastard."

"She cares a lot about you, Josh."

"Yeah…"

"She's not going to hate you just because you're angry one day."

"It's just…she means so much to me lately. Taking care of me. Staying with me. I get down, she's my cheerleader."

Rita smiled. "She knows you're trying, honey. And if you slip, apologize. She's not going anywhere."

Josh nodded. "I hope not."

Rita placed her hand on her son's shoulder as Donna came back in with a spoon.

"Kendra's pleased you want to eat."

"Pain's better."

"Good. Good."

"Come sit with me."

"Yeah?"

Josh nodded, and scooted over. Donna climbed into her usual side, as Mrs. Lyman pulled the Jello out of the bag.

"Donna, sweetie, I brought a treat for you too."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I made a fruit salad."

"Mmmm…"

"Her fruit salad is really good too."

Donna smiled.

"Can I stand again after I eat?'

"I think that'll be okay?"

"You're feeling up to it?" Rita asked.

"Yup."

"That, that was really great to see last night, honey."

"That wasn't my longest."

"Seemed good to me."

"I stood for almost 10 minutes with just Donna. Holding on though."

"Mostly on your own," Donna smiled. "The holding on was something—"

"My first try was really short—"

"You're exaggerating. It was over a minute."

"No…"

"Yes…it was!"

Rita added, "And you stood for five minutes for me."

"Was it that long?"

"See!" Donna laughed. "You're doing better than you thought."

"Honey, you are."

Josh smiled, and continued to work on his Jello.

"Sweetie, I'm going to go down to the gift shop to buy the newspaper before you stand." She kissed his cheek, grabbed her purse and left.

"She's in a better mood today," Donna smiled, putting down her empty fruit salad bowl.

"Yeah…" Josh finished his Jello, and sat back against his pillow, watching her.

"What?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

Josh shrugged.

"You weren't thinking about nothing."

"Don't worry about it." He pulled her close to him, and stroked her hair with his tethered right hand.

"Pain better now?"

"Mmmmm."

"Good. And now, you've eaten. Your breathing was great earlier. It's turning into a great day. Keep it up, and Kendra think we'll be able to move you today."

"You asked?"

Donna nodded.

"It's not that I care so much about moving. I just want this damn thing out. And this one too," he gestured, "But that one's just annoying. It doesn't hurt."

Donna laughed.

"My many tubes are funny?"

"Just that one."

"I see."

"Just the way you talk about it."

"How would you like a tube shoved…" Josh smiled, and looking down at Donna. She was grinning broadly. He tilted her head to look up at him. "Have—have you seen…that tube?"

"I thought we weren't discussing that."

"Okay…no…have you seen that tube?"

Donna blushed furiously.

"You obviously have. Otherwise you wouldn't be bright red."

Donna looked away, laughing, and buried her head against his neck.

"And now you're laughing at it?" he laughed.

"This is a dangerous conversation."

"I'm really looking forward to standing."

"Maybe we could start without your mom?"

"You want a hug?"

Donna shrugged.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (10?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N:

"This nurse is mean."

"She's just busy."

"She tried to kick you out!"

"I cleared that up."

"How exactly?"

"I had Kendra give her a call."

"And let her know that on my own I'm incorrigible?"

Donna smiled. "Something like that."

"It's quieter down here. Less monitors."

"Does that bother you?"

"No…"

"You don't sound convinced."

"It's just different. My hospital experience so far has included lots of beeping and hissing and noise in general."

"As you get better, it gets quieter."

"It's a shame I didn't get to leave these damn things in the ICU. These are so annoying. Can you take them off of me for a while?" Josh asked, pulling on the edge of his compression stocking.

"Sorry."

"Come on."

"No, they're on for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"Because you need them."

"That's as crappy an answer as I told you so"

"It'll have to do."

"It's not fair."

"You've been losing annoying things one by one."

"That tube wasn't annoying. It hurt. A lot."

"And now its gone. Which would you prefer go next?" she laughed. "That tube, or the stockings?"

"You know what'll be next?"

"I do."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"The tube. Probably tomorrow, if you do well with the physical therapy."

"When do the stockings go?"

"When you start walking a good amount each day."

"Great, considering I haven't even started walking yet," Josh growled.

"You will tomorrow. You've been taking a few steps."

"As we sway back and forth?"

"Kendra said we looked like two kids at a dance."

Josh laughed, and scooted closer to her. He took her hand in his, and squeezed it tightly. Donna lay her head onto his shoulder.

"On Monday, I need to start going back to work."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"But I'm still here."

"Josh, you know there's still tons going on."

"Yeah…"

"I have a lot of organizing, farming out—"

"Will it be all day?"

"I was thinking half day."

"That sounds better."

"Ease into it."

"Half a normal person's day, or half our—"

"Half a normal person's day."

"What hours?"

"I was thinking 8:30 to 1:00."

"Noon."

"Twelve-thirty."

"Noon."

"You're stubborn."

"Noon."

"Twelve-thirty"

"Who's stubborn now?"

"Twelve-thirty is only 4 hours."

"And noon is three and a half."

"Twelve-thirty, and if you're lucky, you'll see me before that."

"Donna!"

"Josh, I have a lot to do. You should be pleased with my dedication to my job."

Josh paused. "I am…I am. Will you bring me things to read?"

"I will bring a few things."

"I'll think about what I want, and make a list—"

"I pick."

"No! There are things that—"

"—other people can take care of—"

" But—"

"Leo's coming by tomorrow. You two can determine what is most important, and I will bring things back in that order—"

"Good—"

"Unless—"

"Unless?"

"Unless there are things that are especially stressful—"

"Stress is part of the job."

"Stress can wait."

"I—"

"You have plenty that you can work on, and give your opinion on, Josh. I don't want you to compromise your recovery. Josh, its important! Please don't argue with me about this. I just…you'll get the stuff you want, but in moderation…you need rest. You still have a lot of recovery…"

She took a deep breath, and curled closer into him, laying her head against is chest."

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm just—"

"I'm sorry. I know that you…you care…I know that, Donna…I…Sorry." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We'll figure it out."

She nodded into him, and closed her eyes.

"You're tired. Sleep, sweetheart. Sleep."

He kissed the top of her head, and closed his own eyes.

Leo smiled as he walked down the hallway to Josh's new room. He had expected to find him still in intensive care. It eased his heart a little, a good start to the morning. He walked through the open door, and paused. This, he also hadn't expected. Donna was sitting beside Josh on his bed, curled into his side. Josh's arm was snaked around her waist, and his cheek was resting on the top of her head.

This could be a problem, but for now, Leo wasn't going to get in the middle of it. He'd wait and see what happened when Josh had recovered and was back to work. For now, he certainly wasn't going to begrudge him any comfort he had coming to him.

Leo pulled crossed to the visitor's chair, and sat down. Josh looked a lot better than he expected him to. It had been a few days, and his progress in the elapsed time had been astounding. There were far fewer tubes sticking out of him, and his room was quiet. No creepy beeping. And most incredibly, Josh looked calm. Leo had a good feeling that this was partially do to the pretty young woman in his arms.

Leo looked at his watch. He could spare another 15 minutes. As much as he had wanted to talk to Josh this morning, he was loathe to wake him. He pulled the newspaper out of his briefcase and flipped to the crossword puzzle.

"Hey."

"Kid, how are you?"

Josh nodded. "Getting there. Getting there."

"You look great. Huge difference in three days."

Josh looked down at Donna's sleeping form, and then awkwardly back to Leo. "She, uh…she's really tired. Can--?"

"Let the kid sleep."

"Great."

"Has she been staying here?"

Josh hesitated. Leo's tone was calm and friendly, but he was still his boss. "Yeah…"

"Have you let her go home and get any sleep?"

"She's slept…this…uh…this is the first time that she's fallen asleep right here…we were watching TV."

Leo nodded. "I'm not saying anything. You're going through a tough time. Let's leave it at that."

"Yes, sir."

"So. You're feeling better?"

Josh nodded.

"Walking yet?"

"Today. I've been standing for the last two days. Gradually longer and longer. Today I start real physical therapy."

"You eating yet?"

"I've been eating. Now that I can handle liquids without any problem, usually, I'm starting solids. Well, actually, I'm starting mushes."

"Mushes?"

"Oatmeal. Applesauce. Potatoes. Mashed Carrots. Things like that. Mom is bringing us breakfast. I can't eat the crap they have here, but I have no problem with mom's food."

"That's all mental."

Josh laughed. "So what if it is? I get the better food."

"How is Rita doing?'

"She's doing a lot better now, too."

"You were being awful tough on her at first. I know it wasn't on purpose, but just so you know."

"I know."

"Have you been talking to her?"

"Daily. I'm taking her to dinner tonight."

"Good. I'm glad you're reaching out. This is really hard on her."

"What about this one? You being hard on her too?"

"I'm trying not to be...it's different though, you know? I get frustrated doing something and give mom a hard time, she cries, and I give up. I give Donna a hard time, she give its right back, and I keep trying. I need that."

"Why don't I find that surprising? That kid has always been able to stand up to you. That's why she's lasted."

"That and she's incredibly good at what she does."

"That too."

"So, you're going to start bringing me back into the loop, right?"

"On a limited basis."

"Has Donna gotten to you already?"

"No, but I'm glad to see we're still on the same page."

Josh sighed.

"Josh, you were shot five days ago. We're gonna take it slow. I'll talk to Donna on Monday when she comes in, and she'll come back with some stuff for you to work on. Low key stuff, Josh. I mean it. We want you back, in top shape as soon as possible. Which means obeying doctor's orders now.

"Yeah, yeah."

"All right. I've got a meeting in half an hour so I've gotta go. Now that you're down here, we'll all be in to see you kid. Get some rest."

Leo nodded to Josh, and left the room. Josh looked down at Donna. She was still out cold. He kissed her hair softly, and clicked his TV back on.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (10?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N:

"Did I miss Leo?"

"Out like a light."

"Right here?"

"What, you think I magically moved you here?"

"Oh, shit!" Donna sat up quickly, and climbed off the bed.

"Don't worry."

"No, this is bad, Josh."

"It's not a big deal."

"Leo sat and talked to you while I was asleep sitting against—"

"Donna, its not a big deal."

"But—"

"It's not. Leo was more concerned that you had been getting enough sleep.

"Really?"

"Extraordinary circumstance.

"He didn't say anything?"

"He said its not an issue right now."

"Right now?"

"While I'm recovering…things…he's not going to let things concern him."

"Okay…"

"He'd let me know if there was a problem."

"Okay then."

"Mom's here too. She brought breakfast."

"Already?"

"Yup. It was good. Oatmeal and applesauce."

"Wow, I was really out."

"You really were," Josh smiled.

"How come you didn't wake me?"

"I didn't need to?"

"No?"

"I was hungry."

"Good. Where'd she go?"

"Back to my apartment to clean. She doesn't want to be here the first time I walk."

"No?"

"She'd rather see it after we determine that I can do it."

"Well, you should be able to show her tonight."

"I love you optimism."

"You disagree?"

"I…I don't know."

"You've been taking steps, Josh."

"Sort of."

"I'm glad you were hungry."

"There nurse this morning is nicer. She's gonna take this out."

"Told you that would be next."

"You brought me normal clothes—well, PJ's right."

"Yeah."

"I get to wear those to physical therapy today."

"You don't really have any pajama pants."

"I don't wear them—"

"I know. You sleep in t-shirts and boxers."

"Right."

"But you'll need pants to leave your room."

"The nurse said I could wear scrubs."

"That should do fine.

"I'm nervous."

"Josh…"

"We've swayed. That's hardly walking."

"But…"

"Joshie…"

"What did you just call me?"

Donna cracked up.

"You just called me Joshie, didn't you?"

Donna continued to laugh.

"You don't get to call me Joshie."

Donna smiled, and burst into laughter again.

"No one calls me Joshie."

"No ones…," Donna laughed. "ever called you Joshie?"

"You've called me Joshie before…when you're drunk."

"I'm not durnk."

"No kidding. So you don't get—"

"I can only call you Joshie when I'm drunk?"

"Right—"

"And I can't remember it?"

"It's not my fault that you can't hold—"

"Who can't hold their liquor?"

"Well, if you were sober, I wouldn't let you get away—"

"Uh huh."

"You can't call me that. No one does."

"No one--?"

"No."

Josh turned away from Donna, and looked out the door.

"I'm sorry if I struck a nerve."

Josh turned back to her. "Please don't call me that."

"I won't…I was teasing."

"Joanie used to call me that."

"Josh, I didn't know, I wouldn't have—"

"I know that."

"I tease, but I don't tease you about—"

"It's okay. You didn't know."

Josh looked toward the door. "You should eat something. Mom left you a bagel."

"Thanks." Donna took the bagel, while Josh continued to stare out the door.

The nurse entered the room. "Mr. Lyman. How are you feeling?"

"Great."

"No problems with the slightly more solid food?"

"Not my mom's."

"That'll be fine as long as she continues to bring in things that fit with your dietary restrictions."

"Trust me, she will."

"Ready to get rid of that catheter?"

"I was ready several days ago—"

"No, you weren't. And, quite frankly, it may have to go back in. I'm not going to lie. You're going to make friends with the bed pan—"

"I can stand."

"We'll see how you do walking today. At night the bed pan—"

"I have Donna to help me."

"She's going to help you every time you need—?'

"Yes."

The nurse looked to Donna, who shrugged with a smile.

"And you took a pain pill with your oatmeal, so you should be ready for this. It isn't going to hurt much, Mr. Lyman. Would you like Donna to leave or to stay with you?"

"Stay."

"Yeah?" Donna asked.

"Come up here and distract me."

"This isn't going to hurt much."

Donna stood beside Josh at the head of his bed, looking up at his face, and trying to avoid what the nurse was doing below his waist.

"Now, Mr. Lyman. I'm going to warn you. Urinating may be difficult at first."

"So I don't pee—"

"Mr. Lyman, I don't think you understand me. When I say urinating may be difficult, yes, you may have a hard time producing urine, but also, you may have a hard time controlling your bladder."

"I could pee my pants?"

"It's possible, sir."

"Great."

"All done."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"It's out?"

"Yes. Your pain pill kept you from feeling most of the extraction."

"Oh."

"Dr. Campbell will be here in 10 minutes for your first session of the day. You'll be riding in a wheelchair down to our physical therapy room. Your IV will stay disconnected most of the day. Do not play with the port."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you need my help to get changed?"

Josh looked to Donna.

"Up to you."

"I'm fine, ma'am."

"Okay. In ten minutes, you need to be dressed and ready to go. I'll grab you a pair of scrubs."

Josh nodded, and watched her go. Donna crossed to the closet and retrieved a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from the bag she had packed. The nurse reappeared in the doorway, and handed Donna the scrub pants, then left.

"Alrighty. Let's pull your arms out of that hospital gown."

Donna helped Josh do as she instructed, and he was sitting there bare-chested.

"Now this might be a little hard, but we're going to put the t-shirt on your arms, and pull it over your head."

Josh grimaced as she pulled her left arm, but soon the t-shirt was on.

"Now…" Donna accessed the best plan to continue. "I'm going to scoot the boxers over your feet—"

"Can you take the stockings off---might be easier."

"Nice try."

Donna slipped the boxers over each of his compression stocking covered legs, and slid them up to mid thigh.

"Can you read them?"

"Barely."

Donna assisted as Josh pulled them up to where they belonged. He held his breath, until they were securely in place, fearful of gasping as her finger grazed the skin of his hip. That felt so good.

"That wasn't so difficult."

"No," Josh managed.

"Now for the scrubs."

Donna pulled away the hospital gown, and slid the scrub pants over his stockings, up to his thigh. She helped him pull them the rest of the way up.

"Can you tie them?"

"You can't—fine."

"Thank you."

"It's fine."

"I mean really…thank you. This is awkward."

"We did it. With minimal—"

"Right."

"You've got 5 minutes left—"

"Let me stand, and wait for the doctor."

"You're sure you want to use your energy?"

"This is getting easy. I just lean on you."

"Uh huh."

Donna helped Josh roll to his side, and scoot to the side of his bed, and then onto his feet. Once there, he pulled her close, and held her until the doctor came.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (12?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: The last chapter was numbered wrong in some spots. It should have been chapter 11 in all places.

"You look tired."

"Where did you go?"

"Leo called. I needed to take it."

"You couldn't tell me first?"

"Your mom was there."

"She didn't know where you went."

"You were working with Dr. Campbell."

"You could have stuck you head in for—"

"Josh! I was waiting outside because I was expecting that call. You knew that."

"You could have told—"

"You're being silly."

"I'm not! You could have told—"

"Josh!"

"I got out of therapy, and they brought me up here, and I had no idea where you went."

"Where did your mom go?"

"Home. Before therapy was over."

"Why?"

"I told her to."

"Why?"

"Because she wasn't helping."

"Josh!"

"She wasn't," Josh took a deep breath, and continued. "I stumbled during therapy. It was nothing, just a misstep. But mom freaked out. And it was distracting. Dr. Campbell asked her to step out, and she said no. So I asked her to leave."

"How'd she take that?

"She understood. I was nice about it."

"I'm sure."

"I was. I told her I needed to concentrate, and she should get out and do something. Then I noticed that you were gone, and she didn't know where you went."

"I had to go outside."

"Yeah…"

"What happened then?"

"I…my concentration was shot."

"I can't be there every second—"

"I just…I wish you'd told me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I know you're going back to work on Monday…I know that…I just---this was hard today. I…was expecting you to be there…I forgot that you might get a call, because I was busting my ass in there—"

"Honey, I know that. You did a great job during the parts I was there for."

Josh flopped back against his pillow, frowning.

"You should take a nap."

Josh glowered at her. The door opened and the nurse came in with the dinner tray. She put it down on the tray table, and asked, "How was therapy, Mr. Lyman?"

"Fine." He didn't look at her.

The nurse cocked an eyebrow at Donna, who shook her head. "Anything you need, sir?"

Josh shook his head.

"Just press that button if you do," she called as she left the room.

"Dinner then nap?"

"Not hungry."

"It'll get cold."

"I'm not hungry!"

"Okay, then. I'm going to sit over here, and read. When you want to talk to me again, you'll let me know."

Donna flopped into the chair, and fished around in her bag. Finding the elastic, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, and settled back against her pillow. She reached out and grabbed her book from the table, looking up at Josh. He quickly looked away. Donna slumped in the chair, and put her feet on the rail of his bed, turning to her book. Josh turned back to watch her. Her gaze stayed on the book, but she was twirling a piece of her ponytail in her hand.

Josh lay back against his pillow, and pulled the tray table closer to him. He grabbed his applesauce, and began to eat. Donna looked up for a moment, then rapidly back to her book as Josh peeked over his bowl. He placed the empty bowl on the tray, and dipped his finger into the mashed carrots. Grimacing, he quickly lifted the juice cup, poked a hole in the foil top with his spoon, and finished it off. He slid the carrots to the back of the tray, and dipped his finger into the mashed potatoes. His nose curled up, and he leaned forward to search the tray for something. Donna looked up at the commotion, but Josh didn't acknowledge her. Instead, he pressed the button to call the nurse.

"Yes, sir?"

"This whole plate is so bland. Could I get some salt or something?"

"No salt. Sorry, Mr. Lyman. Dr. Melvin's got you on a low sodium diet. How about pepper? I can get you a pepper packet."

Josh nodded. "I guess it's better than nothing. Could I get another juice, too?"

"Sure thing."

She left, and Josh picked up his chicken. It was thoroughly processed mash. He studied it for a moment, and put it down. The nurse returned, and gave him his juice and pepper. After sprinkling some onto each the potatoes and the chicken, Josh loaded a little of each onto his spoon. Donna watched as he put the spoon in his mouth, and swallowed the mush. He grimaced, but lifted the dish with the chicken and poured it into his potatoes, stirring it together. He took a few more bites, sneaking a look at Donna, whose gaze snapped back to her book.

Josh finished the mixture, and pushed his tray table away. He raked his fingers through his hair, and clicked on the TV. He flipped through the channels, settling on the baseball game.

Donna looked up at the TV. The Mets were getting whopped. Josh sighed loudly, and frowned at the TV. Donna laughed softly to herself, and Josh's eyes snapped over to her.

She pursed her lips, and looked back down at her book. He needed to be the one to restart the conversation. Josh watched her, squirming in his bed.

"Donna—"

She looked up. He was kicking his blanket off of his feet, and scooting to the side of his bed.

"I have to pee."

"Oh."

"Help me up."

"Uh…you should call the nurse."

"Help me, Donna."

"There's a bedpan—"

"Help me get up!"

"You can ask the nurse to bring in a commode."

"I'm using the bathroom."

"Josh."

"I can do it."

"I—"

"I just need help getting steady when I first stand."

"They didn't hook your IV back up?"

Josh shook his head. "Don't need it. They left the port."

"That makes things easier."

Josh shrugged, and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, slowly scooting down to the floor. Donna grabbed his arm, and he took a deep breath, gaining his bearings.

"You're sure you can walk without the thing?"

"I did some without it. You missed it."

Donna bit her lip. "Nice and slow."

Her hand remained on his arm as he slowly trod across the cold linoleum floor. Josh stopped for a moment. "Give me a second."

"Do you want to sit."

"I'm fine."

"Josh—"

"Let's keep going."

They reached the bathroom. Josh stood in front of the toilet, and gripped the steel bar on the wall tightly. He took a deep breath.

"I need to sit for a second first."

"Okay…"

Donna took his hand as he turned around and sat, fully clothed, on the toilet. Donna grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Nice job."

"I haven't done the hard part yet."

"You've, uh…managed to…uh…earlier, though?"

"During therapy. Twice. Hurts like hell."

"You're sure you don't want me to get the nurse?"

"Yeah…"

"Josh, there's nothing wrong with needing help."

"I'm not refusing help! I--

"Right…" Donna sighed. "I'm here, Josh. I'm just not sure how much help I can be."

Josh looked up at her. "Just keep me standing." He slowly stood and turned around.

"I'm gonna stand behind you here."

Josh nodded, and fiddled with the waistband of his pants. He exhaled forcefully.

"I can't…undo the tie."

Donna walked back around to face him. "Umm…"

Josh leaned back against the wall for support. "If you want to get the nurse…go ahead. I know that this is weird."

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"I just want to get this over with."

"I can do it…"

"Only if you're…okay…"

Donna nodded, and took the closure of the pants in her hands and pulled upwards, thankful that the pants were too big for him, as it allowed her to work on the knot in a slightly more comfortable area.

"All set." She released it, and helped him stand straight again.

"Thanks."

Josh slid the scrubs down a bit and took a deep breath. Behind him, Donna's hands were on his waist, and she was studying his writing on the back of his T-shirt.

"This is really hard to do."

"Pain?"

"No. Peeing with someone else in the room."

"Don't guys pee in front of other people—"

"Other guys, and we all mind our own business."

"Ah ha."

"This…is something completely new."

Donna laughed. "Do you want me to step out?"

"No…I…don't want to be standing here alone…yet."

"Okay. Would it help if I took my hands off your waist?"

"I think so…"

Donna stepped back, and leaned against the far wall, just close enough to help if he needed it. She stared at the ceiling, soon hearing the trickle of liquid, accompanied by Josh wincing. He pulled his pants back up, and turned slowly, sitting on the toilet again.

"Can you get that?"

He nodded. "I just need to sit first."

Donna mopped his forehead with a paper towel again.

"I'm ready." Josh stood slowly and made his way over to the sink. When he had finished washing his hands, they slowly made their way back to his bed.

Josh lay back against his pillows, and closed his eyes.

"You're beat."

"That took a lot more effort than I thought it would."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't realize just how many breaks I got during my session today."

Donna smiled. "If you're deadest against the bedpan, will you let me ask the nurse to bring in a commode, at least for over night?"

Josh nodded, and Donna briefly left the room. She returned a minute later, with the commode.

"Do you have to empty that thing?"

"Don't worry about it."

She placed it beside his bed, and started to cross back to the chair.

"Come sit with me."

"Yeah?"

"We'll watch the Mets lose."

Donna laughed, and climbed up beside him. "And you'll nap."

"Probably," he smiled. "What did Leo have to say?"

"Sleep first. I'll get into it later, when you've rested."

"Okay."

Josh wrapped his arm around Donna's shoulder, and she slid down to lay her head on his. He rest his cheek on the top of her head, and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (13?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N

"You're looking well."

"CJ!"

"And Sam!"

"Hey man!"

"Sam…its so nice to be allowed more visitors."

"Going a little stir crazy?" Sam asked, plopping in the visitor's chair.

"No, Sam, I don't want the chair, but thank you."

"Do you want the chair, CJ?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, then. How you feeling?"

"Pretty good. A little tired. I've been walking more today."

"They've got you up and going?"

"I had physical therapy this morning, but Donna's been walking with me, and we went as far as the nurse's station."

"Across the hall?"

"Sam! He's just recovering. That's probably a long distance," CJ smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

Josh laughed. "Shhh!"

"How long's she been out?" CJ asked.

Donna was sitting beside Josh on his bed, her forehead leaning on his shoulder. He held her hand in his, but was pretty sure that Sam and CJ couldn't see that, at the same time pretty thankful that they hadn't been sitting there long enough to get really tangled.

"Fifteen minutes, maybe?"

"Does she always sit up there with you?"

"Yeah."

Sam looked to CJ, who was still looking at Donna.

"You gonna say something, or are you just gonna exchange looks?"

"I, uh…" CJ sputtered.

"We're not…"

"You are."

"It's just…"

"Sam, you're sitting in that chair. How comfortable is it?"

"Not very."

"Exactly."

"Sorry."

"She's been awesome."

"Has she left at all?" CJ asked. "She took the week off."

"I know. She'll be back tomorrow. For some of the day."

"Some?"

"Half."

"So does that mean 4 hours or does that mean 8 hours?" CJ laughed.

"I asked the same thing. She said 4."

"Which four?"

"Morning."

"And Leo said she'll be bringing you things?--" Sam began

"Yeah, but—"

"But it goes through his office."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What were you gonna say?"

"I was gonna say it goes through Donna."

"Is she going to further vet our stuff before it gets to you?" CJ questioned.

"She's limiting my stress."

"Great," CJ sighed. "Is there anything you'll be able to work on?"

Josh laughed. "She spoke with Leo yesterday. They've worked something out." Josh turned to face Donna, and a smile crept across his face. "She's got a plan in place. Keep the West Wing fairly happy, but give my doctors what they want."

"Has she shared this plan with you?"

"I'm not that concerned yet. Guys, they've got me in lots of physical therapy now, and when I get back I'm pretty fried, so its going to be slow going at first."

"You're admitting that?" Sam snickered. "Donna's brainwashing you."

"Sam!" CJ hit him again.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"I was joking."

"As much as we would love to have him back as soon as possible, we want him to actually recover. We should be glad that he's admitting it."

"But he'll get bored quickly—"

"I'm right here."

"We want—"

"Guys!"

"It's a good thing if she has you brainwashed," CJ decided.

"Is it?" Sam questioned.

"I heard that." Donna didn't look up immediately.

Josh smiled. "Hey. How long have you been up?" He squeezed her hand.

"I woke up to CJ squealing."

"Squealing?" CJ managed, through laughter.

"When you hit Sam."

"He deserved it."

"Sounds like he did."

"Hey!"

Donna laughed. "How's work?"

"Crazy as always."

"Not working today?"

"It's Sunday," Sam protested. "Most of us skip Sundays whenever possible."

"Yeah, yeah," Josh sighed.

"I take it your dinner didn't come yet?"

"Nope."

"What do you eat, Donna?" CJ asked.

"Some of the nice nurse will bring me something, but usually I go down to the cafeteria."

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to come to dinner with us?"

Josh squeezed her hand possessively. Her eyes darted up at him. He squeezed her hand again.

"I think I'll pass on a sit down meal, but if you want to walk with me to get some take out..."

"Sounds like a plan. You need to see the outdoors."

"I do."

"Where are you going?" Josh asked.

"Thai place."

"Can you get—"

"Tom Yum soup?"

"Yeah. And maybe some rice? I think I can handle rice."

"You'll be on full solids tomorrow."

"Full solids?" Sam asked.

"I'm on mush right now."

Sam laughed.

"What do you want, Samuel?"

"Pad See Ew."

"Good choice. That's what's I'd be getting if my system were up to it."

CJ nodded, and the two women left the room.

"Does she smuggle in food for you all the time?"

"My mom does, usually."

"How is your mom?"

"Day to day, it varies."

"She's not taking it well?"

"New things that cause me pain are hard for her. She sees me in pain, and begs me to rest, to stop. Which isn't going to help me recover."

"How's Donna with that?"

"She pushes me. Half the time, I don't want to do something because it hurts, but Donna insists because its something I need to do."

"Does it upset her?"

"It does, but she doesn't let me see that usually."

"No?"

"I caught her crying the other night, and we talked a little about it…"

"But she still hides it?"

"She thinks she needs to be the strong one, and truthfully, I'm really glad she is."

"Do you really think it's good for her to be here all the time?"

Josh shrugged, and turned away.

"Josh, she hasn't left in days, right?"

"It hasn't been that long…has it? I—"

"What day was it?"

"The day I stood for the first time."

"You don't know which day?"

"No…I only know today is Sunday because she reminded me that she's going back to work tomorrow."

"But it wasn't yesterday."

"No."

"Or the day before?"

"I don't think so."

"Josh."

"She's going to be getting out, going back to work. I…I'll talk to her…see how she's holding up." Josh's brow crinkled as he thought about it. "Sam, I…I need her right now…I…"

"I know…I know."

At that moment, the ladies came back bearing dinner.

"A feast!" CJ proclaimed.

Josh smiled slightly. Donna crossed over to him, as CJ and Sam tore into the food.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you when they leave."

Later, Donna sat on Josh's bed, as he dozed, his untouched tray on his table. The nurse came in to retrieve it, and scowled.

"He didn't eat?"

"We, uh…we had some take out."

"Did he eat?"

Donna nodded. "Soup and rice."

"Okay. Probably way too much sodium, but at least the boy's eating."

Donna smiled as the nurse left.

"She giving you a hard time?"

"Nah."

"They wore me out."

"You had fun…at least at first."

"I got tired."

"What were you and Sam talking about that put you in a sour mood?"

"It…it was nothing."

"You said you'd tell me when they left."

"It was nothing." Josh looked down at the bed.

She grabbed his chin, and made him look at her. "Josh."

"How are you holding up?"

"Nice try at a change of subject—"

"No—that was the subject!"

Josh tried to pull away, but Donna refused. "I'm the subject?" she asked quietly.

"Are you doing okay? Being here so much?" Josh took a deep breath.

"I…I'm—"

"Truthfully."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"It was nice to be outside just now—"

"I was worri—"

"Josh—I'm here because I want to be, because its helping you—"

"It's not good for you."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Josh inhaled sharply, and turned away. "No…"

"Then I'm here for you, Josh. But I do think it's going to be good for both of us that I'll be back at work part time tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

"It'll be good for you too."

"I know. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"Keep doing as well as you're doing, and you'll be out of here in no time."

"If you—if you change your mind, and this is too much…"

"Josh, I'm fine. I swear. But, yes, to calm your mind, I will let you know."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to have a chat with Sam tomorrow, just so he knows that I'm okay with this."

Josh nodded.

"You can look at me now."

Josh turned back to face her slowly. "Sorry."

She reached up and slowly stroked his cheek with her thumb, lingering on his chin. Her fingers were in the same position as before, but her touch much gentler. "You're doing so well, Josh. So well."

Not breaking eye contact with her, Josh grasped her hand in his and drew it to his mouth, kissing her fingers softly. He held it there for a moment, and then reached out and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, slowly moving closer to her until their lips met. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but lingering. Finally they broke apart. Josh opened his mouth to speak, but Donna pressed her forefinger to his lips.

"Another time."

He kissed her finger, and she pulled it away, smiling. Donna slid into the crook of his arm, and lay her cheek against his chest. He squeezed her shoulder affectionately, and clicked on the TV.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (14?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N:

"How's he doing?"

Donna spun to see Toby standing in the doorway to Josh's room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay…you're here early."

"Well, I figured I'd stop by before he had a chance to get tired and cranky, but…"

"I don't think you're going to be able to avoid cranky."

"Or tired, apparently."

"I thought he was faking, until you came in, that is."

"Faking?"

"Oh, he's pissed off at me for going back to work today."

"It's amazing you've dealt with him this long."

"He's been good. Usually. He really has, Toby."

"And he shows it by pretending to sleep when you're leaving for the day—"

"For the morning."

"He's only letting you go for half the day? Usually he's trying to keep you there well past the time the rest of the assistants go home."

"Extenuating circumstances."

"I see."

"I'm easing back into work. He's still going through a lot, Toby."

"I don't doubt—"

"He's just been walking for a few days now, and getting as far as the nurse's station is a challenge—"

"The nurse's station across the hall?"

"Yes, across the hall. Why do all of you keep harping on that?"

"I was just asking. There's another nurse's station on the other end of the unit. I walked past it because the twit at the information desk wouldn't give me directions up here because it's not visiting hours."

Donna laughed. "He's progressing. He's definitely getting better—"

"He looks a lot better. I've talked to him, but this is the first time I've seen him since…since—'

"That night."

"Yeah."

"He's a lot happier without the tubes here, there, and everywhere. Breathing exercises still get him frustrated sometimes, though he's doing much better with that. Physical therapy makes him cranky and sore, but he's trying."

"I heard he's giving his mom a hard time."

"He is—"

"Is he giving you a hard time?"

"Toby, I told you, he's been good to me. You know I don't take his shit. This has obviously made me more sympathetic, but I push him, ya know?"

"And he listens?"

"He grumbles and growls, but he does it. He needs that push."

"Mom doesn't push him?"

"No…" Donna sighed. "She doesn't like to see him in pain, and there's almost always pain involved. She tries to get him to stop, and I love the woman, and she's incredible and sweet, but he's all she has left, and she hasn't been dealing well with it. She knows it. Last week, one day, he was in a particularly vile mood, and I was doing some cleaning at his apartment, and she called me and asked if I would come back because he listened to me. She doesn't like not being strong enough to help him right now. I think she's used to being the one who can deal with anything."

Toby nodded.

"So I try to get him to do what he needs to, get him mad at me, and then be in a good mood when his mom comes by. She needs to see the positive. I can take…all of it."

"Can you?"

"I can…I can."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Sure there are things I'd rather not either of us be going through, things I don't want to see—not the particular situation makes me uncomfortable, but because I wish we weren't in this—of course I wish none of this had happened."

"We all do."

"We're getting through this, one day at a time."

"And you're sure you're holding up okay?"

"I am, Toby. But thanks for asking."

Toby gave her a half smile.

"Well, I better wake him up, and tell him I'm going—"

"Why don't you let him sleep."

"Leaving without telling him would be the worst thing I could do. He won't speak to me for the rest of the day."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Toby!"

"Do you have previous experience with that treatment?"

"The other day while he was in physical therapy for the first time, I had to step out to take a phone call from Leo, and he got really upset when he couldn't find me…it was a rough evening."

Toby nodded and watched as Donna walked up to the head of Josh's bed, and gently laid her hand on his right shoulder. She tapped her fingers.

"Hey…hey…Josh…Josh, I'm leaving. Josh, I want to wake you up before I leave. Josh, I'm leaving for work—"

"You're going to work already?"

"Already? It's almost 8:15."

Toby chuckled. Josh looked up, startled.

"Toby's here."

"I can see that."

"Hey," Toby nodded, as he took a step in closer.

"I suppose you have to head right back too, and can't keep me company either?"

"Sorry."

"Now, Josh, I'll be back by 12:30 today—"

"I thought we said noon."

"You know full well what we said."

Josh sighed, and shook his head at Toby. Donna continued to face Josh, with her back to Toby, who was pulling a folder out of his briefcase. Josh watched as he placed it on his tray table, and put the newspaper on top of it.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom, and then we can head out, Toby."

Donna walked to the bathroom, and closed the door.

"What in the folder?"

"Briefing memos, election data. I wasn't sure if you were going to be up to them, but you seem to be doing great, so I'm leaving you a present."

"Great."

"Don't push it though, Josh."

"It's just reading."

"You know you're going to want to call us up and talk about this."

"Probably."

"Do me a favor. Hold off on them till after your physical therapy session this morning. Donna will kick my ass if she thinks I got you too riled up to cooperate."

"But after that, Donna will be back—"

"I'll take it back."

"I can handle it."

Toby reached for the folder.

"Okay, okay!"

"Watch TV. Learn something new on the Discovery channel. Don't push it."

"We were watching this physics thing last night. It's really interesting. Scientists at Cal Tech—"

"Ready," Donna announced, walking out of the bathroom.

"Great," Toby sighed, backing towards the door.

Donna quickly went over to Josh and kissed his forehead. "Call me if you need anything."

He watched as they walked out the door, then turned and clicked on the TV. The same documentary was on again. He picked up the phone.

"He's driving me nuts, Donna."

"The physics thing?"

"God, I listened to him go on and on about that for 10 minutes before my briefing."

"And you let him keep talking to your empty office."

"How long before he figured that out?"

"When he saw you appear in the briefing room on TV."

CJ laughed. "I'm sure he loved the psychics thing."

"He called me up right after that, whining."

"He must have been thrilled."

"He said he was banging his head against the wall."

"How many times you heard from him today?"

"I've talked to him…six times."

"He's called you six times?"

"Um…" Donna looked down at the memo she was typing up.

"Donna."

"He's called me twice. I've called him 4 times."

"May I ask why?"

"First time was to remind him to do his breathing exercises before P.T. Second was to make sure he knew where a clean set of clothes were before they left his room. Third was to see how therapy went. Fourth…"

"Checking up on him?"

"I hadn't heard from him in over an hour."

"And he was perfectly fine?"

Donna nodded. "He said he was fine, he sounded distracted, and was quick on the phone. I think he's still pissed off at me for not being with him. I'm gonna go back for noon today."

"Donna, don't let this mess with your head."

"I…it's the first day of this…give me a little…I need to deal with some of this myself, ya know?"

CJ nodded, and patted the younger woman's shoulder. "Did Leo give you the midterm stuff for Josh?"

Donna nodded.

"Have him call me when he's read it."

"He'll read it when he gets a chance, CJ. He's going to get back into things slowly. Tonight will be the first foray into that. I don't want him getting riled up."

Sam walked down the hall, on his cell phone. "We're on it! We are on it! Yes, I'm gonna give my buddy Tom Jordan a call… You've met him…No, I know you have. Anyways, I'm gonna ask him to run… His record is great… Yeah, I've read it too… No, we're gonna talk about it tomorrow at the thing… No, we're not gonna put you on speakerphone… Because…I know it's not a real answer. I'm not getting my ass kicked to…because my guess is you're not even supposed to have what you have. Where did you get that anyways?... No, don't care….I just want to make sure that its clear that I was not the source…No, I'm not in my office, I walking through your bull---okay! Okay! I'm going, I'm going."

Donna watched Sam retreat quickly. CJ cracked up, and started to follow him. Donna grabbed her wrist.

"It wasn't me!"

"You didn't give him things from work the other night?"

"No, I swear. I was never alone with him. I went with you to get food."

"Sam was alone with him."

"And yet you just heard him asking Josh where he got the memos."

"I'm gonna kick Toby's ass."

"Toby? When was Toby there?"

"This morning."

"And he was left alone with Josh—"

"When I went to the bathroom."

"Ah ha."

Donna picked up the phone. "Ginger, is Toby in?...No, that's okay…I'll be gone by then. I'll stop by to see him tomorrow. No, no message. I want to deliver it myself. Thanks!"

"He's out at a meeting."

"So I learned. You're gonna warn him, aren't you?"

"I bet he anticipated it coming."

Donna shook her head. "I just don't want Josh getting so worked up, so soon. It's only been a week CJ. Less, actually. He had major surgery less than a week ago, and even though he's doing better…I need to get back."

Donna stood up quickly, and grabbed her purse. CJ grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Calm down, sweetie."

"I just—" Donna choked out.

CJ wrapped her arm around Donna's shoulder. "I'm about to grab lunch. Let me drive you."

"Thank you."

"I'm just gonna go grab my bag."

Donna nodded, and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" Josh answered.

"Hey."

"Hey again."

"I'm heading back."

"It's not even noon yet."

"I—uh, yeah. I'm done."

"Can you bring me lunch?"

"I think I can handle that. How are you doing?"

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just checking…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You want soup?"

"Soup's good. You okay? You sound distracted."

"I'm…fine. We'll talk when I get there."

"Okay. See you in a few."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Josh hung up the phone, feeling a little guilty about the pile of briefing memos on his lap. She knew about them, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He might as well admit it as soon as she got there.

Donna sat on her desk waiting for CJ. He seemed fine now. Was she getting worried over nothing? But he had definitely been riled up on the phone with Sam. They needed to have this conversation. He wasn't going to like it, but limits were needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (15?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: I was going to get into the Rules on this one…but they wanted to argue a little first.

"Ooh, I like the looks of that bag."

"You're out far."

"All the way down the hall. I asked the nurse to walk with me."

The petite woman smiled. "Now that your lady is here, I'll go back doing my pre-lunch check ins."

"Did you pester her?"

The nurse laughed as she walked away.

"How is wanting to work on my physical therapy a little on my own pestering?"

"Josh, she was busy."

"If she was too busy, she would have said no—"

"Not necessarily—"

"But I know that the guy next door to me is a real bastard to her."

"She told you that?"

"Not in as many words."

"And I'm sure you're always a pleasant person to her."

"I'm nice."

"Ha."

"What did you get me?"

"Tomato basil bisque."

"Ooh, I love that."

"Hungry?"

"Very."

"That's good."

"I've worked hard this morning."

"Hmm."

Josh shot a sideways glance at Donna. Maybe that hadn't been the best phrasing, but the hallway was not the best place for that conversation.

"Proud of me for getting so far?"

"Yes, Josh."

"You don't sound it."

"Why did you all of a sudden want to take a walk when you knew I would be here within the half hour?"

"Mad I didn't wait for you?"

"No."

Josh waited a moment for her to elaborate, but when she didn't, continued, " I just wanted to take a walk."

"This isn't just any walk, Josh. This is the furthest you've been."

"I got brave."

"Yeah."

"Now my room seems like a mile away."

"Do you need to sit down?" Her voice was suddenly full of concern.

"I'm okay for now."

"You're sure."

"I can do this."

Josh took a deep breath. Truth be told, he was fading fast, but he was determined to make it.

"You're putting on a show for me."

"Hmm?"

"I said, it seems like you're putting on a show for me."

"Am I?"

"I think so."

"Why would I be putting on a show for you?"

Donna sighed, and didn't answer. They continued, at a snail's pace towards his open door.

"I know you're mad at me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And why is that?"

"I…I did some work this morning."

"Yes, you did."

"I read some things. Called CJ, Toby, Sam. Nice calm morning--."

"I heard Sam's side of your conversation--"

"Yeah—"

"Didn't sound calm."

"It was! It really was. I just get…animated. You know that."

"I do."

"Where did you get that reading?"

"I—"

"Toby?"

"Yeah."

"This morning?"

"Yeah. He hid it under my newspaper."

"You couldn't wait—"

"I didn't ask for it!"

"You couldn't wait until I got back at noon?"

"Well, you said 12:30—"

"Josh!"

Around them, people looked up.

"Can we hold off on this until we're back in my room?"

"Hold off on what?"

"My scolding."

Donna chuckled in spite of herself. "Okay…"

"Twenty more feet."

"You didn't have to push yourself too far just to prove to me that the work didn't have any bad effects."

"What if I wanted to prove it to myself?"

"You thought that work--?"

"No, just wanted to prove to myself that I could do it period."

"And showing off had nothing to do—"

"Maybe a little."

"I thought so."

"I'm doing it though."

"You're doing great. Still steady?"

"Enough. My soup's getting cold."

"Aww, poor baby."

"You're not nice when you're patronizing."

Donna chuckled. "Has mom been by today?"

"Nope. Called this morning and asked if needed her while you were gone. I said I had plenty to keep me occupied."

"This being after Toby gave you—"

"Yeah. It wasn't like I told her not to come. She had something she wanted to do, but would have come in if I wanted her to. I was fine, so she's at the Archives today."

"Oh, good for her. I'm glad she's getting out."

"Me too." Josh took a deep breath, and paused. "The door."

"Before you get back in bed, do you need to—?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

Josh made his way to the bathroom, and Donna hesitated at the door.

"Are you okay on your own?"

The last few times she had gone in with him, but he hadn't needed any help.

"I think I'll be fine. Just stay outside the door."

Donna did as she was told, and after a few minutes, Josh emerged.

"All by myself."

"Excellent."

He got back into his bed, and looked on hungrily as Donna unpacked the paper bag she was carrying. He quickly grabbed the cardboard bowl, and spoon.

"I love this stuff."

They ate in silence.

What's that?" he asked, putting down his empty bowl, eyeing her sandwich.

"Chicken salad."

"Can I taste?"

"You want a bite?"

Josh nodded. She held out the sandwich, and he took a bite.

"That's good."

"You want some more?"

"You think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's good you have an appetite. Here. Eat the rest of this half."

They finished eating, and Donna threw away the trash, then returned and sat facing Josh on his bed.

"So…"

"Yeah."

"You couldn't wait for me to bring things back for you tonight?"

"Toby asked me to look at these."

"You knew I was coming back with things for you."

"I just…I want to do something. I'm so bored! Especially with you gone!"

"Josh, I'm gone for 4 hours. At least one of which you're in physical therapy."

"What's so bad about me reading some things?"

"Josh, as much as you'd like to be back to where you were a week ago—"

"Reading isn't going to—"

"Josh, you're not really supposed to be doing anything yet—"

"Yet, you were going to be bring me things anyways—"

"Josh!"

"I..I'm just frustrated."

"You don't think I know that? I know how hard this is for you—"

"No, you don't!"

Donna took a deep breath, and stood up. Blinking furiously, she took a few steps toward the door and turned away.

Josh watched her for a moment, all anger leaving him when he saw just how upset he'd made her. Quietly, he scooted his legs over the side of his bed, and onto the floor. After steadying himself for second, Josh closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around Donna.

She gasped. She hadn't heard him get up. She quickly spun around, and hugged him tightly. They stayed that way for a few minutes, neither speaking.

Finally, Josh spoke, "I'm sorry."

Donna nodded into him. "Me too."

"You know better than anyone how this is getting to me."

"Josh, I'm not trying to make this harder…I just…I want to see you get better. As quickly as possible. You know how tedious those 4 hours I went in for today were? I want you back. But, Josh, you were shot less than a week ago! This takes time. And healing takes…takes effort. Compromise. You need to listen to your doctors. Keep up your great work on the therapy, the walking, the breathing, but the stress…the stress is a big thing, Josh. You've heard the doctor. We need to find a balance, Josh. I want to keep you happy. You know I do. But I care too much to let you screw up your recovery. You need to commit to this…I…I don't know how long I can fight you…we're just beginning this…I…I…don't know…"

"Donna…I…stop crying, please…shh…." He pulled her even closer to him, and stroked her back. "There you go. Calm down. Good. Good."

She began to pull away. He kissed her forehead.

"Do you think we can agree to some rules?"

He kissed her forehead again. "I think so."

"And you'll follow them?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask I suppose."

Josh yawned. "Do you think we can have this conversation a little later though? I'm beat. A nap is in order."

"Sleep."

"Sit with me?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty worn out too."

"Sorry 'bout that." Josh titled her chin up, and looked her right in the eyes. "And I know you care. I know that."

He leaned in slowly, and she did as well. Their lips met. It wasn't sweet and gentle like the last few times they'd done this, but rather intense, and fiery. They stood, glued to each other, until the door opened, and the nurse popped her head in.

"Oh. I'm sorry…I'll be back later."

She left, but Donna jumped away.

Josh took a deep breath. "Wow."

"We shouldn't…"

"I know."

"That could have been any—"

"Yeah…" He climbed back into his bed.

She curled beside him. "We'll talk later."

"Yeah."

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm his racing pulse, as he snuggled against her.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (16?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Well, some good comes out of my having to take the bus to work today. I wouldn't have had time to write this otherwise.

"Okay. First. Visitors."

"You're not telling me I can't have visitors—"

"No, I'm not. But, I think some limits are within reason."

"Like?"

"People from work need to come during actual evening visiting hours—"

"—but—"

"That way at least most of your PT will be done already before you get things that set you off."

"I—"

"You were tired this afternoon, whether you'd like to admit it or not."

"Yeah…"

"Are we agreed?"

"Can we amend that one to include visits at other times—"

"Josh—"

"Let me finish. Visits at other times, accompanied by you or my mom?"

"At our discretion?"

"Fine. But it doesn't apply to Leo."

"That's fair."

"I'm suppose these rules are gonna carry over to when I go home?"

"Josh, most of the rules are especially for when you go home. Things that are more or less set here, need structure at home. You're probably going home this weekend, so…"

"Yeah…"

"There'll be no nurses to keep you in line."

"You honestly think the nurses keep me in line?"

"Well…"

"Who's setting rules for me right now?"

Donna smiled. "They're for your own good…"

"I know…I'm teasing. What else ya got?"

"Phone calls."

"I'm going to be calling work—"

"I know you are. But I don't want them calling and waking you up in the morning, or if you're napping."

"Outgoing calls only?" Josh didn't sound thrilled.

Donna laughed. "No, I wasn't thinking that strict—"

"I don't want a set nap time."

"No, you'd never be able to follow that. I'll set up a system where you call me if you're gonna take a nap—"

"If it's a planned nap—"

"Right. And I let everyone know not to bother you. When you get up, you call me, and I notify everyone again."

"Not too much trouble for you?"

"Nah."

"Okay then. That's more than fair."

"I'm glad you agree."

"I'm open to this."

Donna beamed, and wrote the new rule on her notebook under the first rule, then tapped her pen on the page.

"Hmm…."

"What?"

"I'm trying to think of other things I wanted to discuss."

"Lunch."

"Huh?"

"You'll bring it to me?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah?" Donna grinned.

"I have nothing to eat at home. And even if you stocked my fridge, there's like three things I can cook—"

"I could make stuff the night before, and your mom—"

"And you can bring me some things to read, keep me informed as to how things are going at work—"

"Like you won't be calling me every half hour."

"Maybe I just want some company for an hour." It came out a lot needier than he'd intended.

"Yeah?"

"I mean, you're going to be going back to full days at some point."

"Probably next week some time. But if you come home over the weekend, I won't go back to full days on Monday or Tuesday probably."

"Good. Maybe you could take those days off?"

"I will guarantee Monday. We'll see after that."

"Is that incentive for me to—"

"Josh! We'll talk on Monday, okay? It's still a week away."

"Yeah…"

"You've got a lot of work this week in PT."

"Yeah, so I can make it down the hall without having to take a 3 hour nap afterwards."

"You will."

"I wish I could now."

"I know."

"So, you'll bring me lunch…and come visit?"

Donna blushed. "I will."

"Thank you," Josh slouched in his bed, and lay his head on her shoulder.

"That can't be comfortable for you."

"Enh…not comfortable, but comforting."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sore. I'm not comfortable in any position."

"From the walking?"

"My wound is bothering me."

"You didn't take your pain pill after dinner."

"I didn't need it then."

"Can I get it for you now?"

"Just stay."

"Can I sit in a more comfortable position for you?"

Josh shrugged.

"Lay back."

Josh did as he was told, and Donna lay her head on the right side of his chest, placing the notebook on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Your shirt's really soft?"

"Yeah?"

"It's nice."

Donna sighed as he stroked her arm, moving on to her back. Josh kissed the top of her head.

"What's next?"

"All right. Let's go over the basics on this sheet the nurse gave me."

"Okay."

"No driving. No lifting anything heavier than 5 to 10 pounds."

Josh nodded.

"You know that includes the Sunday paper?"

"Really?"

"It's heavy. Probably some of the briefing books I'll bring home too, so we'll have to be careful about that."

"As long as you don't stop them from coming."

"If you're good about these things, I don't need to."

"Okay. What else does that thing say I can't do?"

"This one's the big one that's shaping the rest of our list: resume your normal activities slowly. Josh, you do realize that you're not going to see much besides your apartment for a few months, right?"

He scowled, but nodded. "Are we gonna make rules about that?"

"Do we need to?"

"No…"

"Josh…"

"I'm gonna need to see the sun sometimes."

"I'm sure we can work something out. But you've got to take it slow."

"I heard I'm getting one of these in my room at first?" Josh tapped the hospital bed.

"It'll make things easier. You'll be able to raise and lower the head of the bed, and not have to use your abs so much."

"I guess."

"What?"

"It's not very comfortable."

"If you seem to be doing well, you can switch back…"

"Yeah…"

"Josh…what's bothering you?"

"I'm just realizing that going home isn't going to necessarily be better than here right away."

"Yeah."

Josh closed his eyes, and stroked Donna's back. She lay her hand gently over his wound.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No…"

"Sure?"

"It's nice."

"So we've agreed to this for now…we may strike some, we may add more. Agreed?"

"Yeah."

"Sign it."

Josh opened his eyes, and Donna handed the pen to him. Reaching around her with his right hand, he signed the notebook page. Donna signed it beside him.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to type it up all official."

Donna chuckled. "This will do."

She threw the notebook at the tray table, and put her hand back on his wound.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"When the nurse comes to change your wound tomorrow morning…could I do it?"

Josh didn't answer at first. He took a deep breath, and lay his left hand on top of Donna's.

"You want to?"

"I do."

"You're sure?"

"The nurse asked me this morning if I wanted to…I wanted to check with you first." She looked up at him, cheek still against his chest.

"If you want to…that would be fine. Don't feel like you have to, Donna."

"It'll be good practice. You're still going to need to have your bandage changed when you go home."

"Yeah…"

"So tomorrow?"

"Go for it."

Josh stroked Donna's hand that lay beneath his on top of his wound. After a moment, hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I pushed your hand down too hard."

Donna laughed. "Now do you want that pain pill?"

"Yeah, but I'll call the nurse…I want you to stay right where you are."


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (17?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: My apologies for how long this one took…real life got in a way.

"Why do we have to meet in Toby's audience?" They stood outside the door, waiting for CJ.

"Sam, do you honestly think he'd be following me to someone else's office?"

"But, I have things to do."

"And yet you follow."

"You said it was important."

"It is."

"So I came."

"Hence the difference."

"Yeah. Are we going to get to watch you yell at Toby?"

"And why would I be yelling at Toby?"

"Josh said you were pissed that he snuck in work yesterday."

"I was."

"Are you going to give him a piece of your mind?"

"I'm not seeking out a member of senior staff to castigate him—"

"But should it come up…"

"If, and I stress if, he gets snippy when I present the Rules, he's going to get a piece of my mind."

"When does Toby not get snippy?"

"You've answered your initial question."

"What are these rules you speak of?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"No hint?"

"You can wait. I'm getting you all together at once for a reason. You talked to Josh this morning?"

"He called me twenty minutes ago."

"Glad to see he's up. I had to wake him up just to tell him I was leaving this morning. He wanted nothing to do with getting up. How did he sound? I was a little concerned…"

Sam smiled. "You woke him?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He doesn't remember you leaving. He was pretty grumpy about it."

"He was half asleep. I had to go."

"He was in a terrible mood."

"Not surprising…"

"Have you heard from him yet this morning?"

"No…"

"Does he give you the silent treatment?"

Donna nodded. "I let him have his moods."

"Does it bother you?"

"I try not to let it…well, actually I try not to let him see it bother me."

"But it does?"

"Sam…I don't want to get into this right now." Donna took a deep breath.

"You'll let me know if you do?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"All right, Donna," CJ sighed. "What do you want?"

"Let's go in."

She rapped on the door.

"Let's get this over with!" came the reply.

Donna led them into the office and closed the door. Sam and CJ took seat on the couch, while Toby stayed behind his desk. Donna opened her folder and began passing out the sheets she's prepared.

"What the hell is this?" Toby grumbled.

"The Rules?" CJ asked.

"For the interaction between Josh and work." Donna had typed up all the rules relating to work, omitting the more personal ones like the lunch rule.

"Assignments must come through Leo, and be delivered by Donna," CJ read. "We know this. Leo's made it very clear."

"Has he?"

"You know that, Donna."

"I suppose."

"What don't I know?" CJ smiled.

"Ask your colleagues."

"Boys?"

"It wasn't me," Sam laughed.

"Toby?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do?"

Donna smiled slightly as Toby shifted in his chair. 

"I brought Josh some documents yesterday," he answered softly.

"I couldn't hear you, Toby," CJ countered.

"I brought some documents to Josh yesterday."

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"And I'm guessing Donna didn't know."

"Apparently she found out," he looked pointedly at Sam.

"I was talking to him on the phone! She overheard parts."

"Toby, what was so important--?" CJ began.

"It was midterm stuff. Wasn't it?" Toby turned to Donna. "I'm sure you looked the stuff over."

"I did. It was."

"And what's so harmful about midterm stuff?"

"It's pretty safe as assignments go. What I take issue with was your not going through the proper channels. Josh has a very busy morning schedule with his most intense physical therapy session. Getting those documents distracted him, Toby. You were so kind to me yesterday morning, asking how I was doing, and then you slipped him that folder while I was in the bathroom—"

"Actually, you were just turned away."

"Toby!" CJ snarled.

"I figure, she's already pissed, might as well let her know the truth."

Donna shook her head. "Please, please guys, don't let this happen again. Especially while he's in the hospital. He's doing great, but he still has a long way to go. A very long way. And he needs to be able to concentrate on that part of the time. Please."

Sam nodded along with Donna. "We will do our best."

CJ looked over the list. "Has Josh seen these rules?"

"He agreed, and signed the original last night." Donna held up the looseleaf.

"This is quite an impressive phone call system," CJ smiled.

"Give him the rest he needs while not being overly restrictive."

"Oh how I wish I had been there to listen to the conversation that came up with these."

"He was good about it, CJ."

"You were pretty upset when you left here. She was, Toby."

"I've gathered."

"And?"

"I will attempt to follow the rules in front of me."

"Attempt?"

"That's all I can guarantee. And Donna, I promise I won't sneak work in behind your back again."

"Thank you, Toby. Thank you all. I'm not trying to be a pain…its just that…he needs…structure…right now…he needs to be able to recover…its only been a week. Thank you, guys."

She took a deep breath, turned and left the room.

"She's in rough shape," Toby commented.

"She gave it to you easy," CJ replied. "You should have heard what she was spewing in the car yesterday."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"She's the one who sees it all, and is subjected to it all."

"Does anyone else think she's getting a little too close?"

CJ exchanged a glance with Sam. "Toby…"

"I'm just saying. They're spending nearly 20 hours of the day together—"

"And that's different, how?" Sam interjected.

"Next time you're there…watch them. Now, get out of my office."

Donna sat at her desk typing up a memo, when the phone rang.

"Josh Lyman's office."

"Hey."

"Hey you. I thought you were giving me the silent treatment."

"Did you wake me…before you left?"

"I did."

"I really don't…remember at all."

"Josh…?"

"I must have…barely been awake."

"You sound short of breath."

"I…I guess so."

"Josh--?"

"What time…are you coming…back?"

"I—what's wrong, Josh?"

"I'm tired."

"And short of breath. And in your room when you're supposed to be in physical therapy!" Donna took a breath, lowering her voice. "What's going on?"

"They sent me…back this morning. I…have a fever."

"Josh!"

"It's a…a low fever."

"What is it?"

"They drew blood…made me sick. But—"

"You got sick this morning?"

"I don't like…blood."

"They don't know what's causing it?"

"My wound…is infected. Nurse used…medical terms like…erythema and…purulent—"

"What does that mean?"

"Basically red…and oozing. Gross. Infected."

"Did she explain it to you?"

"I knew…the words…760—"

"Uh huh. It was fine yesterday."

"I know. Now…its not."

"Have they put you on anything?"

"They put…my IV back in. Something's hanging…from it. I'm not sure…when that happened… It's a little…fuzzy."

"Okay, I'm coming now."

"I wasn't…trying to guilt you."

"I know. I know…" Donna took a deep breath. "Do you want me to come back early?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming."

"I'll probably be asleep—"

"Josh…"

"I…just don't…want to…push you."

"You're having a rough day. I want to be there."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you in 15 minutes."


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (18?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my site: http/aerial312. stood beside Josh's bed, stroking his warm forehead gently with her fingers. As predicted, he was asleep when Donna arrived. He'd turned down her offer to stay on her cell phone talking to him for her whole ride over, in favor of her getting to the hospital safely. She had gone directly to Leo's office, and explained the situation. He'd sent her off to do whatever she needed to do as quickly as she'd come, promising to inform the rest of the staff. On the ride to the hospital, she'd called in for someone to cover her desk for rest of the morning she was planning to work, and phoned Rita Lyman to apprise her of the change in Josh's condition. She'd rushed to get there, and arrived to find him out cold.

"You must be Donna."

Donna spun to face the petite nurse standing in the doorway. "Yes, I am."

"He's been talking about you all morning. I'm Olivia."

Donna walked over and shook the young woman's hand. "I haven't seen you before."

"I'm new to the unit. I used to work over in nephrology. Lynne retired this week."

"Lynne was the older…mea--…strict one?"

"Mean one? Yes. Though I must say your boyfriend was as difficult as she noted he'd be?"

Donna laughed. "It's in his chart that he's difficult?"

"Starting back in the ICU, it was documented that he's difficult unless you were around."

Donna smiled. "How is he doing?"

"Did he scare you on the phone?"

"A little."

"Your boyfriend's running a fever, it was 101.2 the last time we checked. We drew blood…he didn't react well to that—"

"No, he generally doesn't. He's a little squeamish."

"We're running tests on it now, but Dr. Whitlock is nearly positive is Stapholococcus aureus--

"Who is Dr. Whitlock? His Dr. is—"

"Dr. Whitlock is the resident on call for this unit. Dr. Melvin has been in surgery all morning."

"Okay, when will he be out."

"They were beginning to close up about 5 minutes ago."

Donna took a notebook out of her bag and began to write down some of the information that Olivia was telling her.

"Now, this staph…"

"A staph infection with Stapholococcus aureus is the most common nosocomial SSI—"

"Okay, slow down—"

"If you want me to call Dr. Whitlock—"

"Just explain the terms you're using. Nosocomial SSI…?"

"An SSI is a surgical site infection. Nosocomial means hospital acquired—"

"He got it here?"

"It's fairly common."

"Anything specifically that may have caused it?"

"It could have been many things, but physical over-exertion seems to be part of it. His wound is showing signs of slight dehiscence—the stitches are pulling out at the ends of the incision—"

"What does that mean now?"

"When Dr. Melvin gets here, he'll be able to answer the 'what next' questions. Dr. Whitlock has started Josh on a course of Cefazolin, the standard treatment for post-op infections. If the lab results show a resistant strain, then we'll re-evaluate, and change the antibiotic."

Donna took a deep breath. "How serious is this?"

"Like I said, infection after surgery is not uncommon. We treat any fever seriously—meaning that we're aggressive in finding the cause, and beginning treatment," she amended when she saw Donna blanche at her terminology. "The wound is purulent—that means—"

"He told me. Oozing. And it shows erythema, which is redness, right?"

"Right. Those are the terms that Dr. Whitlock used when I was making notes in the chart. I didn't explain them to Josh—"

"He likes to pride himself on his 760 verbal on the SAT."

"That high?"

"Don't ask him about it. He'll go on and on."

Olivia laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

She took a reading off her thermometer.

"What is it?"

"101.1"

"Down a little."

"Just a bit. He seems to be breathing better now."

"He was short of breath on the phone—"

"We noticed when we spoke to him earlier too. That's what the tube is for: getting him more oxygen."

"Okay."

"I have to go check on the next two rooms. As soon as we hear from Dr. Melvin, I'll let you know. He'll be up as soon as he gets out of surgery."

"Thank you."

Olivia left the room, and Donna leaned down to feel Josh's forehead again. It was kind of silly, she thought, the nurse had just taken his temperature, but it was vaguely comforting to her. She pressed her lips to his warm skim, and held them there for a moment, taking his left hand in hers.

"Hey…"

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. I've been in and out of sleep…all morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Lousy."

"Hopefully the antibiotics will help with that."

"My wound is disgusting."

"Your stitches are pulling out."

"I saw. Is that what dehiscence is?"

"You don't know a word?"

"Medical terminology."

"Excuses."

"Imagine how much my vocabulary…is growing during my stay."

"Great…"

"Don't' sound so thrilled."

"At least my vocabulary is gaining the same terminology."

"Sad."

"You should sleep some more."

"No physical therapy for me today?"

Donna shook her head. "Your nurse said that over exertion may have contributed—"

"My walk?"

"Possibly. Maybe it pulled at your stitches."

"And I did grab the wall rail an awful lot."

"Yeah…"

"Can you sit with me?"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Donna…" he whined.

"Josh, wait until Dr. Melvin comes."

"Come on!"

"He's finishing up, and should be here—"

"Just sit with me. Please."

Donna looked up at him, and immediately down at the floor. If she looked into his pleading eyes, she'd cave quickly. As much as she wanted to just curl up beside him, she knew that probably wasn't a good idea with his condition the way it was.

"Please…"

"Dr. Melvin is going to be here any minute. After that, who knows?"

Josh turned his head sharply away from her.

"Let's not do this again…Josh…" she bit her lips, blinking rapidly.

He didn't respond, not even turning his head toward her.

"Josh, you can't give me the silent treatment every time you don't like what I have to say."

Silence. Donna crossed around the foot of his bed. He snapped his head back to the left.

"Josh! Don't do this. Don't…" she took a deep breath, wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks. "I rushed down here when you called me. Josh, you wanted me to be here. I'd still be at work. Don't do this…I want to help you, but Josh…Josh! We don't know what this is, and what precautions…I don't want to hurt you more…So, no…I won't climb up there with you…even though that's what I want to do most…"

Josh turned to look at her. She wiped her eyes again.

"I do. That's what I want to do, Josh…But making sure you get better is…it's…" Donna choked back a sob, and Josh grabbed her hand.

"It's okay. Calm down, sweetie, calm down."

"I…"

"Please don't cry. Please don't cry…I don't know what to do when you cry…I'm sorry I made you cry…please stop…" Josh stroked her hand with his thumb. "I don't want to see you cry…" he pursed his lips together. "I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and blinked back the rest of her tears. "I know you're upset, Josh. You don't feel well…I'm not going anywhere, but—"

"It's okay."

Josh kissed her hand.

"What do we have in here?" Dr. Melvin asked, striding into the room followed by Olivia and Dr. Whitlock. "I hear my beautiful incision isn't doing well."

"Hurts like hell."

"And I do hope Olivia here has given you something for that."

"She has."

"Open up. Let's see."

Josh opened his pajama shirt, and Dr. Melvin peeled back the bandage. Donna scooted in closer to the bed, to look.

"Not so bad. Not so bad. Redness, pus, the stitches have pulled out a bit—"

"How come you explain it in layman's terms?" Donna asked.

"Dr. Whitlock didn't explain his terminology?" he asked, turning to the younger doctor.

"Mr. Lyman made it clear he knew what the terms meant."

"I did!"

"And has your girlfriend gotten an explanation?"

"I have."

"Good. I like to use terms I know everyone will understand."

"Not everyone has my vocabulary."

The doctor chuckled. "No, I suppose not, Mr. Lyman. Olivia, could you get a new temperature reading for me?"

The nurse readied the thermometer. "101.0, sir."

"Getting better, but slowly. Your body is just starting to respond to the Cefazolin. The blood test confirmed Stapholoccus aureus, like we assumed. It's a normal strain, no sign of resistance at this point. Olivia, if you could cover his wound back up for now, I'm going to fix it up in about an hour after I check on a few other patients. Have you eaten lunch, Mr. Lyman?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I hope that changes by dinnertime."

"I doubt it."

"Give it a chance, Josh."

"Listen to your lady, like you usually do."

Josh scoffed.

"Doctor, are there any special precautions…?" Donna began.

"Well, Mr. Lyman is to stay in bed today. You will use the bedpan today—"

"But nothing. The bedpan. It's right here. Use it as needed."

"I hate that thing."

"You don't know if you hate that thing because you've refused to use it."

"It's gross."

"You need to stay in bed today—"

"And he will," Donna chimed in quickly.

"Can she sit with me?"

"You're going to be tender, especially after I fix you back up later on, but I don't see why not. Keep the wound covered, and the bandage is going to be changed frequently today. But if he's grouchy, you can certainly comfort him."

"See?"

"Thank you, Donna, for waiting to ask first--"

"Yeah, yeah," Josh grumbled.

"Well, I will be back to see you in about an hour. Get some rest. Stay in bed. And if the girl wants to take care of you, by all means let her," Dr. Melvin laughed, as he walked out the door, followed by the rest of the team.

"Get up here."

Donna smiled.

"Come on, get up here."

"Wasting no time?"

"No, I'm not."

Donna did as requested, crawling in, and sitting beside Josh. Gingerly, he shifted and lay his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her left arm around his back, rubbing it rhythmically up and down, and into his hair.

"I'm so tired."

"Sleep."

"You're not going anywhere?"

"Nope," she kissed the top of his head. "I'll be right here. Now close your eyes…"


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (19?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my site: http/aerial312. he doing?"

Donna looked up from her book to see Rita Lyman hesitating in the doorway.

"He's asleep, finally."

"How's the fever?" she asked, walking closer and putting her purse down on the tray table.

"A little better. It's still higher than we'd like it to be."

"What was it?"

"When Olivia came in an hour ago at the end of her shift, it was 100.7."

"From a high of?"

"102.5 this morning."

Rita nodded. "Spirits?"

"Were fine until they had to clean and re-suture the outer layer of his wound."

"He was in a particularly vile mood when he called me."

"That must have been while I was getting dinner."

"Yeah, he mentioned something about your abandoning him, which of course I took with a grain of salt."

"He's in a lot of pain. They had to start him on the IV pain meds again because he can't keep the pills down."

"That bad?"

"He hasn't kept anything down. They finally gave him that Phenergan again around 5, and it settled his stomach, but he still categorically refused to eat anything for dinner."

"Did they sedate him?"

Donna shook her head. "He conked out before they had to. They may sedate him overnight though, depending on how well he sleeps now. He's doing well…"

"How are you doing?"

"He called me at 10:30 this morning, so I left work early—"

"You've been here since?"

"Yes—"

"Why don't you go get some rest? You look exhausted."

"If he wakes up and I'm not here—"

"I'll be here…for what good that's worth."

"I'll pass tonight, Mrs. Lyman. I want to be here for him."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to incur his silent treatment."

"It's not just that…but, god that's hard. I know you understand."

"I've been on the receiving end, several times in the last few weeks."

"So have I."

"I've been able to do a lot of thinking in the last few days. Sometimes you've just got to do what you need to do to get by."

"It hurts too much to not be here. I don't know…he seems to need me so much…"

"He certainly does. And while I doubt he shows it much, he appreciates your presence. He does."

"I know…"

"But honey, you've got to take care of yourself. It's not healthy for you to be all the time. Take some breaks. Enjoy the daylight. I'll work out something with you so you can get out a little—"

"Whenever I leave I feel guilty."

"Honey, we love him, and it's hard to leave him when he's in rough shape, but we're just at the beginning of this. If you burn out now, you'll come to resent it when he really needs you when he gets home."

"Yeah…"

"So, go to work tomorrow. Get those 4 hours. If he's still not up to physical therapy, I'll come and keep him company. I'll make sure he understands."

"That hasn't gone so well—"

"This time I'll make it abundantly clear. He needs to understand he can't be an…asshole…to you to get his way all the time. You've been very good to him, and he needs to start appreciating that."

Donna sighed, and put her book down on the table. "Do you want the chair?"

"Thank you. How come you're not up there with him in your usual perch?"

"He couldn't get comfortable. I climbed in and out about 6 times before he finally found a position that didn't hurt. It just happened to be with me out here."

The evening nurse came into the room. "He still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"He needs it. I'll try to do this without waking him this time. Next time I have to though."

"Okay."

"O2 sat's better." She read the thermometer. "100.9. Up a little. "We're going to need to take more blood."

"Oh, he's going to be thrilled," Donna sighed.

"I can draw it off his IV now, but I might wake him up."

Mrs. Lyman looked to Donna and nodded.

"If he wakes up he's gonna freak out," Donna informed.

"I'll be quick,"

She pulled the blood work cart in from the hallway, and grabbed what she needed.

'Miss," Rita began, "What is the concern now, that his fever has gone up?"

"Right. Because his temperature has stabilized, but isn't going down, we want to make sure that he's still responding to the antibiotic."

She quickly drew off of his IV port. Josh began to stir slightly.

"Almost done…there."

"What's…going on?" Josh rasped.

"Just checking your vitals, sweetie."

"Mom…" he turned his head to face her, grimacing in pain. His eyes caught on the vial in the nurse's hands. "What's that? What…is…that?"

"She just…" Rita struggled to explain.

"They drew a little blood, Josh," as she spoke, Donna grabbed the basin from behind her on the tray table with her left hand, while stroking his shoulder with her right.

"Blood?" Color drained from his cheeks and he closed his eyes.

Donna placed the basin on this lap and raked the heel of her hand up and down his back. "Just a little. All done. Deep breath."

"Can't."

"As deep a breath as you can."

He tried, and ended up coughing violently.

"It's okay…it's okay."

Josh groaned, and leaned forward over the basin, dry heaving. Rita had retreated toward the door with the nurse, as Donna continued to rhythmically stroke his back.

"You've got nothing left, Josh. Nothing left. It's gonna pass…shhh…sit back. Good." She wiped his hair back from his now sweaty forehead.

Josh closed his eyes, leaning into Donna's hand. By the door, Rita took a deep breath, and blinked rapidly.

"Ma'am, why don't you come with me?" the nurse asked, "I'll get you a cup of tea, help calm—"

"That would be nice. Donna, would you like tea?"

Donna nodded, and mouthed "Thank you" in her direction, as the two women left the room.

"Let's get you cleaned up a little," she grabbed a kleenex and dabbed his forehead gently.

"I'm…all…sweaty."

"You are."

"And warm."

"That happens with exertion."

"How's…my fever?"

"Up a little. A very little, don't worry. But they want to test it again to make sure they're giving you the right antibiotic."

"What if…its not?"

"Then they'll give you a new one. A stronger one."

"Great…make me…even more…nauseous."

"They'll keep giving you the phenergan, and you'll take it," she cut in as he started to protest. "It'll get you through these next few days where you feel like shit, and then once you're through the worst of it, you can be all strong again."

Josh closed his eyes. "I don't…like…to be weak."

Donna leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Then fight this thing, but fight it with all the tools they give you too, and you won't be as miserable."

Josh sighed, nodding his head. "This hurts…like hell." He gestured his wound. "Back to square one."

"It'll feel better tomorrow probably."

"I hope so."

"You up for anything to drink?"

"I'm really…thirsty. But I …don't know…"

"Just a little. We'll see how you do. I don't want you to get dehydrated."

"Okay…wait, Donna."

"Yeah?"

"Can I try…the breathing…thing first? This…is driving…me nuts."

"Of course."

She grabbed the spirometer and the basin. He readied the pillow.

"This is…gonna hurt…like hell."

"But then you'll be able to get a full breath."

Josh took a first attempt, leaving him coughing.

"Come on, cough it up. There's obviously something in there. Come on…"

Josh spit into the basin, and continued to cough. He spit again, and sat back. Donna quickly took the basin into the bathroom and rinsed it out, nodding to Josh as she returned. He tried again, nearly reaching the mark before launching into a coughing fit. After a moment of effort, he spit into the basin again, and Donna repeated her part of the procedure. On the next try, Josh hit his mark, holding it for a few seconds, then releasing.

"There you go."

He nodded, and completed the exercise seven more times.

"I'll go get you a drink now."

She returned quickly with an apple juice, and poked a straw through the foil top.

"Small sips."

She brought it to his lips, and he took the cup from her. "Thanks."

Slowly, he drained the juice.

"Still doing okay?"

"Yeah…"

"That good for now?"

"I want to see how it sits first."

Donna nodded.

"Sit with me."

"You should sleep."

"I can sleep with you here."

"Yeah?"

"I hope I can, at least."

Donna smiled, then hesitated.

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you something right now, and it might piss you off—"

"Okay…"

"Tomorrow—"

"You're going to work?"

"Yeah."

"Four hours?"

"Yup, as planned."

"Okay…"

Donna climbed up beside him. "That went better than I thought it would."

"I'm not thrilled about it. But I don't want to make you cry again."

"Thank you."

"Did I have anything to read tonight?"

"Tonight, you are resting—"

"Sitting and reading is rest—"

"Josh, I left so quickly this morning that I didn't have time to get anything."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I was worried, Josh."

"Yeah." He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"You're looking a lot better," Rita Lyman announced, walking into the room bearing three teas. "I thought you might be up for some tea. Donna, honey, here's yours."

"Thanks."

Josh took his and blew on it. "Any sugar in this?"

"One."

He blew on it again, and took a sip. "Thanks, mom."

"Now, what are we watching tonight?" she settled into the visitor's chair.

"Well, since I'll probably be out in ten minutes, I'm sure I can find you a Law & Order…"

Rita smiled, as Josh fumbled with the remote.

"You staying long, mom?"

"Till you fall asleep."

"Make sure you take a cab. I don't want you walking—"

"I'll take a cab."

"Thanks."

"She's out cold."

"Wasting the tea."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you drank it."

"One is plenty."

"Did Donna tell you--?"

"About working tomorrow?"

"I'll come keep you company while she's gone."

"That would be nice," Josh yawned, leaning back. "Ah, here we go. Here's your show."

"Get some sleep, sweetie."


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (20?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my site: http/aerial312. how's he doing?"

"Sam, you're sitting on what I need to type up."

"Oh, sorry." He jumped up from his perch on her desk.

"He's doing better today. His fever was down to 99.4 this morning before I left, and his antibiotic is still working."

"They were worried it wasn't?"

"His fever went up a little last night, so they retested his blood to make sure that they hadn't missed a strain resistant to the Cefazolin. Thankfully, they hadn't missed it. It was just a slight fluctuation in temperature."

"You going back there tonight?"

"At noon."

"For the rest of the day?"

"Yeah."

"Come join CJ & I at the Hawk & Dove tonight for a little while."

"Sam, thanks for the offer, but. I—"

"For a little while. A drink or two. Some real dinner. Then you go back and deal with him."

"You say 'deal with him' like it's a bad thing all the time."

"I—"

"How come you guys have only come by once?"

"It was just a few days ago. We're busy!"

"Uh huh."

"Donna, we're in the middle of the midterms and—"

"Yet you have enough time to try to drag me to the bar."

"Donna…"

"I enjoy keeping him company. If you don't like to see him like this, just admit it."

"No…I—"

"Don't bother."

"Donna…"

"I have to type this up."

"Think about coming out with us tonight."

Donna focused on her computer, ignoring Sam. Finally, he sighed and walked back to his office. Donna's phone rang.

"Josh Lyman's office."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can you bring back the file on the guy Sam's getting to run?"

"Sure."

"Leo wants me to look at it this afternoon. He's going to come by tonight and we're going to chat about some of close races."

"You're feeling better?"

"Much. They won't let me up yet."

"And I hope you're listening to them?"

"Yeah, yeah. They said I could get up when you get back."

"They don't want to deal with you."

"No…they want me to rest through the morning."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"Hey!"

"How's your fever? 98.8. And I run hot."

"Yeah?"

"You question my—"

"Don't go there."

"Fine."

"Not while I'm on the phone with you at work."

"Got it. How's work?"

"Okay…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, why—?"

"Don't lie to me, Donna."

"Sam was pestering me."

"About?"

"He wants me to join him and CJ at the Hawk & Dove for a little while tonight."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know…"

"I do have Leo coming, so if you want to…" He didn't sound especially sure.

"Sam was pissing me off."

"Too pushy?"

"He just wouldn't give me a straight answer about something. And it just made me mad."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"When you come back, I need to put on a normal shirt again. I hate this hospital gown."

"Okay. Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Josh—"

"I'm just not right now, Donna. I still hurt like hell."

"I know."

"So, please don't push."

"Okay…"

"Now, get back to work."

Donna laughed. "Yes, boss."

She hung up the phone, and threw the file Josh had asked for into her bag. She had been working a half hour when CJ appeared around the partition of her cubicle.

"Hey there."

"Has Sam sent you?"

"And why would you think that?"

"CJ, I'm not in the mood for—"

"I hope our in the mood for drinks."

"I—"

"And food that doesn't come from a cafeteria."

"I told Sam maybe."

"And you've since talked to Josh."

"How do you know that?"

"He called me up to get some info on Sam's guy."

"Ah."

"He's got Leo coming by tonight."

"I know."

"So, he won't be alone. You can come out with us without feeling guilty."

"I—"

"Okay, so you can feel less guilty."

Donna smiled slightly.

"So, how about it?"

"The Hawk & Dove is kinda far from the hospital—"

"We can drive you—"

"I was going to say, maybe we could go somewhere closer?"

"Sure. I'll have Sam pick another place. Say six?"

"Betting on an early night?"

"We're hoping. Not much on the schedule."

"You'll come pick me up?"

"Uh…sure."

"Josh'll appreciate the visit."

"Will he?"

Donna shrugged. "I think so."

"I'm glad you're going to join us. You need to get out more."

"Is Leo in on this too?"

"Leo legitimately needs to talk to Josh….but we did persuade him to go tonight. He was going to give it another day after Josh's…problem…yesterday."

"You didn't think that that—"

"I talked to Josh this morning. He seemed to be doing great today."

"He's doing better today."

"That's something."

"Yeah…"

"You sleeping okay?"

"I am actually."

"Good…good."

"Anything else you need?"

"Donna, you'd tell us if you needed anything, right?"

Donna looked up at her, and sighed. "I'm fine, CJ."

"I just don't want to you feel like you can't turn to us if he's being…ornery."

"We've had our moments, but mostly, we've been fine."

"There are plenty of us to keep you company if you want, just know that."

Donna nodded.

"We'll pick you up at six. Want me to see if Carol and Margaret want to come too?"

"Why not?" Donna smiled, as CJ strode back to her office.

She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Yeah?"

"Hey."

"Hey. Can you bring the folder on the Florida 8th?"

"We're not gong to get a Democrat elected in the Florida 8th."

"Leo wants us to try."

"You really think Rawlins has a chance?"

"Off the top of my head, no, but I'm gonna take a look at the numbers."

"Did you tell that you were fine with my going out tonight?"

"I may have."

"You're really okay with it?"

"I am. You're not going out for too long, are you?"

"I'll be back before Leo leaves."

"Drunk?"

"How often do I get really drunk?"

"I remember one time in South Dakota—"

"And I had good reason that night."

"That jackass—"

"Yeah."

"I want you to have a good time tonight."

"That's nice of you."

"I can be nice sometimes."

"Few and far between."

"Really?" He sounded hurt.

"If you try, you can be nice."

"Like that night in South Dakota. I was nice that night."

"I don't remember."

"That's not surprising."

"And I was a fool, and went back to him—"

"You came to your senses."

"Eventually."

"You did, that's all that matters."

"You'll tell me what happened that night sometime?"

"Nothing sordid—"

"I know that--I was fully clothed down to my sneakers when I woke up—just the humiliating course of events, ya know?"

"If you want."

"Now, I can't persuade you to have lunch?"

"I—"

"Maybe if I bring something your appetite will come back?"

"I you want to try go ahead. I'm not promising anything."

"Fair enough."

"Now, I'm going to take a nap, so either you'll get here and find me asleep, or I'll call you to let you know I'm up."

"Mom there?"

"She fell asleep in the chair. I'm hoping to follow suit."

"Sleep well."

"Probably not."

"Well, if you don't, you can take another nap later when I get there."

"That sounds nice.

"Please try to sleep now though."

"But your offer sounds so much better."

"Josh, you know I'll sit with you whether you're sleeping later or not. If you're tired, please try to sleep now."

"Yes, ma'am."

"See you in an hour and a half."

"Looking forward to it."


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (21?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my site: http/aerial312. just saying, that's only time you've ever seen me get that drunk."

"I've never even seen you get close to that drunk since."

"It was a rough day."

"Yeah?"

"You knew that."

"In the vaguest terms."

"I never told you?"

"I was still up to my eyes in paperwork when Sam and CJ whisked you away to the bar down the street, upset. All I knew was that something had upset you, and I had to finish what I was working on or Leo would have my ass. By the time I got down there, you were practically passed out."

"The drinks just kept coming."

"What—what did happen? To upset you…"

"It was the first time that Roy…called me. We had a terrible fight and…"

"And?"

"I just kind of lost it. And I didn't want you to see that."

"I would have understood."

"Somehow I doubt that. You can't deal with me crying."

Josh sighed, and shook his head against the pillow. "No, I really can't."

"Of course, in retrospect, I'd rather you have seen me upset than that drunk."

"You remember how drunk—"

"I don't remember anything, and that's the problem."

Josh smiled.

"It's not funny."

"It was very funny."

"So tell me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Donna rolled onto her side, leaning her head on her arm on the raised headboard.

"So, I finally finished that goddamn policy plan at 1:30, and I go down to the bar, and everyone else it seems is already there. Toby's studying his Scotch, Sam's resting his head on the table, and you're slumped over on CJ, who was chatting with Danny Concannon. CJ tells me that you got a little drunk, which was majorly an understatement, then she goes right back to flirting with Danny. I sit down, and you switch to leaning on me, while I down my only beer, cause it was already last call. The ugly lights come on—"

Donna chuckled.

"That's what they are—"

"I know, I know. Just sounds funny. Continue."

"So the lights come on, and everyone starts to stagger out, all run down because it really had been a hell of a day, and we're the only two left. They got you trashed, and then forgot about you. I drag you to your feet—thankfully, you can still stand, just barely—wrap my arm around your shoulder to steady you, but I had no idea where the hell you were staying—"

"That would have been the bus."

"As I learned later on, but at that point, I didn't know that. So I did the only thing I could think of: I took you back to my room. You were in no condition to be left alone anyways. We get up there, you sit down on the bed, and pass out. I pushed you onto your side, so you didn't like choke or anything, and covered you with the blanket, fully clothed—"

"You could have at least taken off my shoes."

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"I had no idea what to do. I just got you settled, and made sure that you didn't choke or stop breathing or anything."

"Did you sleep in the bed too?"

Josh shook his head. "I didn't sleep."

"Really?"

"You woke up and found me at the desk. That's where I'd been all night—well, all 4 hours…"

"I was so sick the next day."

"And I think you'll remember I didn't give you much slack about it."

"You were…very good."

"You like to forget those incidents."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I can be—"

"What can you be, buddy?"

They looked up to see CJ standing in the doorway.

"Nice. I can be nice."

"I highly doubt that."

"Josh was just telling me about how nice he was to me that night you guys got me really drunk in South Dakota."

"So nice he took you up to his hotel room—"

"Where I promptly passed out."

CJ laughed. "You ready?"

"We're leaving already?"

"Sam, Margaret, Carol, Ginger, Bonnie are at the bar already. It's just down the street."

"Oh."

"And Leo's just stopped in the cafeteria to get coffees."

"But he can't have—"

"He promised decaf."

"Okay."

Donna slowly sat up and climbed off the bed, hunting for her shoes.

"I though you guys were going to come up and visit for a while."

"So many people ended up coming, that it was just easier for us to meet them there."

"Oh." Donna slipped into her shoes, and trudged across the room. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Donna, Leo's gonna be up any minute. He's fine."

Donna sighed, and looked to Josh. He nodded at her.

"Go have a good time. I'll be fine."

She nodded weakly and followed CJ.

"Look who's finally here!" Bonnie exclaimed. "We've got your drink waiting already," she pushed the whiskey sour across the table to the chair Donna had settled into.

"Where's mine?" CJ demanded.

""Didn't know what you were up for," Sam explained. "You like to mix it up. Donna's pretty predictable. It's either whiskey sour or rusty nail."

"I'll go grab you one CJ," Carol announced, jumping up. "Mine's gone already."

"You've been here for like 15 minutes."

"It was a rough day. Now, what the hell are you drinking?"

"Get me a Scotch."

"Turning into Toby?"

"Ha Ha."

"So, Donna, we hardly see you at work," Ginger commented. "How are things going? How's Josh doing? I heard he had a fever yesterday."

"His wound got infected. They caught it early, and put him on antibiotics, so he's doing a lot better today."

"Good."

"He getting restless?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah…he doesn't like to be…limited."

"How many times a day does he call you at work?"

Donna shrugged.

"Donna called him," CJ offered.

"So, he doesn't call you up, but you call to check in on him?" Bonnie questioned.

"Sometimes."

"Girl, enjoy your time free from him."

"I—"

"You've gotta get out more."

"I will eventually."

"He's getting too needy."

"He's not—"

"Then you are."

"So, I came out here for pick-on-Donna night?"

"No, honey, we're just worried about you, is all."

"But I'm the only one worried about Josh." Donna crossed her arms and stared down into her half full drink.

"We care about Josh, Donna," Sam reasoned.

"Which is why you all came straight here, and didn't come up."

"There's five of us," Sam cut in. "If we'd all come up, you'd have had a fit about that."

"I—"

"Sweetie, calm down," Margaret placed her hand on Donna's shoulder.

Donna sat back and finished her drink. Sam caught Carol's eye at the bar, and pointed to Donna. She nodded, and he turned back to Donna. She wouldn't look at him.

CJ broke the silence. "We were also running late. Leo had that meeting with him, and I doubt he would have taken kindly to a lengthy delay."

"No, I guess not."

Sam took a deep breath. "The last time one of us did go to visit him, you ended up pissed off at that person, and imposed a lengthy set of rules."

"Toby snuck in a—"

"I know, I know. But Donna, we're gonna need to talk about work—"

"It was before I'd even brought anything back to him. He was going to be getting that stuff that night!"

"So he read all day."

"And he pushed himself too hard to make up for getting caught, and he didn't take good care of himself, and he ended up with a fever!"

Margaret lay her hand on Donna's shoulder again. "Deep breath. Again. Again."

Carol arrived back at the table, and distributed the drinks. Sensing the tension, she sat down quickly.

"I didn't want another drink."

"It'll do you some good. Relax you," Carol offered.

"I was doing perfectly fine until I got dragged out."

"It'll do you some good," Sam seconded.

"Just because you don't like to spend time with him, doesn't mean I don't."

"Donna…I…it's awkward. I will admit, I don't know what to say. Which is why I said that we're gonna need to talk about work some. I mean, I'm worried about him, he's my friend, but…I don't know…it's a weird situation."

Donna looked up at him.

"It's not that I don't wanna visit. I just don't know if I can hide my discomfort, and I don't want him to see that. Do you understand that?"

She nodded.

"Donna, if we visit, will you take some time to do something for yourself from time to time?" CJ asked.

"You're bribing me?"

"Donna…we just want you to be able to clear your head."

"He sleeps a lot. I can get things done for me then. Please don't push it…please."

Sam nodded.

Margaret jumped in, "Did anyone see the article about the inaccurate calorie—"

Everyone groaned, as she continued her story.

Donna peeked through the door of Josh's room. He was sitting with his tray table covered in files, reading. Leo was gone. Slowly she opened the door, and entered the room.

"Leo been gone long?"

"Only like 20 minutes."

"Sorry."

"Nah, I've been reading. Have a good time?"

She shrugged, and crawled up beside him.

"You can let yourself have a good time, you know."

"Why does everyone find it so hard to believe that I can't have a good time here with you?"

"It is a hospital."

"They all act like there's something wrong with my enjoying spending time with you here."

"You actually enjoy this?"

"I don't enjoy seeing you like this, no, if that's what you're asking. But Josh, I don't think that it automatically precludes my enjoying your company."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You enjoy my company?"

"I—"

"I enjoy your company."

Donna looked up. "Good."

"You really don't mind this?"

"Not at all."

Josh took her hand in his. "It means a lot, you know."

His thumb played with hers. Slowly, he leaned in, and kissed her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss, stroking his cheek. After a moment, Josh pulled away, catching his breath.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Fine. Fine..."

"What?"

"Something tells me that that's what they're afraid of."


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (22?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my site: http://aerial312. long's he been out?" Rita Lyman asked, striding into her son's room.

"Almost an hour. He was exhausted when he got back from his afternoon physical therapy."

"How'd that go?"

Donna shrugged, "He lost a little ground. It pissed him off."

"I bet he was in a wonderful mood."

"You don't even know."

"Getting the silent treatment again?"

"No…no, the opposite actually…he's—I don't even know how to describe it—he's just…off."

"Off?"

"He was really clingy. I mean you can see how he's laying. He couldn't relax or get comfortable until I held him tightly."

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No…not really…"

"That doesn't sound so convincing."

"I'm not uncomfortable holding him—that's not it…"

"No, honey, I know."

"It's just…things have gotten…weird…I don't know. I spend so much time here with him, and I really don't mind it, but everyone thinks I should."

"Do you think you should?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think that you shouldn't enjoy spending time here with him?"

"I don't know."

"He appreciates it you know. He won't admit that he needs the help, and because you're here offering it so freely, he doesn't need to ask. He appreciates it probably much more than you realize."

Donna sighed. "You don't think we've got this weird co-dependent thing going?"

"Do you think it's a co-dependent thing?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Don't question it too much at this point, honey. It's been a little over a week, don't fret. You care about him, Donna. It doesn't have to be some twisted thing."

"Everyone else seems to think it does."

"Don't listen to them. They're not here. They don't see what he's going through."

"Exactly!"

Josh stirred slightly, and Donna stroked his hair. He settled back down.

"What do they want you to do?"

"I don't even know. Just not be here it seems. They make it seem like I'm crazy to be here."

"We've already established that that's not it."

"Do you think I need to cut back on my time with him?"

"I think you need to be careful not to run yourself down too much. It's getting to you, whet—"

"I—"

"—whether it's due to being here so much or just because of the other's opinions. He's going to need you—really need you---when he goes home. I just want to make sure you're ready for that. I'll do what I can, but it's you he listens to, tries his best for…you know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"So take care of yourself."

She smiled. "I will."

There was a soft knock on the door, and Sam came in.

"Samuel."

"Mrs. Lyman!"

"Shhh…" Donna called, from her position pinned beneath Josh.

"Oooh, sorry."

"No, honey, don't worry. He needs to wake up soon."

"How are you Mrs. Lyman?"

"I'm doing well, Sam. How are you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm…I'm fine. I'm not seeing anyone, but I'm doing well."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Donna, is it okay if I talk work with Josh for a little while tonight?"

"Stuff that's on the approved list?"

"Of course. About my friend Tom."

"Yup, Leo gave me that stuff today. I don't think he's had a chance to look at it yet."

"I'll brief him on it."

"Go ahead."

"Donna, honey," Rita began. "Why don't we go get some dinner while Sam is here. Get some fresh air, and take a walk."

Hesitantly, Donna nodded as she looked down at Josh. "That would be nice."

"I guess we should wake him," Rita declared.

"He's awake," Donna smiled softly.

"He is?"

"He is," she stroked his hair. "Aren't you?"

"Mmmhmmm…" Josh mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Sam's here to talk work."

"And you're letting him?"

"I am."

"Where're you gonna go for dinner?"

"I don't know. We'll find somewhere."

"Mmmhmm."

"You need to get up now, dear," Mrs Lyman laughed.

"Comfortable."

Donna chuckled, and ran her fingers through Josh's hair. "Come on, sleepy."

"I suppose you want to go now," Josh teased.

"You don't want to keep Sam waiting."

Sam stood quietly watching this interaction.

"Are you coming back?" Josh asked.

"I was planning on it."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I shouldn't?"

Josh shrugged, holding his position. "If Sam's gonna be here late, maybe it would be good for you to get some sleep in your—in a bed again."

"Okay…"

"Sam, you'll stay a while, right?" Josh sat up slowly, and looked at his friend.

"Yeah. I've got lots to talk about."

Josh squeezed Donna's hand. "Go have a good time."

Donna nodded half-heartedly, drawing her knees up and over the side of the bed. She stood, but didn't release Josh's hand.

"You'll call if you need anything?"

"I will." He squeezed her hand, and released it, then whispered, "You too."

Donna nodded, and crossed to grab her purse from the tray table. "Don't get him too worked up."

"I won't. I promise."

"Goodbye, honey," Rita kissed her son on the forehead. "Sam, always nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too," Sam smiled broadly.

"Ready dear?"

Donna exchanged a quick look with Josh, who nodded at her. "Let's go."

Josh raised his bed further up, as he watched the women leave. "What's up?"

"How're you feeling/"

"A little tired today. Physical therapy kicked my ass."

Sam laughed. "How's that going?"

"Today was the first day back to it after my fever."

"A little harder than before?"

"I'm still weaker than I'd like to be. But I'm determined to be able to walk to the bathroom again tomorrow. I hate the bedpan."

"Ugh."

"Exactly. I was doing so good, too. Donna says it will come back once I get going with the therapy again, but today was rough. I did a lot of standing—I like standing—but I was only walking when I had to."

"Why do you like standing?"

"I can hold on to Donna."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at Josh.

"It makes it easier. It does!"

"And the holding her close has nothing to do with enjoying it?"

Josh shrugged. "It's just nice to be held sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Especially when you're in pain."

"So you get your comfort, and practice your physical therapy.?"

"Exactly."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "How are you two getting along?"

Josh ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without her, Sam. She just keeps me sane. I give up on things, she pushes me. Like, she knows what I'm capable of better than I do."

"Well you two have spent the better part of everyday together for two years now."

"I don't know that I can read her that well."

"Does that upset you?"

"A little."

"What are you worried about?"

"Do you think I'm asking too much of her?"

"It takes both of you."

"Yeah."

"She's a strong girl, Josh. She wants to be here. I didn't really get that until yesterday. It's important for her to make sure you're okay."

"I'm just worried she won't tell me if it becomes too much."

"You need to remind her it's okay to do things for herself every now and then. She's starting to get that, but I think you're the only one who can help her find that balance. You've gotta let her know it's okay. And at the same time, make it clear when you do need her."

Josh nodded. "I need to teach myself that first."

"Yeah?"

"I'd always like her company. I don't always need it."

"Right."

"But we're doing okay?"

"Seems to be. I realized yesterday that her resolve about staying here, all that…its just part of that weird dynamic you two have."

"We're close."

"That you are."

"All the nurses think she's my girlfriend."

"And I bet you're not doing much to dispel that," Sam joked.

Josh laughed. "No, not really. But…it's…it's not…it give her better standing with the nurses, you know? They think we're closer, and she gets to stay for things they'd send someone else out of the room for—"

"Has she seen you naked?"

"Sam!"

"Has she?"

"Not entirely."

"What does that mean?"

"That she hasn't seen my entire naked body!"

"But she has seen all parts that form the composite?" Sam snickered

"There's not much privacy in the hospital."

"Did this make you uncomfortable?"

"At first, yeah. But, you know, there's been so much I can't do by myself, awkward stuff—you have no idea—that it kind of needs to happen because I'm more comfortable with her than the nurses…we don't talk about it."

"Is that a good idea?"

"No, no…we've talked about it, and we've decided not to talk about it."

"You realize how silly that sounds?"

Josh shrugged. "It works for us."

"That could be applied to many parts of your relationship."

Donna lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd had a very nice time out a dinner with Rita Lyman, got home and made herself some tea, then tried to go to bed. It just wasn't happening. She looked at the alarm clock. 1:30am.

She sighed. She couldn't call him now. She promised she would if she needed to, but did she really need to just because she couldn't sleep? She could get through one night. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

She wondered how his chat with Sam had gone. They were still talking when she'd checked in right after dinner. Maybe she could call him for just a second. The nurses would be waking him up periodically anyways. She turned her cell phone over and over in her hand. Slowly she dialed then hesitated over the send button. Might as well. She pushed the button, and held it to her ear. He picked up on the first ring.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to call?"

"Are you saying that you didn't think I'd be able to get through one night?"

"I'm saying that I didn't think you'd think I would be able to get through one night?"

"And how's it going?"

"Enh. I was about to call you."

"Can't sleep?"

"It just seems weird tonight."

"Same here."

"Sam and I had a good time."

"I had a really nice dinner with your mom."

"I'm glad she took you out. You two need to have some fun sometimes."

"Yeah."

"Are you mad I suggested you go home tonight?"

"Mad? No. I don't know what I am…I just can't sleep and neither can you."

"Yeah…do you think you could…no never mind."

"I can't come back, its too late—"

"That's not—"

"Then what?"

"Could you just talk to me till I fall asleep?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me more stories from your childhood."

"Okay…I went into my senior year of high school ranked 5th in my class…"


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (23/?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Linking my website in my profile, because this won't show it.

"Do you think I'll get to go home tomorrow?"

Olivia sighed. "Not to tomorrow—"

"Monday?"

"Probably Tuesday—"

"Tuesday?!"

"Yup."

"Why!?"

"Because—"

"My fever was gone two days ago!"

"But you have to finish your course of antibiotics."

"Can't you just send me home with a bottle of pills?"

"Oh, you'll be going home with several bottles of pills, but—"

"You're not funny."

"Your antibiotic is intravenous."

"Can't I take a normal one?"

"You've gotta finish the one you started."

"And there's no way—"

"Sorry."

"But I'm getting around pretty well now. I've been walking all over the unit."

"And you're doing great, but you're not quite ready yet."

"I was supposed to be going home this weekend originally!"

"That was an estimate—"

"A lousy one."

"Josh, we hoped you'd be ready to go this weekend, but then you had a set back."

"Godamnit!"

"Three more days."

"For sure."

"I can't guarantee that."

"Why not?"

"Hound your doctor. He makes that call."

"So three days is your newest crappy guess."

"My best professional estimate."

"So it could be less than three days?"

Olivia shook her head. "Your course of antibiotics is one week. So Tuesday is the earliest."

"Fuck."

"That's how it is."

"And there's nothing I can do to speed that up?"

"You can't speed up your antibiotics, but you can start to eat a little better."

"Now you're hounding me about it too?"

"Where is your girlfriend?"

"Sick of me?"

"Your charming personality is too much for me."

"She's at work."

"On Saturday?"

"We usually work seven days a week."

"Now you two work together?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"She should be back in 8 minutes or so now."

"Keeping count?"

"So?"

"All right, Josh. I'll leave you alone. Eat your lunch."

"I'm not touching that tray. You can take it now."

"You need—"

"Donna's bringing me something edible."

"You baited me on that response."

"Donna'll make me eat whatever she brings."

"Good."

"Hmph."

Josh sat back against his pillow, and clicked on the TV, tossing down the remote angrily. He was so sick of being stuck in bed. He frowned and picked up the phone. After staring at it for a few moments, and not dialing, he slammed it back down on the table.

"Don't break that."

"You're early."

Donna stood in the doorway bearing a brown paper bag.

"I finished up early," she crossed in, and put down the bag. "What's got you?"

"I don't get to leave till—"

"Tuesday."

"You knew!?"

"Olivia just warned me. Said you weren't particularly happy about it."

"I wanted to get out this weekend!"

"I know—"

"You don't!"

"Josh, we've played this game before, and no good comes from it."

He glared up at her, then looked down into his lap.

"You don't know."

"Fine, I don't."

"You're not the one sitting here!—"

"Josh—"

"I'm going crazy here. Don't just say I know!"

"When you get like this, no answer works. I'm not going to be your punching bag all afternoon."

"I want to go home!"

"Well, you'll get to see Dr. Melvin later—"

"But he can't do anything about the fucking antibiotic!"

"No, but he can clear you to go home as soon as it's done."

"Tuesday!"

"Right."

"I want to go home now!"

"Calm down!"

"No! Don't tell me!—"

"Fine, Josh," Donna snapped, pulling a bowl of soup out of the bag, and slamming it down on the table.

"I'll calm down when I want to calm down!"

"Here's your lunch. Eat it. I told you I wasn't going to be your punching bag, and I meant it!"

Donna stormed toward the door. Josh looked up, startled.

"Donna!"

She left the room, but didn't go far. She stood outside the door, catching her breath, a little surprised that she'd had the guts to stand up for herself like that.

"Donna! Donna!" Quickly, or a quickly as he could, Josh sat up and slid his legs over the edge of the bed, landing unsteadily on his feet. "Donna!" He'd never catch her. Slowly he plod toward the door.

Donna resisted the urge to come right back in, instead waiting for him to reach the hallway. He was breathing hard, and grabbed the rail on the side of the wall, relaxing visibly when he saw she hadn't really left. Donna watched, but didn't jump towards him, allowing him to catch his breath on his own. She was right there if he really needed it.

Finally, Josh's breathing calmed, and he grabbed Donna's hand, pulling her back into his room and kicking the door closed. He flung his arms around her, pulling close, and burying his head in her hair. She rubbed her hand up his shuddering back.

"I'm sorry. I'm…sorry…" he sobbed.

"Shh…shh…it's okay. It's okay, sweetie."

"I just…I'm just…frustrated. So…frustrated…but, I…shouldn't have…snapped at you…"

"Shhh….it's all right. I know you're frustrated. But I wasn't going to let you talk to me like that, and it wasn't getting through."

"I'm sorry…"

Josh yanked her tightly against him, taking deep breaths . Donna nuzzled against his neck, kissing it. Josh pulled back a little, and Donna looked into his eyes, taken back a little by their teary, glassy quality. Tenderly, he reached up and cupped her cheek, pulling her lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss. Donna ran her fingers into his hair, pulling him in. Finally, they broke apart, out of breath. Donna pulled away, holding onto Josh's hand.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Could you grab me a tissue?"

Donna pulled a tissue from the box on the side table, and handed it to Josh, who wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

"Walk?"

"I kind of just want to curl up on the bed."

"We'll take a short walk first, then you'll eat your soup, then…then we can curl up on the bed."

"You're all authoritative today."

"You can't compromise your recovery to wallow in self pity."

Josh sighed.

"Come on. You're up. Let's walk."

She extended her hand, and Josh took it. They slowly meandered down the hall.

"People are going to come by later. CJ said she'd be by and Leo might stop in."

"Then this really needs to be a quick walk."

Donna laughed.

"What?"

"You really want to get in that cuddle, huh?"

"When you put it like that—"

"What would you call it?"

"I think I've phrased it curl up."

"And that's different, how?"

"It is."

"Uh huh."

"I just don't…like…that term."

"All right…let's go curl up on the bed."

"Much better."

"Semantics."

"Whatever."


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (24/?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

"Did you bring me any jeans?"

"No."

"I asked for jeans."

"I brought your nice sweat pants, the ones your mom brought you."

"Why can't I wear jeans?"

"Because you have a hard enough time putting on sweat pants."

"I don't want to look foolish."

"Josh, you'll look fine. You've got a nice, clean T-shirt, new sweat pants, those ancient sandals of yours—"

"Not sneakers?"

"Sandals are easier… and its really hot out today."

"Okay…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You'll look comfortable, and as healthy as we can make you look."

"Yeah…"

"You will. Josh, the right outfit isn't going to trick people into thinking you're completely healthy."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're going to be outside, most of it in a car, for all of 10 minutes. And you wouldn't be comfortable in jeans."

"I know…"

"What is it?" Donna perched beside him, running her fingers into his hair.

"I don't know, I really don't…it's just…I don't know. Josh lay his hand on Donna's thigh.

"The bag's almost empty."

He looked up at his IV. "Can I start to get dressed?"

"We just have to wait on changing your shirt until your IV is out. Olivia said that they're gonna change the bandage one more time too."

"I'll just wait then. Might as well do it all at once."

"Okay."

Josh stared off into space.

"What do you need?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're kind of out of it. What do you need?"

Josh shrugged. Donna walked around the bed, and climbed into her usual position, careful to not bang into the IV. Josh grabbed her hand, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a while until Dr. Melvin and Olivia appeared in the doorway.

"I expected you to be fully dressed and chomping at the bit," the doctor laughed, crossing to the IV pole.

Josh shrugged. "We were waiting for the IV to be done."

"Well, it's done now. Gauze, Olivia. You might want to look away, Mr. Lyman." He buried his face into Donna's shoulder.

"Should I move?" she asked.

"This'll be quick."

The doctor swiftly removed the IV tube and its port, pressing down the piece of gauze, and taping it down. "All set, let's just take a look at this wound." He crossed around the foot of the bed.

Josh didn't look up, but Donna strained around his head to watch what the doctor was doing.

"Are you feeling confident to do this bandage change, Donna?"

"Yes, sir."

"She has a full page of notes," Josh teased.

"Do you want to do it?"

"She's not moving."

The doctor chuckled, and quickly finished the process.

"Mr. Lyman, do you have any questions before we spring you?"

"I got my info sheets and prescriptions, and the other stuff from Olivia earlier."

"The prescriptions I wrote for you include your new pain pill, which you shouldn't hesitate to take if you need it. I'll go sign your release form, while Olivia gets the wheelchair." They left the room.

"I expected a fight about that."

"The wheelchair?"

"Yeah."

"I know I can't walk that far…"

Donna stroked his hand tenderly.

Josh smiled faintly. "Not and still expect to be able to climb the stairs at my apartment."

Donna squeezed his hand, and stood up. "Let's get you ready to go."

"If you need to sit, sit."

"I can make it."

"You're struggling."

"There are four stairs left! Just let me get into my apartment."

Donna nodded, and increased the pressure of the hand she had on the small of his back. A hand that wasn't going to do a hell of a lot of good if he did lose his balance. Finally, they reached the top, and Josh leaned back against the wall while Donna opened the door. Josh entered the living room, and paused.

"My house has never been this clean."

"Your mom made herself busy here."

"Wow." Josh took a deep breath, crossing slowly for the couch.

"Why don't you go to your bed?"

"I want to…stay out here…for a little while."

"You need to catch your breath," Donna agreed, as Josh started to sit.

"You're gonna sink in, be careful."

Josh sat awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go get you some water."

Donna quickly went into the kitchen. When she returned with a glass, Josh was leaning back against the sofa with his eyes closed. She sat beside him on his right and gently lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Here, take a sip."

She brought the glass to Josh's lips, and held it steady while he drank.

"I'm exhausted."

"Nap then."

Josh curled over onto her lap. "Just a rest."

"Why don't sleep on the bed. You've got a hospital bed here. It'll be easier."

"Couch is comfortable."

"You're gonna have a hard time getting up."

"Enh."

"Josh…"

"I'm just gonna rest here for a minute. Put the TV on."

They sat for a while, watching the TV, before Donna looked up at Donna.

"I have to pee."

"Okay."

Josh tried to push himself upright, and failed at first.

"Try again," Donna instructed, placing her hands on his shoulders and assisting.

"Woah, I'm dizzy…"

Donna stroked his back. "Deep breath. Again. Again. Better?"

"Yeah…" he started to move to get up.

"Give it a second. You're still pretty pale."

Josh took another deep breath. Donna stood and offered her hand.

"I don't want to pull on your left arm too hard."

Josh nodded, and scooted to the edge of the sofa, pulling on Donna's hands and trying to get to his feet. He faltered, pulling hard on Donna's hands, and pitching her into his lap. She ended up with one knee on either side of his right leg.

"Godammit!"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Josh shook his head, burying it in her shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her against him, and sat back again.

"I…can't…do…it…"

"It's okay…it's okay…" Donna shifted her right knee to the other side of his left, so that she was now straddling him. She held on tightly.

"We'll figure it out."

"I can't…pull…myself up."

"We'll get it…" Donna rubbed his back.

They sat like this for a few minutes.

"Okay, I really have to pee."

"Hmmm…." Donna pondered, as she climbed off of him, looking around. "Scoot to the edge."

Josh did as he was told. Donna grabbed a chair from the kitchen, and positioned it so Josh could grab the back.

"I'm going to sit in the chair to weigh it down. Use it to pull yourself up."

Slowly, Josh struggled to his feet. "Okay."

Donna got out of the chair and crossed in front of h im. He held onto her for a moment.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…can you…?"

"Of course." She held on to his arm, and they slowly made their way to the door of the bathroom.

"How are you doing?"

"Will you…?"

They moved into bathroom, and Donna positioned herself behind him, staring into his shoulder blades while he did his thing.

"Are you dizzy?"

"I'm…I'm not dizzy…I'm a little unsteady."

"Over exertion."

"Yeah."

"Will you please take a real nap?"

"I'll try…I'm a little wound up."

Josh crossed to the sink and washed his hands, drying them before grabbing hold of Donna's hand again.

"Come lay with me?"

Josh paused as they got to the door of his bedroom.

"Looks so weird with the hospital bed."

"Your own bed is in storage. This'll be easier at first."

"Yeah, I never would be able to get out of my bed."

They settled into the new hospital bed.

"My own pillows," Josh smiled.

"And that nasty comforter."

"Yeah." Josh lay down. "Come on."

Donna climbed onto the bed beside him. They sat in silence as Josh looked around.

"This is kind of weird."

"Yeah? Your mom didn't reorganize too much."

"No, just being home."

"You were excited to come home."

"I am…its just…really quiet."

"The same way the regular room was so different from the ICU?"

"Yeah, and empty."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"You're doing great. It's gonna be tough…but I'm here for you."

"I know…" Josh pulled her closer to him. "Thank you."


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (25/?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

"It's okay. It's okay. I'll get you cleaned up…Do you want me to grab the basin?"

Josh nodded, moaning.

"I'll be right back."

Donna quickly ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a roll of paper towels, and returned to Josh, who was leaning over the basin.

"Again?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Could…"

"I'll empty it."

Donna took the basin into the bathroom, and rinsed it out in the tub. Josh was lying back against his pillow with his eyes closed.

"Better now?"

"A little."

She ripped a paper towel off the roll, and dried his sweaty forehead.

"I'm a mess."

"Don't worry—"

"I couldn't get up fast enough…" His eyes were rimming with tears.

"I know, honey. It's okay. We're gonna get it all cleaned up."

"That pain pill—"

"Really disagreed with you."

"Yeah…"

"You ready to get up now?"

"I'll try."

"Let's put that blanket into a garbage bag for now."

"You've wanted me to get rid of it."

Donna chuckled, as she carefully folded the soiled blanket so as not to make a further mess, and stuffed it into a large garbage bag.

"What about my shirt?"

"I'll rinse it out. Let's get it off you."

Josh nodded.

"Can you pull your right arm out?"

Josh maneuvered his good arm out of the T-shirt.

"Now," Donna began, crossing over to him. "I'm gonna slide this over your head…carefully…and slide it down the bad arm…"

"That was easier than I thought it'd be."

"Good. Oh! It soaked through to your bandage. I'm gonna have to change it."

"Can I take a shower?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that an answer?"

"You want to?"

"I feel gross."

"Okay. Okay. Let me see what your sheet says."

Donna crossed over to bureau in the corner of the room, and retrieved the instruction sheet.

"Showers okay. We have to cover the bandage. Hmm…"

"What?"

"If I have to take that one off because its gross…should I wait until after the shower?"

"Well…Let's get this off."

"But should I put a new one on?"

Josh shrugged. "Couldn't hurt. If it gets wet, I get another new one."

Donna nodded hesitantly.

"You don't like not knowing the answers."

"No, I don't," Donna admitted. "I like to know everything."

Josh smiled broadly.

"It's nice to see you smile."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Josh continued to beam, and Donna blushed.

"Are you distracted by my bare chest Miss Moss?"

Donna looked away.

"I don't think you're going to be able to change my bandage without looking at it."

"Yeah…"

Donna went back to removing the bandage, her cheeks bright red.

"Nice, huh?"

"Get over yourself."

Josh chuckled.

"How the hell do you have such…such…"

"You're at a loss for words?"

"You work at a desk all day, you ate crap…but your abs are…"

Josh laughed out loud, as Donna applied the new bandage, blinking furiously.

"Are you crying?"

"I…"

"You are—"

"You haven't laughed like that…in a long time…" Josh took Donna's hand in his. "So it's nice to hear, even if it is at my expense."

He kissed her hand, and held it over his heart. Donna swallowed hard.

"Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry."

"It's not sad crying, it's happy crying."

"Why do women do that?"

Donna shrugged. "I don't know."

He squeezed her one hand one more time, and watched her finish his bandage.

"Done?"

Donna nodded, and helped him scoot to the edge and off to his feet.

"You're pretty steady."

"I felt absolutely terrible for half an hour, and now I feel completely fine."

Donna looked over the bed. "I think the shirt and the blanket were the only casualties."

"That's good."

He slowly made his way to the bathroom, with Donna following.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm…uh…gonna need some help."

"Okay…what do you need me to do?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Okay…okay…"

"To start, I can't get my sweatpants off on my own…I've been able to get my boxers myself though…so…that's good."

Donna smiled, and helped him step out of his sweatpants.

"Where do you want me?"

"I'm not sure…I'm a little nervous about this, so I want you nearby…but…"

"That's a glass door?"

"Right."

"How about we leave the door to the bathroom open, and I wait right outside? Is that close enough?"

Josh nodded, and grabbed a hold of the wall to steady himself as he tried to step into the tub.

"Uh…"

"Need a hand?"

Josh nodded, and with Donna's hand on his back, stepped over the edge.

"Your towel is right here, in reach…I'll be right outside…I'm just gonna grab you some clothes."

Josh nodded, and slide the shower door closed. Donna quickly ran back to the bedroom, and grabbed a pair of boxers, a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She started to leave, and turned back in, grabbing a sweatshirt. The apartment was chilly, thanks to the air conditioning, and she didn't want him to catch cold. Armed with new clothing, she sat on the floor outside the bathroom door.

"Hey, Donna?" Josh called calmly.

"Yeah?"

"I got the bandage wet."

"I'll take care of it when you're done. Just make sure that you rinse all the soap off it."

"I will."

After a moment, Donna heard the shower turn off, so she stood up.

"You're not trying to step out on your own are you?"

"No…" Josh answered a little guiltily.

"Is it safe for me to come in?"

"As safe as it's gonna get."

Donna entered the bathroom, to find Josh with the towel wrapped around his waist, still pretty wet. She took his hand, and helped him step back onto the bath mat.

"You're still dripping."

"I can't reach…"

Donna pulled another towel from the closet, and gently patted his shoulders and back. She looked awkwardly down at his dripping legs.

"Go ahead…if…if you don't mind that is…"

"I don't mind." She knelt on the rug, and patted his calves dry.

"I…uh…got the rest."

"Great," she pulled his boxers off the counter, and he stepped into them. Slowly she pulled them up, careful to keep her ands on the outside of his thighs.

"Thank you."

She stood up, and smiled shyly.

"Thank you for putting up with this."

"Anything that helps."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the bed. Josh had a new bandage, and clean, dry clothes on. A new blanket sat on their laps.

"I'm gonna call the doctor's office and see if I can get you a new pain medication. One that agrees with your system."

"Thank you."

"CJ and Sam were planning on coming over tonight—for a short time—you still up for that?"

Josh nodded. "I'm surprised you're letting them."

"They're bringing the approved folders from work that I didn't get to get because I wasn't there today. They are not allowed to talk work while they're here tonight, though. You can get back to that tomorrow."

"Are you going back to work tomorrow?"

"Will you be mad if I do?"

Josh shrugged. "No."

"Your mom is only here till Friday. She'll be here in the morning while I'm in the office."

"You'll be back at noon?"

"Yup."

"Bearing lunch?"

"I have a feeling that as long as your mom's here, she's not going let me bring any take out."

"How come she's not here today?"

"She's coming. Sam's going to pick her up. She's part of my no-talking-work enforcement squad."

Josh chuckled.

"She wanted to give you a chance to get settled."

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Josh pulled the blanket up to his chin, and clicked the TV on.

"Josh…"

He flipped the channel to C-SPAN.

"Joshua."

"What?"

"What's on your mind?"

"I said never mind."

"Come on."

Josh turned his head on the pillow to look at her, and sighed. "Tomorrow…tomorrow could you stay? Go back on Thursday, no question…just tomorrow—"

"Sure."

"Yeah?"

"I'll stay."

"If you really want to go back…"

"Josh, if you want me to stay tomorrow, I'll stay."

"Thanks."

"Now, you should take another short nap before your visitors arrive."

"Yeah, yeah…you staying in here?"

"I will till you fall asleep, then I've got some stuff to do."

"Okay."

Donna stroked his forehead, and bent down and kissed it as he closed his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (26/?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: My apologies for the long delay on this chapter. Between work and my upcoming virtual season episode, I've been really busy. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

"What are they?"

"Pajamas!"

"For me?"

"Who else would they be for?"

"Someone twice my size?"

"If you weren't recovering from a gunshot wound, I'd smack you right now."

"They're….nice."

"They really are way too big, huh?"

"They look comfy."

"Now you're just patronizing me."

"I don't have much in terms of pajamas…they'll do the job."

"What's taking them so long?"

"We're coming!" Donna shouted from the kitchen.

"Would you be more comfortable if we ate in the living room," CJ asked. "These dining room chairs aren't that comfortable. You could sit on the couch."

"I can't sit on the couch."

"You can't?"

"I can't get up off the couch."

"Oh…"

"Today at least."

"You sank into it?"

"It took us 15 minutes to get me up, and we were both exhausted at the end of it."

Donna carried a big Tupperware bowl full of soup into the dining room, and laid it on a trivet. Sam followed carrying a plate of chicken, and a bottle of wine.

"Sam had a slight mishap with the wine."

"I did not."

"He bragged about his prowess opening wine, and then proceeded to lose the cork—"

"No!" CJ exclaimed.

"In the bottle."

"You didn't."

"Oh, he did."

"We're going to drink the whole thing anyways…"

"Pour it," Josh ordered.

"You know you can't have any, right?" Donna sighed.

"Sip?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Not a chance."

Sam poured three glasses of wine, while Donna went into the kitchen and poured Josh a glass of juice.

"Where did all the fabulous food come from?" CJ asked.

"My mom."

"I love your mom's food."

"Rita has filled the freezer with things so that Josh can eat healthy food for the next few weeks," Donna explained.

"What are these in the soup?" CJ poked at the dumpling on her spoon.

"Matzo balls," Josh answered, matter-of-factly.

"Are…are they good?"

"You've never had matzo balls?"

"No…"

"They're good," Sam and Donna said at the same time, then cracked up laughing.

"Jinx," Sam countered.

"What are you, ten?" CJ snickered.

"Try it," Josh demanded.

Eyeing it cautiously, CJ cut a matzo ball in half with her spoon, and ate it.

"Mmm…" she managed, through her full mouth.

Josh laughed and scooped a little more soup into his bowl. He noticed Donna watching him, smiling, and winked at her. They finished the meal in comfortable silence, mouths too full to think about talking.

"Tom's already beginning to gain interest in his district."

"Yeah?" Josh asked.

"No work."

"I'm just making conversation," Sam challenged.

"Forbidden conversation."

"Oh, come on."

"When I said no work, I was serious."

"Josh, you're going to let her tell you what you can and can't talk about?"

"You guys want to watch a movie?"

"Josh!"

"Yes, Sam."

"I asked—"

"And I answered you."

"Oh…but—"

"I think you've seen and agreed to the rules."

"Yeah, but we're usually allowed to talk about work—"

"Not today."

"But why?"

"Because I just got out of the damn hospital. Donna's allowed to amend the rules on occasion."

"Yeah?"

"I think she knows what I'm up for a little better than I do sometimes."

Sam smiled awkwardly. "What did you have in mind for a movie?"

Josh shrugged. "Take a look at the collection."

Sam nodded, and set off for the entertainment center.

"What are you going to sit on in the living room?" CJ asked, as she helped Donna load the dishwasher.

Josh scowled. "I'd sink into the chair too, wouldn't I?"

"I think so…"

Donna screwed up her face in thought. Josh smiled. It was adorable.

"Probably the best you're gonna get is one of these chairs. We could put an extra pillow down."

Josh nodded.

"I'll take it," CJ offered, and quickly carried a chair to the living room.

"Do you get the impression they have no idea what to say again?"

"Yeah…"

"Work's all they've got that feels safe."

"If you wanted to talk about work, you could have followed Sam into the living room."

Josh smiled. "Just following the rules."

"You must be really exhausted then."

He shrugged, and stood up with some effort.

"If you want to sit more comfortably, I can get Sam to help me get you off the couch before he leaves."

"Do you think he would?"

"Of course he would, Josh! He's helped you up and to your room when you've been drunk, he can do the same thing now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Josh trudged into the living room. Donna watched him go, then quickly went into the bedroom before joining them. When she emerged, Josh was sitting in the middle of the couch scowling, with CJ and Sam on either side.

"We saved the big chair for you."

"Great…"

Donna crossed to the couch with the blanket she had grabbed, and lay it out on Josh's lap.

"Thank you."

Sam had selected The Empire Strikes, as something they could all agree on. They watched the movie in a comfortable silence, and Donna came to see why Josh had suggested it. It left them all comfortable in the same room without having to make idle conversation. Before the next time they came over, she'd have to come up with some good things for them all to talk about. By the end of the movie, Josh was dozing, but on his sides of him Sam and CJ were out cold. He snapped awake as the credits ran, and looked around him, his eyes settling on Donna, who was still wide awake.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's tired."

Donna smiled. "I should wake them up."

"I can try to get up—"

"No, you can wait a second."

Josh nodded, as Donna rose from the chair and shook Sam awake.

"Huh? Oh…I must have drifted off."

"Right about the time Luke sliced open the—"

"No!"

"Yes."

"I slept through the whole movie?"

"Yeah."

"But I remember—"

"Sam, you've seen this movie, what…20 times?"

He laughed and nodded, cocking his head at CJ. "Glad to see I'm not the only one." He went over to her side of the sofa and prodded her.

"Stop it."

"Movie's over."

"Bed time."

Sam nodded. "Need a hand, man?"

"Thanks."

Sam pulled Josh to his feet, as Donna watched anxiously to make sure he was steady.

"Well, thanks guys, for coming over to visit."

Josh headed towards the bedroom. CJ and Sam watched him, confused.

"He's tired."

"Yeah…" CJ agreed, quickly. "Are you coming to work tomorrow?"

"No…I'm gonna stay here one day with him."

"Yeah?"

"He's nervous."

"His mom's gonna be here, right?"

"Still."

"Okay. G'night."

They left, and Donna turned off the lights in the living room, then headed into the bedroom. Josh was sitting in the bed.

"Did you pee first?"

Josh nodded.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you're going somewhere."

"Guest room?"

"Oh."

"Josh?"

"G'night."

"Josh."

"What!?"

"Do you want me to stay in here tonight?"

He didn't say anything, but looked down at his lap. Donna flicked off the main light, and crossed to the bed.

"You don't want to ask, I can see that."

"I guess I just assumed, after the last two weeks…"

"Yeah…"

"You don't have to."

"No, I will. I will..."

"But?"

"We can't get used to this. Can we?"

"We've got several months to get used to not getting used to this."


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (27/?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Okay, here's the real chapter 27. Attached the wrong document the first time. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

"Help! Help!"

Donna jerked awake, and looked over at Josh, who was thrashing beside her.

"Joanie! Run! Run, Joanie. Help! Help! My sister!"

Donna took a deep breath, slightly reassured that this was a nightmare, and he wasn't actually in any real trouble. Josh's right arm flailed into her. She cried out.

"No! Joanie, you've been hit. We're gonna get help. We're gonna!"

Josh reached out and grasped Donna tightly, almost painfully, in his arms. He nearly had her trapped.

"Josh!"

"Joanie, it's okay. You're not gonna die! You're…you're not! Stop bleeding! Stop!"

Donna leaned back against his chest, and stroked his tense arms. "Shhh…it's okay…it's okay."

He squeezed her even tighter, and began to sob against her.

"Joanie…Joanie…no…wake up…please? Please, Joanie?"

His sobbing grew more intense as Donna tried to free herself enough to sooth him.

"Josh…Josh! Listen to me sweetie. We're here in your bedroom."

His grasp relaxed, as his whole body shuddered in sobs. Donna took her opportunity, and spun herself around, one knee on either side of his lap, pulling him tightly against her, and rubbing his back.

"Baby, it's okay. It's okay. Wake up. No one's bleeding…no one's dying…shh…it's okay…I'm here."

He buried his head against her neck, as she rubbed circles on his back.

"I've got you. I've got you. Wake up."

"Donna?" He choked.

"Right here. I'm right here."

"Donna!" he exclaimed, squeezing her into him.

"I'm here."

They stayed, clutching each other tightly until Josh's breathing finally calmed. Donna pulled back slightly to look at him.

"How're you doing?"

"Exhausted."

"Yeah. That was quite a workout."

"What…what…?"

"You don't remember it at all?"

Josh shook his head.

"It was a mix. It was Joanie, and the shooting…back and forth."

"They always seem so vivid, but then, I can't remember them."

"Maybe that's better?"

"But then I wake up soaked with sweat, sobbing and out of breath. Why didn't I have these nightmares while I was in the hospital?"

"I don't know…you're soaked! We should get you changed."

"You're drenched now too."

Donna nodded. "Are you okay for me to move now?"

"Yeah…" Josh released Donna's waist, and she climbed down and began rummaging through the bureau. Josh climbed out of the bed, gripping the rail.

"Wow, I'm light-headed."

Donna dropped the clothes she was holding to the floor, and brought her hand up to his lower back to spot him.

"I've got it."

"You're sure."

"Yeah."

"Do you need my help with your shirt?"

Josh nodded, and they repeated the procedure that had worked earlier. Donna retrieved a towel from the bathroom, and returned, handing it ot him. Josh dried off his chest, then hesitated.

"I can't reach my back."

Donna took the towel, and ran it over his back and neck."

"New shirt."

Ten minutes later, they were both in dry clothes. Josh sat on the bed, staring off into space.

"What do ya need?"

"I hurt like hell."

"Awww…the doctor called in the new prescription, but it was after the pharmacy closed."

"No way in hell am I taking the other one."

"Right."

"I don't know…could you give me like four Advil?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll be something at least."

Donna nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. She returned bearing water and a bottle of ibuprofen. Josh was leaning back against his pillow, and Donna reached up to stroke his forehead.

"Four?"

"That's the most I can…right?"

"I think so."

She handed him four pills and he downed them in a gulp.

"What do you want to—?"

"I don't know. Not sleep."

"Okay…"

"You can if you want."

"That's okay."

"I'm just gonna read or something…"

"I can—"

"Don't let me keep you up."

"Josh…I'm planning on staying with you all day tomorrow, why does it matter if I stay up with you now? I can sleep later."

"You look tired."

"So do you."

"I can't sleep now. You think you can get me to, don't you? I don't want to."

"Josh—"

"I don't want to."

"You—"

"Go get some sleep!"

"Now you want me to go?"

"No…I…I don't' know."

"It feels safer to sleep when it's light out?"

"I don't have nightmares during the day."

"I know. Do you think leaving the lamp on would…?"

"I don't know," he turned away from her.

"I'm not going to push. I'll go sleep in the other room if you—"

"No! Sleep here…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Donna crawled in beside him. "You're going to need?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…"

"What can I do for you?"

Josh sighed, shaking his head in frustration. Donna reached up and ran her hand into his hair. He leaned into her touch. Gradually, Donna worked her hands down to his shoulders and back.

"Mmmm…"

"Feeling better?"

"That's nice…don't stop."

Donna smiled, and continued to knead his back with her left hand.

"Mmmm…"

She giggled. "Let me sit behind you. I'll be able to do this with both hands."

Josh quickly scooted forward, and Donna crawled behind him, one leg on each side. She reached behind her, and handed him the pillows to rest on his lap. He lay forward onto them. Donna began to methodically work her way down his back, careful to get all the knots."

"You haven't done this in a long time."

"No?"

"I got several awesome backrubs on the campaign."

"I recall you enjoying those…" Donna grinned, changing her tough kneading motions to soft caresses.

"Yeah…" Josh smirked. "Not quite as much this time."

"You're in pain."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry…"

"I'm not…"

"You don't sound convinced."

"It's just one of those things you always want to work."

Donna chuckled. "Maybe I didn't quite do it as well?"

"You did. Trust me, you did."

"Don't worry."

Josh lay back against her, and she wrapped he arms around his shoulders, kissing the side of his head several times, ending on his ear.

"Mmmm…" Josh moaned again, turning his head to meet hers.

Gently, Donna brought her lips to his, but Josh hungrily intensified it. Finally, he broke the kiss for air. Donna lay her head on his shoulder.

"That was better."

"Yeah?"

"Sort of working."

Donna laughed. "It's a start."

"I guess it is."

He lay back against her. "This isn't comfortable for you, is it?"

"It's fine."

"You'd never tell me you were uncomfortable if it meant I would get some sleep…I remember one time on the bus, you offered to sit on the floor so that I could lay on the seats…"

"That was one of my first days back."

"Yeah," Josh smiled at the memory.

"Close your eyes."

"You tricked me."

"Whatever works."


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (28/?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Josh padded into the living room, and smiled to see Donna sound asleep on the sofa. She was curled into a ball, with a blanket loosely draped over her legs. He wasn't sure why she had chosen to stay on the couch instead of in his room. Slowly, he made his way to the window, and opening the curtain a little bit, squinted at the onslaught of sunlight. He watched the cars go by for a few minutes, then crossed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Get the paper."

"I'll go." Donna pushed herself up off the couch.

"I've got it."

"No, let me."

"Stay where you are."

Josh opened the door, and Donna shot over to his side.

"Josh…"

"It'll just be a second."

"It'll take me two seconds."

"I just want to go outside for a minute."

"You're not—"

"I can go for a minute."

"I'll be back in—"

"Uh unh."

She stepped out the door, and he followed her.

"Don't let the door—"

He quickly caught it, reaching out to flick the locking mechanism. He trotted down the hall after her. She shook her head, and let him pass her and open the door. He stood just outside the door, looking up at the sun, and took a deep breath. Scanning the landing, he spotted the paper just at the top of the stairs. He stepped towards it, and hesitated. How the hell was he going to pick it up. He looked at it for a moment, and then grabbed the rail firmly, stepping down 3 stairs. He turned, now waist level with the paper, and easily picked it up.

"I got it."

"I can see that."

"You look surprised."

"You got creative."

"Never doubt my creative reasoning ability."

"I don't, Josh."

"All you gotta do is think differently."

"Come on in," she started for the door.

"I'm just gonna stay here for a minute."

"No, you're not."

"I—"

"You're going to come in and have breakfast."

"Later.'

"Now."

"It's not like we're in a rush."

"Josh…"

"What?"

"You're not supposed—"

"To really go out anywhere—"

"And you're?"

"Sitting on my front porch."

"Right."

"This doesn't count. It's my own porch. That rule means I can't walk to the store down the street."

"You couldn't walk to the store down the street anyways."

"Gee, thanks."

"Josh, I—"

He turned back around, and sat on the step, opening the paper. Donna sighed, and sat beside him.

"Want a section?"

She shook her head.

"Suit yourself."

Donna sat back against the side of the stairwell, watching him. He ignored her presence.

"Are we monitoring the South Carolina 5th?"

"I'll check into that."

"This guy, Clark, is getting closer in the polls."

"Okay."

Josh looked up, and stared at Donna for a moment.

"Ready?"

"Give me a little longer."

"Josh…"

"Donna, its beautiful out. No chill, no breeze, just bright and sunny and warm. It's gonna do me some good—more good than sitting inside."

She sighed.

"You don't have to sit outside with me."

"Telling me to go away?"

"Donna, no! Just, I'm getting the feeling that you don't want to be here."

"I just—why, do you insist on…nevermind."

Josh listened eagerly, but she didn't continue, looking down at the ground.

"Donna? What's got you?"

"I'm just tired."

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I'm glad you did."

"So I couldn't sneak out?"

"You definitely shouldn't come outside alone."

"No, I guess not yet."

"Are you ready yet?"

Josh looked at Donna for a moment.

"How come you slept on the couch last night?"

"Huh?"

"How come you didn't…just come back in?"

"I had some work to finish up. When I came back in, you were out cold."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake you."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"You slept through the night?"

"I guess."

"Then I made the right decision."

"Hmm," Josh scowled.

"What?"

"What if I'd had a nightmare?"

"I'd have heard you."

"Eventually."

"Josh…"

"I'm just saying."

"No, you're not. You're just being snarky now, trying to make me feel bad—"

"You seem to be doing a damn good job making yourself feel bad."

"I'm not."

"No?"

"No."

Donna snatched a discarded piece of the paper, and immersed herself in it. Josh watched her intently. Donna stared at the page, but wasn't really taking in anything.

"Interesting?"

"What?"

"That article."

"I guess."

She didn't look up. Josh continued to watch her.

"Are you going to work today?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

Josh sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I might go to work for a little while."

"I thought you weren't today."

"If you thought that then why did you ask?"

"Did my asking give you the idea?"

"Your incessant questioning gave me the idea."

"If you want to go to work, go."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No!" Josh exclaimed, exasperated. "I don't want you to go, but everything is an argument this morning."

"I—"

"Donna, I know you care, and you're looking out for me, but you've gotta let me make some choices for myself. Push the major things. I've gotta have a little leeway."

Donna looked down at her hands. Josh grabbed them in his. "Donna…it's okay. A little sunlight is gonna be okay. I'm sitting, reading the sports page. This is relaxing. It's good for me."

She nodded slightly.

"Do you really want to go back inside?"

"I don't know."

Josh smiled. "It's gonna be fine. No going anywhere. On my ass here, or inside on my ass."

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna bring breakfast out here?"

"You think?"

"Could be nice. It's such a comfortable fall day."

"It's not fall yet."

"Close."

"Three weeks."

"It's September. September means fall."

"Does it feel like fall?"

"It's nice."

"You missed most of August."

"Yeah…"

"Oatmeal?"

"I suppose."

"With some nice bananas and blueberries?"

"And a nice teaspoon of sugar?"

"How about cinnamon instead?"

Josh scowled. "That doesn't help."

"How about some applesauce?"

"I thought I was having oatmeal."

"In the oatmeal."

"In it?"

"To sweeten it."

"Really?"

"It's good."

"I'll give it a try, if you won't give me my sugar."

"I won't."

"Fine then."

Donna smirked and returned to the apartment. Josh sat back watching the people out walking. Donna emerged with a tray containing two bowls of oatmeal and 2 glasses of orange juice.

"No coffee?"

"No coffee."

"Can I make some later?"

"Decaf."

"Decaf defeats the purpose of coffee."

"Yeah, yeah. Try it."

Josh took a bite of his oatmeal. "This isn't bad."

Donna laughed. "My mom used to trick us like that. She always put applesauce in our oatmeal instead of sugar."

"Doesn't applesauce have sugar in it?"

"You can buy sugar-free."

Josh polished off the bowl of oatmeal, and drank down his orange juice. He had learned that Donna gave him small portions to accommodate his smaller appetite, but expected him to try to eat all of what he was given. He turned to look at her. She was pushing the mush around her bowl.

"Come on," he declared, pulling himself with some effort to his feet.

"Now you want to go in?"

"Nah, but you're exhausted. You need a nap."

"I couldn't stay asleep."

"The couch isn't comfortable to sleep on. It looks like it should be, but it isn't. Sneaky like that."

She smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"We settle onto the bed, I put on C-SPAN and watch reruns of floor debates from the week, and you fall asleep with my arm around your shoulders."

"Sounds like a plan."


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (29)  
Author: Aerial312 Rating: PG-13 Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Archiving: Sure. Just let me know where its going.  
A/N: One scene in here is a chunk transcribed from The Midterms, another is the deleted scene from The Midterms. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. . 

"Toby…no, Toby, slow down and listen to me for a second. Okay, I'll read it first thing, and call you back," he hung up the phone. "God."

"Do I have to have a word with Toby this morning?"

"Nah."

"You're worked up."

"He just wants my input on this hate crimes legislation."

"I brought home that brief last night."

"I know, and I read most of it…I just conked out before I finished."

"You needed to sleep."

"I know. I couldn't have read more if I'd tried," Josh sat back dejectedly.

"Your stamina is getting better."

Josh nodded, sadly. "Better's a relative term."

"Well then compare it to your stamina two weeks ago."

"Point taken. If Toby gives you anything new today, can I have it at lunch?"

"We'll see."

"Donna…" he whined.

"We'll see."

"Well, how 'bout this: can you do some cards on it?"

"On the whole thing?"

"I'd imagine you'd jump at the chance to have me rest."

Donna sighed, shaking her head. "If you're not reading, you'll be on the phone debating with Toby."

He smiled.

"No, don't pull that."

He continued to smile, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Despite herself, she smiled back. There was no resisting the dimples.

"Fine, I'll work on it."

"Thank you."

"Uh huh."

"Are you working all day today?"

"I'm bringing you lunch."

"But you're working till 5 again?"

"Yup. Baring any complications of course."

"Okay…"

"What?"

"No, nothing…I'm just trying to plan out my day."

"The physical therapist is coming this morning at 9. Toby will have to wait."

"Yeah, I've got a lot of reading to do in the next two hours."

"Sitting here, nice and quiet."

"Sitting here, nice and quiet."

"Call me when you finish physical therapy."

"Call me after staff."

"You're sure it's okay…"

"Leo said it was fine. I want to know what's going on. You call me right after."

"Got it."

"Leaving?"

"I don't want to be late for staff."

"Go."

"Anything else you need?"

Josh shook his head, and squeezed her hand in his. "I'm fine."

She smiled, kissing his forehead quickly on her way out.

"I need to talk to him about…"

Donna strode into Josh's office, and began to gather things off of the desk. Toby followed her.

"The hate crimes and how to best bring it to the President. He's got the papers you wrote. He's got the materials you sent him. You've talked to him on the phone 93 times a day."

"And I'd like to go to his apartment to talk to him."

"No."

"Donna."

"Maybe if you hadn't said the rules were dumb."

Donna charged past Toby, down the hallway.

"Donna!"

"Hello, Sam."

"Hello!"

"What are you after?"

"Has Josh read the stats on Tom Jordan?"

"They're in his pile."

"Has he read them?"

"I honestly don't know. He's getting a lot of pressure from Toby to plow through that hate crimes stuff."

"Could I--?"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"You want to know if you can come over and talk to him."

"No…"

"You're a terrible liar."

"I just want to run the numbers by him, ask him a few questions. I haven't talked to him all day."

"I just told Toby no."

"You could tell me yes."

"Not without Toby getting pissed off."

"Toby's always pissed off about something."

Donna laughed. "I'm not taking chances."

"Donna…."

"He'll get to it."

"But I need to know—"

"I'll make sure he looks at it over lunch. How 'bout that?"

Sam sighed. "You run a tight ship."

"Without guidance, he wouldn't get any rest. He may have already looked at it. He was reading something at 3am."

"Yeah?" Sam cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what it was. He seemed calm, so I went back to sleep."

"Were you right there?"

"Huh?"

"In his room?"

Donna shrugged. "Yeah."

Sam nodded, unsure how to continue. "Oh."

"He has nightmares sometimes. It's easier that way."

"I see."

"I've gotta get going. I want to be back by 2."

"Long lunch."

"He wants every detail of every meeting."

Donna opened the door to the apartment and made her way to Josh's bedroom. He sat on the bed, sound asleep, with a pile of memos on his lap, and the TV on, droning about physics. She smiled, and moved in, placing his sandwich down on the table beside his bed.

"Hey."

"Hey there," she perched on the edge of the bed, and pulled out a stack of things she needed Josh to sign.

"I was more tired than I thought after physical therapy."

"What did you do?"

"Stairs. Lots and lots of stairs."

"How long have you been out?"

"Since I got off the phone with you?"

"That long?"

"I was watching this—"

"Again."

"I was watching it, but I don't know when I feel asleep."

"You've seen it six times."

He shrugged, and flipped the TV to C-SPAN. "Scientists are close to a model for the Grand Unified Theory. I mean, I don't think anybody but me realizes just how big this news is."

"Well you've always been a visionary, Josh. Eat your sandwich."

"I wanna talk to somebody in Geneva." The phone rang. "Hello?"

"How you doing?" CJ loudly.

"What's going on?"

"Are you wearing the pajamas I bought you?"

"Yes."

"Really?."

"I love them."

"You're wearing that grungy sweatshirt, aren't you?"

"What do you want?"

"Is Donna there?"

"No," Josh looked up at Donna sheepishly. She shook her head and handed him the stack of things to sign and a pen.

"Good cause something's come up and I wanted to run it by you before I took it to Sam, and Donna's getting insane about making sure you're not stressed, and she's sitting right there, right?"

"Yeah."

"I won't bother you then, I'll just take it to Sam."

"Okay," he hung up the phone.

"She'll call back in a half hour," Donna grinned.

"Yeah."

"In the meantime, eat the sandwich."

"Yes, mom."

Donna rolled her eyes, and slid the documents into her folder. "Sam wants to know if you've looked at the numbers—"

"Yeah, last night."

"I thought so."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I noticed."

"I read. Only for like an hour."

"You were calm, so I slept."

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"I hate to keep you up."

"You'll let me know if you want me to stay up?"

"I will."

"Eat that sandwich."

"I'm working on it." He took a few bites of the sandwich.

"You're gonna get a call from a pissed off Toby."

"Yeah?"

"I'm surprised he didn't call yet."

"I was asleep."

"True."

"You wouldn't let him come over?"

"Nope."

"Sam either?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Really?"

"I didn't get nearly as much reading done as I would have liked, so I'd rather not spend lunch explaining to them why."

"I'm glad you're looking at it that way."

"Are we done with work for this lunch?"

Donna nodded.

"How long've you got?"

"I was hoping to be back by 2."

"Sit up here for a while?"

"I'm—"

"Over here with me."

She smiled, and scooted up to the head of the bed. He extended his arm, and she curled against his old, soft sweatshirt.

"Don't think this means you don't have to finish your sandwich."


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (30/40?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N:. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

"I was just driving, and all of a sudden my speed started going down, and, and…"

"Calm down."

"It won't start—"

"Where—?"

"It won't turn, it won't anything."

"Where are you?"

"Like 4 blocks from the Capitol. I was going home—"

"You should call—"

"I called AAA. They're on their way."

"Wait in the car."

"I am."

"Lock your doors."

"I'm fine, Josh."

"I'm gonna call Sam to—"

"I'm fine. AAA only said 45 minutes."

"Forty-five!"

"That's a good estimate for them."

"Okay, okay. Then you have to get it to the shop."

"Yeah…fuck," she closed her eyes and leaned forward against the steering wheel.

"AAA will tow it. Do you have cash you have cash to give the guy?"

"Some."

"Okay, okay…I wish there was more I…"

"You stay where you are. Josh, don't—"

"I won't, don't worry."

"I don't need to be worried about that too…"

"Don't worry."

"Okay, card says that the first 3 miles are free."

"Should be under 3."

"Yeah."

"Do you know where you're taking it?"

"Wherever's closest."

"And how will you get home?"

"It's not that far—"

"Donna."

"It's not."

"I don't—"

"It's still light out, Josh."

He took a deep breath. "Call me as soon as you know where its going."

"Why?"

"I want to know."

"Why?"

"I'd like to have a word with the mechanic."

"Josh, no—"

"Yes."

"I don't want you getting worked up."

"I won't."

"Josh."

"I won't. I just want to make sure you don't get screwed over."

"Josh, I'll be fine."

"Mechanics take advantage of—"

"Of what?"

"Pretty young women."

"Oh do they?"

"Yes, they do."

"You're already getting worked up."

"Well, I'd calm down if—"

"Fine. When I know, you will get a call."

"Thank you. Fuck. My other line is beeping in. I need to take this. Leo said he'd be calling. Call me when you know what's up."

"I will."

"Or if you need anything."

"I will."

"Be careful."

"Answer your other line."

"Bye."

"Bye," he clicked to the other line. "Hello?"

"I was wondering if you were gonna answer."

"Sorry. Donna's having car trouble."

"She okay?"

"She's got it under control. She'll call me after AAA comes. This Tom Jordan thing isn't gonna go away."

"I know."

"His prosecutorial record…he's not going to come back from that."

"What do you suggest?"

"We can continue to stand by him while we look into this more."

"How long?"

"Till more damning evidence comes to light."

"And you think that's gonna happen?"

"I think so."

"Then why do we stand behind him for now?"

"On the off chance we're wrong?"

"And why--?"

"Because he's Sam's friend."

"Okay, okay. We'll play it your way."

"I've been doing nothing but reading up on this—"

"Donna's letting you?"

"As long as I'm reading, not arguing on the phone."

"She been getting rest?"

"Some."

"She needs more than some."

"There's no arguing with her sometimes."

"And?"

"And I appreciate the company."

"I thought as much."

"She keeps me sane."

"I know."

"I know I need to make sure she's okay, I just—"

"You're still trying to adjust. Just don't let her drive herself into the ground."

"Yeah."

"Don't make her come back tonight."

"Leo—"

"Don't. She needs the rest."

"I—"

"Let her relax for once."

"I…I will…uh…my other line is beeping…I need to…"

"Take it."

"Talk to you later," Josh clicked to the other line. "Yeah?"

"It's dropped off. Tow was only 2.5 miles, so it's covered."

"That was fast."

"The estimate is always longer."

"And you're okay?"

"I'm walking home now."

"You're--?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah?"

"Fine."

"Did you talk to--?"

"I left my key in the envelope, in the mail slot, with a description of what happened."

"What's the name of--?"

"Vinny's Auto Repair."

"Okay, I'll look it up."

"Do not—"

"I will take it easy. I will, however, make sure you get taken care of properly."

"I just have to get some things together, that's what I was going home for in the first, but I should—"

"Take care of yourself."

"Josh—"

"I'll be okay."

"You think?"

"Don't get stressed out—take care of what you need to take care of, get some sleep."

"But—"

"Donna, Leo's gonna have my ass if you don't take care of—"

"I'm taking care of myself."

"Donna…"

"Josh…"

"I need to—"

"Get some rest."

"I need to take care of—"

"I'm fine."

"Josh!"

"Donna, I…I've got food in my freezer, and I can take care of myself for an evening…"

"You don't sound convinced."

"I'm fine."

"Okay…I'll come by first thing in the morning—"

"Lunch should be fine."

"Oh."

"Donna, if your car's in the shop, Georgetown's not exactly on the Metro line…lunch is fine."

"Okay…"

"Really."

"I wish…"

"Donna…I'm gonna…what do you need?"

"I don't' know."

"You should think about that."

"Josh…"

"It's not like I can come over right now."

"I know that! I…I don't know what I need…just…it's not…"

"Don't worry about me. Really, Donna. If I need you, I will call you."

"I'm just…this was really bad timing…

"If you need me to…"

"I can take care of it."

"Donna…"

"I can."

"If you need…"

"I'll let you know."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (31/40?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N:. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Josh, its 3am."

"I don't know why."

"You're not tired, or you can't sleep?"

"I'm not recov—"

"But you don't get to sleep all day if you want to."

"It's not like you actually do it."

"I could."

"It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"Today."

"Right…"

"We'll get that ancient car of yours fixed."

"I hope it's not too bad."

"Don't worry about it."

"I can't afford a major—"

"I said, don't worry about it."

"Josh—"

"If you need some help, you'll get some help."

"I can't—"

"You can, and I don't want to hear any more arg—"

"Josh—"

"It's the least I can—"

"I should have known you were up to something when you wanted to talk to the mechanic."

"I'm not going to argue about this."

"Josh!"

"Accept it."

"Go to bed," she sighed.

"I'm in bed."

"Semantics. Please go to sleep."

"I wish it were that easy. That you could order me and…"

"Yeah…"

They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So Sam's friend's pretty screwed, huh?"

"It's not looking good."

"I feel bad for him—"

"The guy likes to stack his juries!"

"I meant Sam."

"Oh. Yeah…"

"How's he doing?"

"Sam still has hope…"

"But?"

"Jordan's not going to rebound from this."

"No chance?"

"He was starting to do better, but he's still down."

"Double digits?"

"Seven. For now. It's only gonna get worse."

"Is the White House going to continue to support…?"

Josh sighed. "Probably not."

"Sam know that?"

"It's not official yet. Leo and I will be talking more about it through the week."

"There's less than a month to go."

"Our money is better spent elsewhere."

"Somewhere we can win."

"Right."

They sat in silence again.

"Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Call me when you get to work in the morning."

"You're sure you don't want me to come by before work."

"Get some sleep."

"It's no trouble."

"Donna, you have to take the Metro in as it is. It takes 10 minutes to walk here from the nearest stop. Get some sleep. You've gotta be in in three and half hours as it is. Sleep."

"You too."

"I will."

"You better."

* * *

"Donna! Wanna grab some lunch?" Ginger called, as she walked past.

"Fuck, it's noon already?"

"It is."

"No, I can't."

"See ya," Ginger smiled, continuing on her way.

"Okay, I have to call the mechanic, figure out…" Donna sighed to herself. "Get lunch…"

CJ leaned against the wall of her cubicle. "You okay?"

"I…I just have a lot to do, and not enough time—"

"You look exhausted."

"Yeah."

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Hardly any."

"I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"CJ—"

"He needs to let you rest—"

"I—"

"All he thinks about is himself—"

"Last night—"

"For the last two months you've been at his beck and call!—"

"CJ!—"

"You really need to stand up for yourself. He's getting better. He needs to stop being a baby."

Donna sighed and lay her head in her arms on the desk.

"Donna, he is getting better."

"I know that!"

"Why don't you lay down for a half hour…"

"I have to—"

"Let me take him his lunch—"

"I—"

"I won't talk about work…much."

"I'd like to—"

"Come on."

Donna sighed, her eyes brimming with tears. "He's not pushing me, CJ, really. My car died yesterday, and I had to deal with that, and it was easier to go home, and I couldn't sleep…"

CJ rubbed the younger woman's back. "Take care of your car. Let me deal with Josh."

Donna nodded weakly, because it was easier to just agree.

* * *

"Anything you need me to take to Josh?" CJ poked her head into Leo's office.

"You're going to see him?"

"Taking him lunch."

"Donna know?"

She nodded. "She's a little fried today."

"He dicking her around?"

"She says no."

"The kid needs to be able to go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah, she's stressed out about her car—"

"What's wrong with her car?"

"Timing belt."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"That's expensive."

"She said she's got it covered."

"That girl's had a rough few months."

CJ nodded. "He's getting better."

"He'll probably be back a week or so after the election."

"Shouldn't he start to wean himself off having her to help all the time?"

"Nah."

"No?"

"When they're ready, when he's ready to come back to work, it'll happen."

"Hopefully."

"It will"

"Sometimes I wonder who needs who more."

"Let him finish recovering."

"Should I be worried.?"

Leo sighed. "I honestly don't know."

"What do you think?"

"After all they've been through, can you blame them?"

* * *

"He told me he wanted me to go home and get some sleep."

"Okay…"

"Yeah?"

"Get some rest."

Donna swallowed hard and bit her lip.

"Donna? You still there?"

"Yeah…" her voice was softer than she'd like it to have been.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…"

"I think you do."

"I'm just…I just feel so stressed today."

"Okay. Okay. Donna, do what you need to do for you."

Donna clasped her hand over the end of the receiver as she stifled a sob.

"Hey, you still there?" Josh asked calmly.

"Mmmhmm."

"You need to do what you need to do, no matter what anyone else says."

"Even Leo?

"Even Leo. Even me, Donna."

"I don't want him to get mad—"

Donna, it's out of concern for you. CJ ripped me a new—"

"She just didn't get it."

"No?"

"I…I tried…to make her…get that…you're not my problem right now," she was crying freely now, and Josh tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, she definitely didn't get that. Lunch was all about what an idiot I am and how I need to let you be."

"But that's not—"

"I know."

"Yeah."

"Do what you need."

Donna took a deep breath. "I need to pick up my car—"

"Everything should be all set."

"Yeah?"

"You just have to pick it up."

"What did it come to?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Josh!"

"Don't worry about it."

"The mechanic wouldn't tell me either—"

"Told him not to—"

"Figured."

"It's taken care of."

"Okay…thank you."

"You have been so good to me, Donna, I owe it to you."

"I'd love to see the price you paid for my good care."

"Not a chance."

She giggled.

"Feeling better?"

"I want to come over."

"I know."

"Yeah?"

"I could tell. I wasn't going to suggest it, after the scolding I got this afternoon—but hey, if you want to come over, by all means."

"Okay. I should be there in like an hour."

"I'll have some dinner ready."

"Take out?"

"No, real dinner."

"You're going to cook something?"

"Yup."

"And what will that be?"

"A surprise."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Go get your car, and get over here!" he grinned.

"Okay," she smiled.

Josh hung up with Donna, and dialed Leo.

"McGarry."

"Hey."

"I was just gonna call you."

"Yeeah?"

"Lay off Donna tonight, will ya?"

"Leo—"

"The kid's stressed, and exhausted."

"I know."

"I thought I'd come by tonight, keep ya company for a while, so that she can go home and get some sleep."

"She told me that you wanted her to go home."

"Yeahh?"

"She, uh…she was kind of upset about—"

"She was upset I suggested—"

"She thought that you were declaring that she couldn't—"

"I didn't mean it to be an order."

"That's what I told her."

"I bet. She needs to get some rest, Josh."

"She will."

"But she's coming over?"

"Yeah."

"Her own decision?"

"Very much so."

"Okay…"

"She's gonna go get her car, and come over for dinner."

"She okay with the car?"

"All she has to do is pick it up."

"Yeah?"

"I took care of it."

"Good. See to it that she has a relaxing night."

"She will. After dinner, I'll put on a movie, and she'll fall asleep, and won't wake up till the morning."

"Sounds like you've got that routine down pat."

Josh smiled. "Yeah, we've played that one through a few dozen times in the last few months. Other variations include my falling asleep during the movie. But that tends to happen during the day. For some reason I can't sleep at night. But I've been watching these great Nova specials on String Theory—"

"You done?"

"This stuff's really interesting."

"I'll take your word for it. Take good care of that girl tonight."

"Of course.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Gravitation is Not Responsible (32/40?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N:. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Donna slid her key into the lock, and pushed the door open. The room actually smelt like food. And it smelt good.

"Everything go okay?" Josh emerged from his kitchen, carrying two glasses of wine.

"You can't have that."

"Haven't had a pain pill in two days."

"Josh…"

"The doctor said that as long as I didn't take a pain pill, some alcohol in moderation would be okay. You were there."

"Yeah…"

"A glass of wine is supposed to be good for you every now—"

"That's red wine."

"Well, you don't like red wine, so I opened the white."

"I didn't think you remembered that."

"I did."

"Without help?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I spent 10 minutes standing in front of the cabinet trying to remember, and it came to me."

"Impressive."

"Just take the damn wine."

Donna took the second glass from him. "This smells good. What's for dinner?"

"Macaroni and sauce."

"Even you can't screw up pasta."

"Right."

"Smells like garlic."

"Bread."

"You made garlic bread?"

"You say it like its hard."

"Well, you've never given any indication that you know cook anything, so—"

"It'll taste fine."

"I didn't realize you knew how to make it, is all."

"I called my mom."

"Ah ha."

"Sauce is from a jar though."

"I figured."

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's what I usually use too. I knew you had some in the fridge."

"Hey, you didn't answer my first question."

"Oh, that. It was easy. The car was ready, I went in and picked up the key and left."

"Did you try to grill him for—?"

"I let it go."

"That's good of you."

"I'm a big girl."

He grinned at her.

"You're entirely too smug about this."

Josh chuckled, but his demeanor changed as he looked her in the eye. "Really, though…it's a thank you."

Donna felt herself blushing under the intensity of his gaze. "I appreciate it."

Josh placed his glass of wine on the table beside the sofa, and stepped closer to her. Donna took a deep breath and put down her glass as well, before she dropped it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She lay her head against his neck, and breathed in deeply.

"Mmm…"

She wasn't sure whether she moaned first or he did, but they both did, and a second later their lips met. Donna ran her hands into his hair, and he pulled her closer to him. Gently, he stroked her cheek, and she shivered, pushing him back against the arm of the couch. He sat back, and she pressed hard against him, causing him to moan deeply.

The doorbell rang.

"Fuck!"

"Who the hell can this be?" Donna sighed, running her hands through her hair to smooth it back down.

"Dammit," Josh scooted down on the couch itself. He took a deep breath. "Answer it."

"Okay…"

Donna grabbed her glass of wine, and opened the door, to reveal CJ and Sam.

"You're not supposed to be here," CJ greeted her, as she strode into the room. Sam followed, carrying a brown paper bag.

"Hello to you too."

"Joshua—"

"Don't start CJ," Josh sighed from his position sitting on the couch, with his knees drawn up.

"It smells good in here!" Sam declared. "We brought Chinese, but that smells much better."

"Pasta," Josh announced.

"Smells good, Donna."

"Josh made it."

"Josh made it?"

"He did."

"I didn't think Josh knew how to cook anything."

"Hey!"

"I didn't either, but he promised me dinner, and when I came back from picking up my car, it was almost ready."

"The pasta should be done now, actually—"

"I'll strain it," Donna nodded quickly to Josh, and exited into the kitchen, followed closely by CJ.

"I thought you were told to go home."

"I didn't want to."

"Donna."

"CJ."

"You need to sleep."

"I was planning on it."

"You should go home."

"I'd rather not."

"We came over to keep him company."

"You don't have to."

"We want to, Donna—"

"You feel like you have to."

"Donna—"

"We were going to have a nice quiet dinner, and fall asleep watching a movie," she took a deep breath.

"What?"

"Don't push this. He didn't push me to come over. When I told him Leo told me to go home, he told me to do what I wanted to do. I wanted to come over."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know exactly. I just wanted to be here. I couldn't last night. CJ, don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Just let this go. I'm gonna be fine. I'm going to get a full night of sleep."

Donna poured the sauce from the pan into the bowl of ziti, and stirred it in.

"He made this?"

She nodded, and donned a pot holder to remove the tray from the oven. "And the garlic bread."

"That actually looks good."

"Grab 4 plates and forks and come on out here."

Donna carried the spaghetti and bread into the living room, where the TV was now on, and Sam had arranged the various Chinese food containers on the coffee table.

"Make room for this."

Sam scrambled to comply, as Donna put down what she was carrying. She sat next to Josh on the couch, and took their plates from CJ, who perched on the arm of the chair Sam was in.

Sam wasted no time tucking into the food. "This is going to be a weird dinner."

"You have no idea," Josh muttered.

Donna patted his knee as they exchanged a look.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I said, 'yeah'. Chinese and Italian don't usually go together.."

"You two should feel free to help yourselves to some wine."

CJ stood up. "Can I refill your glasses?"

Josh nodded, and handed his over.

"No, you can only have on one."

"One more."

"Josh."

"One more, and then I promise, I'm done."

"Fine, one more for each of us."

"Samuel?"

"Yes, please."

"Ya wanna help?"

"Oh. Yeah."

They went into the kitchen, and Donna turned to Josh.

"You okay?"

He nodded.

"Yeah?"

"That was just awkward."

"Yeah."

"Really awkward."

"Oh," she smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

CJ and Sam came back into the room bearing wine.

"Gracias." Josh took the two glasses, and handed Donna hers. "Now, what do we want to watch?"

Two hours later, CJ was conked out in the armchair, and Donna was asleep against Josh's shoulder. Sam looked at the mess on the coffee table.

"I'll take care of this."

"Thanks."

"Is your dishwasher clean or dirty?"

"Hell do I know?"

Sam snickered, picking up as much as he could carry. "You wanna save any of this?"

Josh nodded. "Throw the Chinese containers in the fridge. There's not enough pasta left to save."

"And that was four of us. You made that much pasta for just you and Donna?"

"I just poured in the whole box."

Sam laughed, and disappeared into the kitchen. Josh toyed with the strands of Donna's hair that were splayed across his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist, leaving her head laying on his wound. From the doorway to the kitchen, Sam watched silently. After a moment, he walked loudly into the room, drawing Josh from his trance.

"She looks peaceful."

"Mmmm…"

"Pretend to be asleep."

"Huh?"

"This will go quicker if you pretend to be asleep."

Josh laughed, and closed his eyes, resting his head atop Donna's. Sam crossed over to the CJ and poked her gently.

"Come on, let's go."

"Already?"

"Movie's been over for a while. I even cleaned up."

"How grown up of you." She stood up, and looked at Josh and Donna. "They asleep?"

"Yup. I'm the only one who lasted the movie."

"They look cozy."

"Yeah."

"Should we just leave them like that?"

"Why not?"

"It just seems…I don't know."

"Leave them alone. Let's go."

They left, locking the door behind them.

"I can't believe Sam told you to pretend to be asleep."

"You're awake?"

"When you shifted me, I—"

"Ah."

"It did get them out of here faster."

"That it did."

"Let's go to bed."

She stood instantly missing the warmth of his side. He took her proffered hand, and struggled to his feet. Getting off the couch not quite as hard anymore, but it was by no means easy.

Ten minutes later they were in his room, about to climb into bed.

"Should I sleep on the couch?"

"No."

"No?"

"Do you want to?"

She shook her head.

"Then come on."

Donna sighed.

"What?"

"When do we need to get used to not doing this?"

"I don't know."

"But we do need to?"

Josh paused for a moment, then nodded his head dejectedly, "Yeah, we do."

"Yeah…"

"I want you to sleep well tonight." He patted the bed beside him.

Donna climbed beside him. "Tonight."

"And then?"

"We'll play it by ear."

"Okay."

He pulled her against his chest.

"By the time you go back to work…"

"Yeah?"

"I need to be back at my apartment full time."

"Okay."

"So we'll work up to that? Give us time to get used to…"

"Sounds like a fair plan."

"We don't have much choice."

Josh took a deep breath and rubbed her back, pulling her closer to him.


	33. Chapter 33

tTitle: Gravitation is Not Responsible (33/36?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N:. Sorry for the long delay between chapters. Work has been INSANE this week. A chunk from the chapter is directly taken from The Midterms. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

"You're leaving?"

Josh stood in the doorway to his living room, watching Donna slide on her shoes.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"You knew that I was planning to go home tonight."

"Yeah, but I though you'd say goodnight."

"You were asleep."

"You should have woken me."

"Josh."

"You should have."

"You haven't been getting enough sleep—"

"I wake up disoriented."

"Hmm?"

"I woke up just now, it was so quiet in my room—I like the TV on, you shut it off, when you snuck out."

"Wastes power."

"It's my bill."

"Fine then."

"I like to say goodbye."

"You like to persuade me not to go."

"I've given in"

"After—"

"I have."

"If you're not asleep, it takes me an hour to get out of here."

Josh plopped onto the couch beside her. Donna stood and put her coat on, causing Josh to sigh and click on the TV.

"You're not going to watch TV out here now, are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"You need to go to bed."

"Later."

"Josh."

"If you're going home, go."

"I—"

"You're going to stand there and argue with me, thus delaying your own departure. I don't want to argue. I'm relaxing in front of my TV. If you're going home, just go."

He didn't look up from the TV. Donna blinked hard.

"You're…you're all set?"

"Yeah."

"Anything you want me to—"

"Obviously you didn't care about that befo—"

"Josh!"

"What? You were sneaking out!"

"And now you're up, so—"

"So now you care?"

Donna took a deep breath, and turned away with him. There was no way she was letting him see her cry in these circumstances. Josh sat back against the cushions, putting his feet on the coffee table. He was staring through the TV. Donna turned back to look at him. He didn't look up. A moment later he did, though, as he heard the door click shut behind her. Frustrated, he flung the remote control at the door. Several shards of plastic broke off and scattered all over the hardwood floor.

Josh paced around his living room, with his cordless phone, caught up in his speakerphone conversation with Leo and Sam. "Not only that, we stand by him, this is a national thing. It could drag down black turn out in districts where we're competitive."

"I told him--" Sam argued

"Yeah," Leo sighed.

"I told him we would stand by him. I told him he would have our full support. I was the one who asked him to run. I was asked to ask him."

"I know."

"We walk away now, that's it. He's a racist! The White House just said so!"

"We can't afford all the things we want, Sam. It's over."

Josh perched on the arm of his sofa, sighing as he heard Sam slam the door upon his exit from Leo's office. He'd need to give him a call later on at some point to smooth the ruffled feathers. The television caught his eye.

"Hey, Leo. You know, there's a—something called the Super Ttring Theory. Which at its most basic level says that the universe consists of these tiny loops of string that vibrate at different frequencies."

"How did that bullet not kill you?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

"Yeah."

Leo clicked the button to hang up with Josh, who was left staring at the latest in a series of physics documentaries he'd been watching. The TV had been on since Donna had stormed out the night before. Josh stared down at the pieces of the remote control. There was no way he'd be able to lean over long enough to pick them up. He hadn't heard from Donna all morning. Lunch had come and gone, and still nothing.

He stood slowly, and peered out the window. It was a beautiful fall day out. The deli down the street struck him as a lovely place to get some food. He hadn't so much as walked down his front steps since the last time he'd had a doctor's appointment. Josh pushed the curtain all the way open, and made his way to his room to change out of the sweaty t-shirt he was wearing.

Toby sat at his desk, chucking the rubber ball at the window.

"Will you STOP that!?" Sam bellowed from his office.

Toby shook his head and continued to thrown the ball. CJ appeared in his doorway and caught the ball. "Don't torture him."

"What do you want?"

"Have you heard from Josh?"

"Not in the last hour."

"But this morning you did?"

"I'm on the phone with him every morning. I have a lot of policy I want his input on. Why are you asking?"

"He's not answering his phone?"

"He had a conference with Leo and Sam."

"Which is obviously over. Sam's moping next door."

"The Tom Jordan thing?"

"Yeah."

"No other way out of that."

"I know."

"Maybe Josh had a doctor's appointment?"

"But Donna's here."

"Maybe you should ask her, since its her job to know what he's up to."

"Not while he's out."

"But you know she does."

"I'm just concerned about worrying her…"

"Just ask her."

CJ threw the ball back at Toby, and wandered over to Donna's desk, which was covered in files.

"Busy?"

"Filing tracking polls."

"Hey! It's lunchtime and you're actually here."

"I have a lot to do today."

"What's Josh working on today?"

"Uh…the Jordan thing, I think?"

"Did he call you when the conference call was over?"

"He had—no."

"Really?"

"I haven't talked to him—much—today."

"Oh, okay," CJ sighed.

"Why? What do you need?"

"I was just looking for him, to try to get a gage on Sam's mood—which I've since learned is terrible—but I couldn't get a hold of him."

"He's not answering his phone?" Donna asked, swallowing back a sick feeling in her stomach.

"No."

"Which phone?"

"House. He hasn't been using the cell…"

Donna frantically began to dial his home phone.

You have reached Josh Lyman. I'm not—"

"Fuck!"

"He's probably just taking a nap," CJ tried to reassure.

Donna frantically pounded out another number. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"You have reached—"

Donna quickly ended the call and hit redial. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't answer—"

"I..uh…"

He had been at the register, paying for his lunch, when she's called the first time. But he didn't want to tell her that.

"I, uh…was in the shower."

"I heard it. But it took me a while to get to, ya know?"

"Oh. Okay," Donna sighed.

"What's up?" Josh settled at a table outside the deli, and opened the bag.

"CJ was just telling me she couldn't get a hold of you—"

"Shower."

Just then a car blaring particularly loud rap music drove by, and Josh tried to clamp his finger over the mouthpiece.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise."

"I didn't hear anything."

"I heard music."

"Hmm…" Josh mumbled through a bite of his sandwich.

"You eating?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Uh…sorry, I uh—"

"No problem."

"What are you—"

"Sandwich."

"You ran out of bread last night."

Shit. He didn't know that.

"Found some."

"Josh, there's no bread in your house."

"Well, I've got to—"

"Where are you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Josh—"

"I'll talk to you later."

"Josh—" she began, but he had hung up.

"Where is he?" CJ asked.

Donna looked up, startled. She forgot that the other woman had been perched on the side of her desk.

"I don't know, but I—"

"He sounded fine...your volume's up pretty loud, so I heard—"

"I need to go check—"

"He said not to worry."

"He's not at home, CJ. See?"

She dialed his home again, jabbed the speaker button and let it ring. The machine picked up before long. Donna shook her head and replaced the receiver in the cradle.

"I need to go check on him. I'll have my cell phone on if anyone needs me."

Donna quickly grabbed her purse and dashed out the door.


	34. Chapter 34

tTitle: Gravitation is Not Responsible (34/36?)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N:. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Josh finished his sandwich, crumbling up the paper wrapping, and shooting it like a basketball toward the trashcan. It missed. He sighed, and stood, meandering over to the litter he had created. Slowly, Josh bent toward the sidewalk. The piece of paper seemed so far away. Finally, he reached it and pulled himself back upright, using the garbage can itself for leverage. As he made his way back to his table, as a familiar little blue Corolla zipped by on the road.

Shit. He'd hoped he'd reassured her enough that she let the issue go. Josh tossed his cell phone onto the table, as he flipped open a file from Toby. The last thing he wanted was to worry her more by missing her call when she inevitably called him again.

Donna drove around the block twice before finding a spot just outside Josh's apartment. She quickly parallel parked her car, and scurried up the front steps, hoping that he'd returned inside from what ever little journey he had taken. Pushing the door open, Donna was startled by the crunching noise beneath her feet. She bent to discover the pieces of the remote control. The TV was still on.

"Josh?"

Donna peeked into the kitchen, then ran down the hall to his room.

"Josh!"

Where the hell was he? She sat on his bed, and flipped through the files scattered there. She wished that she hadn't stormed out the night before. His phone rang. She reached back and answered it.

"Josh's…"

"Hey."

"Where the hell are you?"

"On my way back."

"Where the hell were you?"

"I see your anger has not diminished."

"Joshua. Where. The. Hell. Are. You?"

"I am walking up Wisconsin Ave—"

"You—"

"I went to get lunch."

"Josh, that's a long walk!"

"It's not that far."

"But its uphill on the way back."

"So?" Truth be told, Josh had already discovered this error of his ways. The walk was already more exertion than the walk down had been, and he was barely a block away from the deli.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"Donna…I'm fine."

"You're not supposed to—"

"So what…I'm going…to…be going back…to work soon…anyways."

"You have to see what your doctor says first—"

"He's going…to clear me…to."

"You sound like you're out of breath."

"I—"

"I'm gonna hang up now, and come down to meet you—"

"Donna…"

But she was gone. Josh looked up the hill ahead of him. His street seemed a mile away. Josh paused to lean against a parking sign. There was a Starbucks across the street. He could wait for Donna there. But that would mean giving in.

"Josh!"

Donna was running down the hill towards him. He took a deep breath, and turned to face her. She greeted him with a smack to the arm.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was bored."

"Josh! You're supposed to be resting in your apartment."

"I'm supposed to…be resting. You made up in the…in my apartment part."

Donna took a deep breath and pursed her lips. "I—"

"The doctor said I could get out some."

"Within reason."

"Your definition of within…reason…is never."

They had begun to climb the hill together.

"Josh, you never rest on your own."

"I'm…going crazy…inside."

"I know…" Donna turned ahead, focusing on their destination.

"Donna…"

"I just wanted you to—"

"I know…I know," Josh stopped, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Please don't cry."

"I—I just---"

"Shhh…" he squeezed her hand. "I know you're trying to help me recover…I know that."

Josh reached up and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Can you make it the rest of the way?"

Josh nodded. They continued, slowly.

"But you will admit that this was more difficult than you thought it would be?"

"Yeah…"

"Josh, I have a pretty good gauge of how you're doing."

"I know."

"You're getting there. You just have to accept the speed your body is dictating."

"I hate it."

"You're almost there."

"Literally. My street!"

Donna grinned, as Josh's pace quickened on the now-flat sidewalk.

"Will you take a nap for me when you get back?"

"Are you going back to work?"

"I…I was planning on it."

"Okay…"

"I'll stay tonight if you'd like."

"I would."

"Huh?"

"Like."

"Oh."

"Get a good night's sleep."

They reached his house, and went into the living room.

"Hey, what happened to your remote control?"

Josh shrugged, and trudged down the hall to his room, settling onto the bed.

Donna sighed, but followed, and sat beside him. "The remote?"

"It fell."

"After…?"

"I threw it at the door."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"No elaboration?"

"Not much else to tell."

"This was after I left?"

"I don't really want to get this again."

"Josh…"

"Please…"

Donna lay back against the pillow, facing him. He was staring off blankly at the TV.

"My roommate got a new cat."

"Huh?"

"A new cat. A kitten, really."

"Another cat?"

"Yup."

"Two weren't enough?"

"This one's a kitten."

"It'll become a cat."

Donna shrugged.

"Where did that story come from?"

"The new cat kept me company while I watched TV all night."

"If you didn't want to, why did you go home?"

"I have to Josh."

"But—"

"I have to."

"Not every night."

"Eventually every night."

"Yeah…"

They lay in silence for a while.

"I should…" Donna began.

"Have you been reading this hate crimes stuff Toby's been giving me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think of it?"

"I think he's going to have a tough time—"

"Even in the face of the President being shot—"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"No balance."

"Do think there should be balance? After everything?"

"The Republicans really don't have a sentimental attachment to this."

"Yeah."

"Not that its not a good cause."

"Right."

"Just that Toby's idea is a little too harsh."

"Why shouldn't we be harsh--?"

"I'm not saying—"

"You seem to be—"

"I'm not."

"How have my messages been?"

"Do you not listen when I read them to you?"

"I do."

"Then why--?"

"How—?"

"People are skeptical—"

"What?!"

"Josh…"

"What the fuck--?"

"You've been hearing those reactions all along."

"I—"

"You don't want to hear them."

"It just pisses me off that they know I'm not there to give them hell, but the second I'm back they'll cave, if only because of the pity factor—"

"Josh—"

"They will."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"Fine then."

Josh raked his hand through his hair.

"Get some sleep."

"Yeah…"

"We can cook something tonight."

Josh nodded. Donna reached out and grabbed his chin.

"I know you're frustrated. You're almost done with this house arrest."

"I'm bored."

Donna kissed his forehead. He leaned in, resting his head against her neck. Donna wrapped her arm around his back, rubbing softly.

"Mmm…" He reached out, and pulled her closer to him.

"Sleep."

"Mmmhmm…"

His grip around her tightened. She squeezed him back. He slid his leg between hers. It was clear he wasn't letting her go anywhere. Donna kissed the top of his head, and kicked her heels off, continuing to stroke his back.

"Okay, you win."

But he didn't hear this. He was already asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

tTitle: Gravitation is Not Responsible (35/36)Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N:. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

"Hey…"

"Morning sleepyhead…"

"I thought you weren't coming till lunch—it's not--?"

"No…it's early. I changed my mind."

"Oh…I fell asleep talking to you, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"You were tired."

"My phone's been off the hook all night."

"You needed the sleep."

"Yeah."

Donna stacked a pile of folders to go into the office. "Hey, what's this post-it mean. 'Call CERN'—No."

"Oh, come on."

"What could you possible need to talk to—the announcement came out in the paper 5 days ago."

"But I want to know more."

"Then read the article that's being published in Science."

"That's not going to be out till next week. I'll be back at work by then!"

"If you want to talk to someone at CERN, call Geneva yourself."

"But I—"

"Have no idea how to do that."

"You're being mean."

"I actually have things to do at work."

"You wanna take me now?"

"You're not ready."

"I can be in 10 minutes."

"Lunch is fine."

"I kinda wanna go now."

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't home for election day last time, obviously, but—"

"You like to go in person."

"Yeah. Thanks for not pressing the absentee ballot thing."

"You're up for a fifteen minute trip down the street to the polling place."

"Being forced to stay at home really makes you appreciate the outdoors."

"Yeah?"

"I may have a new found love for the outdoors. Maybe I'll take up hiking or something."

"Put on your coat, outdoorsman."

Josh laughed, and slid his arms into the proffered coat. "I like the sounds of that. Outdoorsman."

"Come on."

"We should go hiking sometime."

"Let's focus on getting you to be able to walk to your apartment first."

"The details."

"Yeah."

"I could be an outdoorsman."

"In all your free time?"

"I could."

Donna chuckled. "Is this going to be the new obsession, to replace the physics thing?"

"I still wanna talk to—"

"How bout this? How about if you stop hounding me about the physics, and the outdoorsman thing, we hang out on your stoop with everyone later?"

"Bribery, huh?"

"Whatever works."

"Yeah, huh?" Josh wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"That's not…" Donna smiled, blushing deeply.

"No?" He stepped closer.

"No…"

"Does bribery work for me too?"

"What are you offering?" Josh swallowed hard. This was dangerous territory. They were standing inches apart and he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her again. He took a deep breath, and pulled her into a hug, kissing her neck softly. They held onto each other for a few moments, then finally Donna pulled away.

"Ready?"

"Can we walk to the polling place?"

"Now you're pushing it."

"It's 3 blocks up the street."

"Up the hill."

"I can make it."

"Josh."

"You know, maybe we should do this on lunch."

"So you can make the walk up there while I'm gone? No way. If you're walking one way or another, I'm coming with you."

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward the door.

* * *

"We still on for tonight?" CJ asked, as Donna walked into her office bearing files.

"We are."

"I'm bringing pizza. Any preferences?"

"Make sure you get plain cheese for Josh."

"Of course."

"He likes it plain."

"What do you like?"

"I like it all, you know?"

"Your favorite? We're probably gonna get 3 total?"

"Pineapple."

"Really?"

"I've always liked pineapple."

"Well, I think. Sam'll eat that too, so, you're in luck."

"I've tried to get Josh to eat it."

"I bet that was fun."

"Well, when it's just the two of us, and 1 pizza, he lets me sometimes."

"And he eats it?"

"But complains the whole time."

"He's called me six times this afternoon. The latest was about how he's going to take up—"

"Hiking."

"Exactly."

"You're probably ready for his to be back at work—"

"He certainly is."

"Driving you nuts?"

"It's not bad."

"Are you still staying there all the time?"

"A night here and there."

"Yeah?"

"We're trying to get him used to being on his own…slowly."

"He's not letting go?"

"He just likes the company…"

"And you?"

"I worry about him, CJ," Donna admitted, pausing. "But he's getting used to it, and sleeping better, and so I'm less worried."

"Okay."

"I needed to drop off these briefs for you. Josh says they'll come up this afternoon."

"Leave them in the stack."

"We're expecting you all at 9?"

"At the earliest."

Donna nodded, and headed back to her desk.

* * *

"You were dressed all day, your visitors will be here any minute, and now you're in your PJs."

"Putting on a show for CJ."

"The ones she gave you?"

"Five sizes too big."

"They're adorable."

"Hmph."

"You look like something out of Peter Pan."

"I do, do I?"

Josh grabbed her waist, tickling her. She squirmed against him.

"Stop it."

"Can't take it?"

"Don't…want…to…hurt you."

"I'm fine."

She spun so her back was to him, and he pulled her against him, losing his balance so that he ended up sitting on the couch with her on his lap. He winced.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…fine. The jolt, hurt a little, but I did that on purpose, you know?"

"Be careful."

"Yeah…"

"Your mobility is almost back to normal, Josh. You just can't roughhouse like that."

"Works out well for you."

"No tickling."

Josh sat back against the cushion, continuing to hold onto Donna. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Donnnnaaaaa…."

She shifted slightly on his lap, and he tightened his grasp.

"Wake up…"

She groaned.

"Have you been sleeping okay?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Yeah?"

"Okay, not great," she didn't open her eyes.

"You gonna stay tonight?"

"We'll see."

"Yeah?"

"I just want to, uh, feel out CJ and Sam and Toby."

"They giving you a hard time again?"

"CJ asked a few questions earlier."

"Don't let her bother you—"

"I don't, but—"

"I know."

"Yeah."

"We should get up. They'll be here soon."

Donna climbed off him, and helped him to his feet.

* * *

"Well, anyone else ready to go home and get some sleep?" Sam sighed.

A silence had fallen over the group since the news of the poor results of the midterm elections.

"I am," Toby shook his head. "It's not gonna be a fun staff meeting tomorrow."

"We did our best."

"We didn't accomplish anything." He stood, and picked up all of the scattered beer bottles, retreating into the house.

"Give me a call in the morning, let me know what's up," Josh instructed.

CJ nodded, fighting her way to her feet. "She's asleep." CJ pointed toward Donna, who was leaning back against the rail.

"Yeah. She's not sleeping as well as she says."

"I'll drive her home," Sam offered.

"Uh…"

"She can sleep the whole way."

"Something tells me she won't go for that."

"She's too tired to drive herself home."

"She can stay."

"She still staying…a lot?"

"Sometimes."

"Josh, you that this…" CJ paused, looking for the right words. "this has to stop…"

"When I come back to work."

"Which is next week, right?" Sam asked.

Josh nodded. "Half days."

"I thought--"

"Well, full normal-person days."

"Nine to five?"

"More like seven to—well seven till whenever Donna makes me go home."

Sam chuckled.

CJ turned to Josh. "This isn't going to be a problem?"

"It isn't going to be a problem. She's been just an incredible friend these last few months."

CJ nodded, as Toby came down the stairs.

"We ready to get out of here?"

CJ and Sam, walk toward the car.

"She staying?" Toby asked.

"She is," Josh answered.

"Let the girl sleep."

"I will."

"I know."

"Just felt the need to remind me?"

"Just checking."

Toby nodded a terse goodbye, and climbed into the passenger seat of Sam's car. Josh watched them leave, then climbed up a few stairs, to stand beside Donna.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"You fell asleep on the stairs."

"That's why my ass is cold."

Josh laughed, and offered his hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"It's nice to be able to do that."

"What?"

"Help you up for a change."

Donna grinned. "Yeah…When did everyone leave?"

"Just a second ago. Come on, let's go to bed."

"I should go home."

"You're exhausted."

"But everyone—"

"Thinks you're staying anyways."

"Yeah…"

"Come on."

"How come you didn't wake me before they left?"

"Sam was about to put you in the car asleep."

"But my car—"

"I know."

"We—"

"Come on," he grabbed her hand, and led her back into his apartment.

"I'm gonna get changed."

Josh nodded, and stripped down to his boxers, rooting around his in drawer for a t-shirt. He was still struggling into it when Donna emerged from the bathroom in a nearly identical outfit.

"You take off the pajamas to go to bed?" she grinned, climbing into the bed.

"They're itchy."

"Well CJ appreciated you wearing them."

Josh pulled back the blanket, and sat on the bed.

"I'm tired."

"I noticed."

"That's twice I nodded off—"

"Sleep."

Josh held out his arm, inviting her to lay against his chest. Donna hesitated.

"I…"

"Okay, that's okay."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna make sure you sleep."

"I will."

Donna curled on her side, facing Josh, and closed her eyes. Josh watched her steady breathing, resisting the urge to pull her close to him.


	36. Chapter 36

tTitle: Gravitation is Not Responsible (36/36)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Spoiler Info: Post Rosslyn.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N:. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

"Hello?" Donna mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Hey…"

"What time is it?" She sat up and looked at the clock. 1:34.

"I don't know."

"Josh, its 1:30."

"Oh."

"You need to go to bed. You've got work in the morning."

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"I can't sleep."

"No?"

"I…tried…I just…its…"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Silence.

"Josh?" Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"It's way too early to stay up for the rest of the night."

"Well—"

"Josh—"

"I'll never fall back asleep."

"You will. You do."

"Not…" he sighed, "Never mind."

"What?"

"No—"

"Not alone?"

"I—"

"It's okay to say that, you know?"

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off into silence.

"Josh?"

"Will you just talk to me for a while?"

"Yeah?"

"Might help."

"If you think it—"

"Actually, probably not. Never mind. I don't want to keep you up."

"Josh—"

He hung up. Donna jabbed his number back into her phone as she climbed out of bed.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't want to keep you up."

"You hung up on me."

"No—"

"Yes."

"Well, goodnight then. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Josh—"

"I don't need to talk your ear off. Get some sleep '

"You honestly think I'll be able to fall back asleep at this point?"

"No…"

"You want me to come over?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have a big day tomorrow. You need to go back to sleep. So if that means I come over, that's what's gonna happen."

"Thank you."

Half an hour later, Donna let herself into Josh's dark apartment, and walked down the hall to the bedroom. He was staring at the TV which blared a Christmas tune against the wall. Donna tossed her bag onto the bureau, and kicked off her shoes. She climbed onto the bed and rubbed his back with her left hand.

Josh turned to her, startled. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously."

"Can you believe they're playing Christmas movies already? It's not even Thanksgiving."

"How'd you find that?"

"Just flipping through. I wasn't really watching."

"Just staring off into space."

"Yeah…"

Donna took the remote from his hand and turned the TV off.

"Sleep time."

"Ha."

"You're going to sleep."

"Eventually."

He flopped back against his pillow. "Why can't I just sleep through the night? Alone."

She patted his arm.

"It's not that I don't like being lulled back to sleep…"

"I know."

"It's just—you know? We—this—we—"

"Can't"

"Yeah."

"It's okay."

"Hmph."

"Hmm?"

"It's not."

"What?"

"It's not okay."

"No?"

"This…this…is comforting. It just pisses me off that we—that you can't come over as my friend and just hold me—lull me to sleep, you know? Because of appearances. Because it's not fair to make you—"

"You're not making me do anything."

"No?"

"I want to help you."

"Yeah?"

"You know that."

"Yeah. Makes it almost worse."

"You think so?"

"It's out of our hands. Because of where we work, it—it's—I don't know what to say."

He leaned forward, his head in his hands. Donna spun herself around to face him, tucking her knees under herself. She leaned on her hand on the other side of his legs. Tenderly, she reached up and stroked his shoulder. He looked up, and smiled at the concern in her eyes. Leaning in, he rest his forehead against hers. She rubbed his shoulders mindlessly.

"Mmm…"

"That's right. Relax."

He sighed into her touch, and began to stroke her arms with his fingertips. 

"Mmm…"

He slide his hands up her arms, drawing one into her hair, and grasping her chin with the other. Slowly, they moved together, the pace changing instantly as their lips met. Her hands flew up from his back into his hair, running her fingers through his messy curls, closing the distance. He wrapped his arm around her waist, forcing her to scramble up to her knees to be close enough. He pulled her hard against him, and they lost their balance, falling backwards onto the pillow, Donna's knees on either side of his, her body flush against his torso.

He ran his hand up and down her back, and as she groaned, he rolled himself on top of her. She kissed along his jaw line, and slid her hand underneath his shirt, along the muscles of his back. He shivered, and ground his hips against hers involuntarily. This continued for several minutes, until Josh rolled to her other side, pulling her with him.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Donna asked, out of breath, scurrying to sit up and look at him.

"I…I'm fine…I—" He sat up with some effort.

"Something hurt."

Josh was still breathing heavily. "I forgot I can't lay on that side." He hung his head, not looking up at her.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah…I…startled myself. I, uh—we, uh—probably a good thing I…"

"Yeah."

"Uh…nice…really, but—"

"We can't."

"No."

"Yeah."

"And that's the reason for the other."

"The not sleeping here?"

"Yeah."

"We…"

"Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm…okay, yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"This—it's gonna be weird—in general, that is—to go back to work tomorrow—"

"Today."

He smiled softly. "Today. It's weird to go back. We've—I've been…playing by very different rules for the last three months, and now—"

"Back to normal."

"For us."

"Huh?"

"Normal for us. We're not exactly normal."

"Right."

"I—god, this is hard."

"You'll get back to work, and you'll be so busy. It'll get a lot easier."

"You think?"

"Of course, right now it seems hard—"

Josh chuckled.

Donna grinned. "That was a bit of a double entendre, huh?"

"Just a little."

"It's working…"

"It certainly is. If I hadn't cried out…?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think?"

"Probably. Yeah."

"A shame."

"It's for the best."

"Yeah?"

"We can't."

"We can't…will…will you still stay?"

Donna nodded. "You ready to sleep?"

"I think so." He climbed over her, and lay on his customary side.

"You want me in here?"

"Last time."

"Yeah."

"Lay down."

Donna lay down beside him. He reached out, and pulled her against his chest.

"Big day."

"Mmm." Josh's mouth was buried against her head.

"You still have to take it easy."

"I will."

"Uh huh."

"You think I'm ready?"

"You're ready. You just have to be careful."

"You'll still keep an eye on me?"

"Always do."

"Yeah."

"By tomorrow, you'll consider it nagging again."

"Nah."

"No?"

"Give me at least till the end of the week."

Donna laughed. "It's nearly 3. We need to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am." Josh closed his eyes.

"Oh, you like to be nagged." She curled closer and shut her eyes.

"Yeah, I do."

"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love" – Albert Einstein

FIN

Look for the sequel "A Glimpse of the Possibility" in the next few days!


End file.
